Glass High
by icestarlight
Summary: Isabelle,Alec and Jace move, now they attend Glass High. Isabelle meets Clary and her gang now the Lightwoods are in a new world full of love, lost, drama and gang rival. Will they survive the school year?
1. Welcome to Glass High

_**Summary: Isabelle, Alec and Jace move to Alicante because their father got a promotion and now they attend Glass High. Their old lives gone and start a new one with Clary and her gang. Throughout the school year there they counter drama, love, lost, and gang rival. Will they make throughout the year?**_

_**Author's note: I was reading some awesome fanfics when I had this awesome story line idea. I hope you guys like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instrument Series but I do own the new characters I'm adding XD **_

_**

* * *

**_Isabelle gave a small sigh as her long black hair fell in front of her dark eyes. Of course her brothers, Alec and Jace, would ditch her to find her new locker on her own. Once the boys received their new schedule at the student office, they were off like a flash to explore the new school without her. Boys, Isabelle thought annoyed and headed straight towards her new locker. Honestly she wanted her old life back, she loved her old home but her father got a promotion and well…..the family had to move here to Alicante. Now she was attending her new school, Glass High. It didn't seem so bad but still it was nothing to compare like her old home.

As Isabelle drew near her locker she faced a dilemma, there were bunch of teens around her locker. And for some strange reason Isabelle could not stop staring at them, all them were quite beautiful and handsome. To Isabelle it was like she stepped into a whole new world and for the first time she was scared. She was scared that she wouldn't make any new friends here, or would she be able make a good first impression. All these kinds of thoughts flood her mind as she stared at the group. Eventually the group scattered as it was getting close for the bell to ring soon. There was only one person left, a young girl. She wasn't really tall; she looked around about just over 5 feet.

Isabelle quietly walked over towards her locker and tried to open it, but it would just not open. She could feel herself starting to get frustrated. Out the blue she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Isabelle spun around to see the young girl staring at her. The girl had long, curly red hair, soft green eyes and freckles. She had a small chest and narrow hips.

"You must be new here." The girl spoke softly. Isabelle nodded her head as the girl smiled at her.

"Here let me. These lockers are old, so you have to be right on or else they won't open." The girl said kindly and took a look at Isabelle's combination. With a few twists and turns the locker opened right away.

"Thank you." Isabelle said as she gathered her books from her locker. The girl just nodded her head.

"I'm Clary, welcome to Glass High." Clary greeted and shook Isabelle's hand. Isabelle smiled back at her.

"I'm Isabelle."

"Well, Isabelle. Do you want me to show you to your home room?" Clary asked. Isabelle nodded and smiled. As Clary and Isabelle made their way to home room they chatted about the school and Clary's group. Just as before Isabelle entered her home room, Clary invited her to eat lunch with her and the gang. She told Isabelle to meet her at her locker at the beginning of lunch. Isabelle could feel a small smile spread across her face as she watched Clary walk away down the crowded hall. _Maybe this school won't be so bad after all,_ she thought as she entered her home room and started her day with a happy note.

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter is short b**__**ut I promise the next one will be longer. In the next chapter you will meet Clary's gang! I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think so far! Thanks :)**_


	2. Meeting Clary's Gang

_**Author's note: Hey, here's chapter two!! And thanks for the great reviews so far!! As promise this chapter is longer! lol**_

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument Series but I do own Clary's gang!!_**

* * *

Isabelle stared at the sea of students as they swarmed the crowded hall. Students heading left and right everywhere she looked. Isabelle hoped that Clary would come soon she really didn't like standing against her locker like a loner. As Isabelle stared into the crowd of students she could finally see a small delicate figure with long, curly red hair coming towards her.

"Hey Isabelle, are you ready meet the others?" Clary asked as she approached closer towards Isabelle. Isabelle nodded her head and swung her backpack over her right shoulder. Clary smiled and led the way. Clary passed right through the busy cafeteria and pushed a metal door that led to the outside. As Isabelle followed Clary she could see the same group of teens that were by her locker early on this morning but there were two new people with them though, they looked slightly familiar but she couldn't tell because their backs where facing her. The members of the group were sitting on bunch of bleachers that were beside the track field. As Isabelle came closer she could hear them laughing at something. Their laughs weren't cold but warm and inviting. They weren't mock laughs but having fun laughs and that made her feel relax a little bit.

"Hey Clary, who do have with you?" a girl asked as Clary and Isabelle came closer towards the circle.

"This is Isabelle, she just moved here." Clary replied and took a seat beside a girl with long dark, wavy brown hair, and her eyes were sky blue. The girl was wearing dark blue jeans and a light top that showed a bit of her curves. Isabelle quietly sat down beside Clary and stared at the group.

"Isabelle, I would like you to meet the gang." Clary stated. "This is Jasmine." Clary pointed to the girl right beside her.

"You can call me Jazz, they all do." Jazz replied smiling at Isabelle with warmth.

"This is Maia." Clary said as she pointed to young girl right beside Jazz. Maia had short light brown hair and light blue eyes unlike Jazz. Maia was wearing dark jeans with a light pink top. Maia said hi and smiled.

"Beside Maia is Simon." Clary said as she pointed a guy with glasses. Simon had that geeky look to him. He had dark brown hair and black eyes. He was wearing light blue jeans with a red plaid shirt. Simon gave a wary smile at her.

"And beside Simon is Adam." Clary said pointing to a boy with dark red hair and blue-gray eyes. He was wearing dark jeans with a dark blue loose t-shirt. He smiled and nodded his head at her.

"Beside Adam is Rachel." Clary said with a hint of giggle in her voice. Isabelle blinked when she saw Rachel. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Rachel almost looked like Clary except Rachel seemed taller and she showed her hips a bit more. Her hair was long and wavy but the colour of it was more like the colour of a red rose then Clary's and her eyes were the colour of the forest unlike Clary's eyes. But still in Isabelle's mind they almost looked a like.

"Are you guys' twins?" Isabelle blurted out then covered her mouth realizing what she just asked. Clary and Rachel started to laugh.

"No, were not. Just close friends even though it's kind of hard to believe." Rachel replied with a sweet smile making Isabelle more comfortable. "It's nice to meet you, Isabelle. Also right beside me is Derek." Rachel added and pointed her finger at the guy right beside her. He had midnight black hair and green eyes and was wearing black from head to foot. He gave a half smile and a little wave. Isabelle watched as Clary rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't mind him. He doesn't really speak unless he asked a question but besides that…he really doesn't speak." Clary said. "Anyways beside Derek is Blake." She added. Isabelle took a glance at the boy. He had dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing jeans as well with a light green loose t-shirt. He smiled and waved.

"But you two I don't know?" Clary said suddenly as her green eyes landed on two new guys in the circle. She figured probably Adam, Simon, Derek or Blake met them and invited them here for lunch like she did with Isabelle.

"That's right we didn't introduce you guys yet." Adam said. "This is Alec." Adam said as he pointed the guy who was sitting beside Blake. Alec had short black hair and glacier blue eyes. Clary thought he was quite handsome if he wouldn't down play his looks by wearing a dark sweater and jeans.

"And this is Jace." Adam said pointing to guy right beside Alec. Clary's breath was taking away as she stared at Jace. She had never in her life had seen a guy like him before. He had fine, curly blonde hair and amber eyes. He had slim, muscular build. Clary could tell he was going to be quite a catch around here.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Jace said with a smirk on his face.

"You guys are related?" Clary asked confused as she turned to face Isabelle. Clary kept looking back and forth between Jace and Isabelle but they just didn't look related at all. Isabelle gave a small sigh.

"Well…kind of….Jace is my adopted brother and Alec is my biological brother." Isabelle explained. Clary smiled and soon started a whole new conversation making Isabelle feel more relax and comfortable. Everyone in the group seemed really nice…well except she wasn't quite sure about Derek. Clary was right about him not speaking for the whole time she was there he hadn't said a single word. He just watched everyone else. Suddenly Isabelle's thoughts were interrupted.

"Isabelle, do want come over to my place Friday night?" Rachel asked as she took a bite of her apple.

"Friday night? Why?" Isabelle replied confused. She could hear the girls giggling now.

"About once month us girls, like together and have some girl time away from the guys." Clary explained as she gave a quick glance at the guys who were busy in their own conversation.

"You should totally come over to Rachel's place. It's really fun." Maia said adding her opinion into the conversation.

"Why do you guys have it at Rachel's place?" Isabelle asked curiously.

"Because Rachel's place has a lot more room." Jazz explained as took a sip of her bottle water.

"What do you guys do at Rachel's?"

"Well, we gossip, order pizza, watch movies, just basically hangout without the guys bugging us." Rachel explained as she threw her apple core away in the trash can that was near the bleachers.

"Oh please say you will come, Isabelle, it will be really fun. We promise." Clary pleaded. Isabelle looked over towards the girls and saw them smiling at her and nodding their heads in agreement.

"Uhmmm… okay then. Sounds like fun." She replied with a smile.

"What sounds like fun?" Blake asked suddenly.

"Oh just girl stuff." Rachel teased and gave a small laugh.

"Well, that's not fair. Why can't we know?" Blake gave a fake pout as the girls gave each a look and started to laugh.

"If you must know we invited Isabelle to our girls' night." Clary replied.

"Ahhh so it's that time again." Blake replied shaking his head. Alec and Jace gave him a confuse expression.

"About every once a month the girls get together at Rachel's and well…they have a girls night." Adam explained.

"When they have a girls' night, we have a guys' night then. So since your sister was invited you guys like hangout Friday then?" Blake asked. Jace and Alec nodded their heads yes. As lunch went on Isabelle could see a young girl with light brown hair running towards the group. As the girl drew nearer she could see the girl's sad expression on her face. She looked like had been crying for awhile. Her dark brown eyes had fresh tears running down her cheeks, and they were blood shot. Rachel's expression went straight to red alarm. Rachel quickly got up off the bleachers and jumped down. Clary and the others looked over towards Rachel and the young girl.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Rachel asked with full of concern in her voice. Lily looked like she was only one year younger the Isabelle. Isabelle watched as Lily cried into Rachel's open arms.

"It's Aline, she going try to beat up Meghan for some stupid reason." Lily cried. Isabelle could tell Rachel mumbled something under her breath as she held Lily. Who ever this Aline was sounded like she was trouble.

"All go deal with Aline. I'll see you guys later." Rachel said and then asked Lily something. Isabelle watched as Rachel and Lily disappeared inside the school.

"Who's Aline?" Alec asked.

"Aline is one of the popular girls at school." Clary replied in a calm voice but she kept staring where Rachel and Lily disappeared to.

"She only popular because she feared by everyone." Jazz mumbled under her breath.

"Let's put this way, she the kind of girl you don't want mess with. Cause if she wants something, she gets it." Maia spoke quietly. Isabelle was about ask why then did Rachel say she would go deal with Aline but the bell rang signaling it was time for last class to start soon. The gang headed back inside the school and soon everyone went their separate ways. Clary told Isabelle that she would show her where her last class was. As they neared Isabelle last class, English, Isabelle could see two people arguing at the end of hallway. As Isabelle walked closer she could see the figures, one was Rachel and she was arguing with another girl. The girl looked like as if she were partly Asian, she had a delicate figure, and almond-shape eyes. She had long glossy dark hair that was pulled from her face. The girl wasn't exactly pretty but she was still very striking.

"That's Aline." Clary whispered as she stopped in front of Isabelle's classroom door. "If you stay away from her, you'll be fine."

"But, what about Rachel? I mean why she arguing with Aline?" Isabelle asked worriedly. Clary just gave small smile.

"Don't worry about Rachel, she'll be fine. She's just calling Aline out. Anyways I'll see afterschool, okay?" Clary asked. Isabelle nodded her head and entered the classroom. Isabelle sat near the back of class waiting for it to start and just at the last minute she came in. Aline said near the middle of room and she looked pissed. Whatever Rachel said to her made Aline upset, if looks could kill Rachel probably would be dead. But right now all Isabelle wanted was school to end, maybe after class she would ask Clary what's going on.

* * *

_**Will Clary tell Isabelle what's going between Aline and Rachel? I guess you guys have to keep reading to fin you met Clary's gang, I hope you guys will like them as the story goes on. And yes I'm going my Aline a bitch in the story and later on you will meet her gang as review and tell me what guys think so far. Tell me if you guys think you will like Clary's gang or not? And don't worry I'll soon be adding Jace's thoughts in story soon as well.**_


	3. After School Talk

**_Author's note: I Oh My Gosh I couldn't believe how many reviews I got just in the last day or so. Thank you guys so much for the reviews!! Well here's chapter 3. Will Clary tell Isabelle about what's going on between Rachel and Aline? Or will Clary lie? I guess you guys will have to read to find out :P_**

**_Also to answer your question cnp97 their just normal highschool kids in this story._**

**_Disclamer: I do not own The Mortal Instrument series but I do own some of Clary's gang!! lol_**

* * *

Isabelle leaned against her locker waiting for Clary to show up. Isabelle was quite surprise how fast last period went by considering it was her least favourite class. But her mind kept wandering back to what happened between Aline and Rachel. When the bell rang to signal the end of the day Aline gathered her books quickly and rushed out the door with still a pissed look. As Isabelle waited for Clary she hoped that Rachel would be okay, even though she didn't know Rachel well she was still worried about her.

"So Isabelle, are you ready to go?" Clary asked popping out of nowhere. Isabelle gave a little jump causing Clary to laugh. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you." Clary apologized.

"Oh, it's alright…it's just I was thinking about something." Isabelle replied as she swung her backpack over her right shoulder and started to follow Clary.

"Were you thinking about something or someone?" Clary teased as she stepped outside and headed across the parking lot. Isabelle just shook her head.

"Sorry but no." Isabelle replied sarcastically as they reached Clary's Silver 2006 Chevrolet Corvette Convertible. Clary smiled as she opened the trunk and threw their bags in.

"So what's on your mind then?" Clary asked she got in the driver's side and Isabelle got in the passenger's side. Isabelle didn't reply as they drove out the school parking lot. She was still debating whether she should ask or not. But not asking was burning her inside; her curiosity was getting to her.

"Isabelle, what is wrong?" Clary asked worried. Isabelle hadn't spoken in the last ten minutes she was just staring out the window. "Isabelle, I know we just meet today but you can trust me. If there is something bothering you…… like missing your old home……. your friends. You can tell me. But please say something." Clary pleads with a worry voice.

"It's not that…." Isabelle paused for a few seconds. "Even though I do miss my home and friends…. But actually I'm worried about Rachel." Isabelle confessed. Now that was in the open she was afraid of what Clary would say. Would she yell at her and tell her that it was none of her business? Or would she just change the subject? Isabelle now wished that her brothers were here instead of them hanging out with guys. She could hear Clary give a soft sigh as she was staring at the road.

"I guess you would have found out sooner or later. So I guess now a good time then any. Do you mind if we stop at my place cause there's something I have to show you, that's if you really want to know?" Clary replied calmly. Clary wasn't upset as Isabelle thought she would be, but still there was something in her voice that Isabelle could tell she was kind of uncomfortable talking about it. Another ten minutes had passed by and Clary finally pulled into a paved drive way. Isabelle couldn't believe how beautiful Clary's home was. It was three stories high; it was a brick house with a wooden porch out front and the windows were tinted. Clary opened the front door and let Isabelle inside. As Clary headed upstairs Isabelle followed quietly she could sense this awkwardness quietness. She really wished that she hadn't said anything now.

"This is my room." Clary said smiling and opened her bedroom door. Isabelle couldn't believe how lovely Clary's room was. Hardwood flooring, light purple walls with sketch drawings tape to it. Clary's curtains were dark violet and she had light blue silk sheets on her bed.

"You know you can sit on the bed instead of standing like a robot." Clary giggled as she headed towards her desk that was in far corner of her room. Above her desk were a few shelves covered in books. As Isabelle sat down on Clary's bed she watched Clary reach up towards the top shelf and pull out book with a blue cover and gold writing on it. Clary sat down beside Isabelle and started flipping through the book.

"This is last year's yearbook." Clary stated as she finally landed on a page. She gave a soft sigh and stared down at the page. "Now where do I begin…?"

"The beginning could help." Isabelle suggested. Clary looked up with a faint smile on her face.

"Yeah I guess that would help." Clary gave a little laugh. "Well it all started a few years ago….I guess it was grade nine actually. And believe it or not but once upon a time Rachel, Maia, and I used to be friends with Aline." Clary said with a wary smile.

"What?!" Isabelle couldn't believe what she just heard. She just couldn't imagine them all being friends especially Rachel and Aline. Those two seemed like mortal enemies from what she witnessed today.

"Yes, it's true. We were all good friends….. that was until summer of grade nine came along. Aline's parents decided that she needed some more social skills so they sent her to a cheerleader camping." Clary gave a small shiver like she was in deep thought about something. "And trust me when she came back she was a total bitch. She started to order everyone around and somehow she managed to get on the cheerleader squad at our school."

"Okay hold just for a second." Isabelle cut in. "So you're telling me that Aline used to be actually nice?" Isabelle asked in disbelief. Clary nodded her head yes.

"I know it seems hard to believe but it's true. Aline use to be nice, kind, sweet and caring. That's why were all friends with her. She used to be someone you could actually depend on if you ever needed someone to talk, to have a shoulder to cry on. But as I said it all changed when she went to cheerleading camp….which reminds me, she is the head cheerleader at our school. So as long you stay away from the football field you should be fine." Clary advised. Isabelle gave her a questionable look.

"She likes to flirt with the football team even though she has boyfriend." Clary replied as she rolled her eyes.

"She has boyfriend? No way!"

Clary nodded her yes. "His name is Sebastian Morgenstern and he's the captain of the soccer team. He's a player too. Those two deserve each other." Clary said pretending to throw up causing Isabelle to laugh.

"Alright see here." Clary pointed to school picture of guy who had midnight black hair and dark eyes. From the picture he looked slender and muscular with a hint of elegance. He had a restless face and was all cheek bones. He was more than striking, just looking at this guy's picture made Isabelle's pulse race.

"That's Sebastian. And trust me this picture doesn't gave him any justice until you see him up close." Clary said with a hint of smile on her face. Suddenly Clary and Isabelle could hear footsteps echoing through the hall.

"Hey guys." A gentle voice said causing Clary and Isabelle to look up. Isabelle watched as Clary quickly closed the book.

"What were you guys looking at?" Rachel asked as she came closer.

"Oh, just last year's yearbook. I wanted to show Isabelle the cool dance pictures." Clary lied. Isabelle gave Clary an uncertain look but said nothing. Isabelle just watched Rachel fell for Clary's lie, soon they both were chatting away about school dance stories. Isabelle said nothing but just listened to them both. She wondered why Clary would lie to Rachel like that well okay she didn't actually lie, but yet she didn't tell the truth either. There was definitely something that she was missing but what?

Soon an hour passed by and the girls were laughing so hard as Rachel and Clary finished with their stories.

"No way, he actually did that?" Isabelle asked laughing as tears were running down her cheeks.

"Oh yeah, it was so funny." Rachel replied as she wiped her tears away with her finger. "So Isabelle, do you want me drive you home?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Isabelle replied as she got up off the bed. Rachel smiled and headed out the room. Isabelle and Clary followed. Once outside Clary opened her trunk and gave Isabelle her backpack and they said their good-byes. Clary watched as Rachel and Isabelle drove off down the deserted street. Clary gave small sigh as the cool wind blew against her skin. _Stupid Sebastian, why did he have to ruin everything? _Clary thought angrily as she headed back inside. She hated him with so much passion; she just wished Isabelle would not fall for him. He has a way of hurting people.

Rachel slowly pulled into Isabelle's drive way. "Here you go. I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel said with a kind smile.

Isabelle smiled back and headed inside. Rachel pulled out of the drive and started to drive home, she was only a block away from where Isabelle lived so it was just easier for give her a ride then to have Clary drive her then turn around and drive back home. As Rachel drove closer towards her home she could see a guy with black midnight hair. He was wearing a dark lose t-shirt and a pair of old blue jeans. It was him. He was standing there on the sidewalk staring at her. His eyes locked onto her's. She could feel her feelings shifting again. No she couldn't be hurt again, not by him, not by anyone. She drove on past him but she still could feel his gaze on her. She quickly pulled into her drive way and locked her car as she got out. She ran up to her room and slammed the door shut. Rachel could feel the tears slowly coming. She remembered of being hurt and betrayal all over again. She walked over towards her bed and fell onto her knees. She reached under her bed and pulled out a small wooden box that was made out of oak. She blew the dust off it and slowly opened it up. She pulled out silver picture frame. She stared at the picture. There was guy smiling at her like she was the only girl in the world that he ever cared about. He could also make her smile and laugh. There was just something about him that made her go crazy inside whenever he was around her. But that change all too fast for her, she was still hurting inside. She wished that she never ever met him now. Her grip tightened as she stood up and with one quick motion she whipped the picture frame across the room. She watched as the glass shattered onto the hardwood floor. The frame was broken just like her heart. _Jerk_, she thought damaged and collapsed onto her soft bed.

Isabelle watched from her bedroom as Rachel drove out her drive way. She was still wondering why Clary lied to Rachel. She wondered if she would ever know but one thing was for sure she was glad that first day of school was over. Suddenly, she could hear Alec and Jace laughing at something. She didn't want know so she shut her bedroom door to drown them out and decided to work on some her homework instead.

* * *

**_Hmmm....I wonder why Clary lied to Rachel? Why did Rachel throw her picture fame? And will Isabella find out the truth about why Clary lied to Rachel? I guess you guys will have to keep on reading to find out :P Well I hope you guys like this chapter, please review and tell me what you guys think about it or any of the characters._**


	4. Morning Troubles

_**Author's note: Thank you guys so much for your reviews!! I was so happywhen I read them :) In this chapter so new faces will be introduce into the story. Which I feeling that you guys are doing to hate as much as Aline. lol**_

**_Also to burning impossibly bright thanks for helping me with the story XD_**

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series but I do own some Clary's gang and Aline's. lol_**

* * *

"Isabelle! Would you come on already! You've been in the bathroom for over an hour now. Get out already!!!" Jace yelled and banged on the bathroom door. Isabelle smirked as she rinsed out her mouth with water.

"Well, maybe if you got up earlier and didn't sleep in you wouldn't be in this predicament." She replied and carefully applied her cherry lipstick to her lips. Jace was still banging on the door and she could hear Alec laughing at him. Isabelle smirked as she added some finishing touches to her face.

"Alright, you can have the bathroom now." Isabelle grinned as she opened the bathroom door and stepped aside. Jace just stared at her with an annoyed expression and slammed the door shut behind him. She could hear the bathroom door lock behind her.

"Nice job sis, you can always annoy him." Alec said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"It's not my fault. He makes it too easy sometimes." Isabelle smiled innocently. Alec just smiled and shook his head at her. Before long Alec, Isabelle and Jace left the house about ten minutes later after Jace finally emerged out of the bathroom and they made their way to school.

"So what do you guys think of everyone?" Alec asked as he parked into the school parking lot right beside Clary's vehicle.

"I like them…they seem really nice." Isabelle replied and stepped out.

"They seem cool." Jace replied as he swung his backpack over his left shoulder.

"Yeah, some more than others." Alec smirked at Jace as the trio entered the school.

"What does that mean?" Jace asked curiously while raising his eyebrow at Alec.

"I saw you eyeing Clary yesterday." Alec replied. Isabelle stared at Jace waiting for him to reply.

"You like Clary?" Isabelle asked in disbelief. Jace didn't reply but mumbled something under his breath and walked away. Alec and Isabelle looked at each other with a mischief smirk.

"He's hooked." Alec said staring at Jace who disappeared around a corner. "See you at lunch, sis." Alec said as he walked away leaving Isabelle by herself. She gave a small sigh and looked up and down the hall. She wanted to find Rachel. She wanted to ask her something that had been on her mind since her conversation with Clary but she couldn't see her. So she finally decided to go to her locker and get her books for her first class. As she turned to walk away she accidently ran into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" A voice snapped. Isabelle took a step back. She could feel the colour of her face draining away. Isabelle couldn't believe who she ended up face to face with…..Aline. Aline was staring at her like she was her mortal enemy.

"Aline, be nice to the new girl. It was just an accident." A deep voice said behind Aline. Isabelle's eyes travelled to were the voice was coming from. She froze. It was him, Sebastian. Clary was right about the picture, it didn't do him any justice at all. Isabelle's pulse started to race and her heart was beating like crazy, she could feel butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm sorry about Aline, it's been a bad morning for her." Sebastian said with a charming smile making Isabelle's heart do a back flip inside of her. She could hear Aline make a hun sound as she leaned against a locker. Unexpectedly Sebastian took Isabelle's right hand and kissed it. Isabelle felt herself blush. He was acting like a gentleman.

"Oh Sebastian, stop teasing the poor girl." A young voice said causing Isabelle to look over Sebastian's shoulder. There was a young girl standing behind him. She was wearing a golden short skirt and a skin tight white t-shirt. Isabelle figured it was the girl's cheerleading uniform. The girl had long wavy blonde hair, soft blue eyes. She was tall and curvy with a medium size chest.

"Kendra's right. Stop giving the girl hope. You're taken anyways." A girl laughed as she stood by Kendra. The girl had medium length black hair and grayish eyes. She was slim with some curves; she was also dressed in a cheerleading outfit. Isabelle took her hand back and stared between the two girls.

"Hey, who's this fine looking girl?" A voice asked behind her. Isabelle quickly turned around and saw two guys standing by Aline.

"Britany's right Sebastian, you're taken. But we're not." A guy said with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had an athletic body and a tan. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a loose white t-shirt. The guy smirked at her, causing her to take a step back.

"Kyle, don't scare her." Kendra snapped and tossed her wavy blonde hair. Suddenly the other guy started to snicker and wrapped his arm around Isabelle's waist. Isabelle stared at him, she could see that he had an athletic build too, and he had light tan skin. He had shaggy blonde hair and pale hazel eyes. He was wearing light colour jeans and a dark green button up shirt.

"Not you too Hunter, would you leave her alone." Britany said annoyed as she leaned against a locker. Hunter just shook his head and smirked.

"Oh come on, she enjoys being in my arms. Don't ya. So what's your name? You pretty little thing." Hunter flirted. Isabelle made some sort of snort sound and pushed Hunter away. She accidently ran into Sebastian.

"Why on earth should I give you my name?" She replied irritated. Hunter smirked and took a step closer.

"Well, I need your name if we're going out." He replied staring at her. Isabelle gave a harsh laugh.

"Don't count on it." She shot back. She could feel herself staring to get very annoyed by him.

"Her name is Isabelle Lightwood." Aline said all of the sudden and started to walk towards Sebastian. Isabelle stared at her angrily. Aline smirked as she intertwined her fingers with Sebastian's.

"And how did you know that?" Kyle asked as he crossed his arms against his chest. A sly smile came upon Aline's face.

"We have English together and also I overheard Clary saying your name to Rachel." Aline said with a sweet smile but her eyes sparkled with mischief. "I wouldn't get to close to her Hunter; she's hanging with Clary and the others."

Isabelle just stared at Aline with a cold stone look. She took a quick glance at Sebastian. He seemed almost frozen in place. He stared at her with curious eyes now.

"Hunter, Kyle, Britany, Kendra leave her alone. Now go." Sebastian said in cold hard voice. He has a commanding voice but not once did he break his eye contact with her. Aline let go of his hand and crossed her arms against her chest. Isabelle could hear Hunter and Kyle's footsteps walking away. Britany and Kendra both gave one last smirk at her as they disappeared down the hall. Sebastian was about say something when his name was called sharply. He looked up.

"Leave her alone! She doesn't need be involved with this." A sharp voice yelled. Isabelle turned around to see Clary and Rachel walking towards her. Clary was fuming as she approached and Rachel had this cold hateful expression as she stared at Sebastian.

"Aww, you don't want her to join our little group. I think she has potential." Aline smiled and took a step closer towards Isabelle. In one quick movement Clary was in front of Isabelle.

"Stay away from her." Clary said heatedly. Aline's eyes flickered from Clary's to Isabelle's. A devious smile spread across her face.

"Don't worry, we still have the whole year to turn her to our side." Aline smiled wickedly and made a hoarse laugh. Clary's eyes narrowed as she watched Aline disappeared down the hall. Clary's eyes flicked to Rachel who was staring at Sebastian. _This is not good, _Clary thought worriedly. She quickly grabbed Isabelle's wrist and dragged her down the hall leaving Rachel and Sebastian alone. Clary definitely didn't want Isabelle to witness what was going to go down with Rachel and Sebastian.

Rachel stood there still, like time had stopped all together. It had been over a year since Rachel had been alone with Sebastian and seeing him again, her mixed emotions were all coming back to her. His appearance hadn't changed one bit but still he seemed older, like the past year had changed something from the inside. Rachel had tried her best to never ever be in this kind of situation but I guess fate had a different plan for her.

Sebastian couldn't believe how much Rachel had changed over the past year. Her hair was longer and her eyes sparkled in light. In the light her skin gave off this almost faint glow that could make her look like angel. He wanted to say something but nothing came out. As he stared into her eyes, he could see the pain, hurt, and anger in them. She may have put on a mask to hide her emotions but her eyes, gave her away. He could still read her like a book.

"Leave Isabelle alone she has nothing to do with this rivalry." Rachel said to break the awkward silence that hung in the air. Sebastian raised his eyebrow at her.

"Oh." He replied with a smirk that crept upon his face.

"What happened between us has nothing to do with her. She's just a new student, so tell Aline to leave her alone." Rachel replied crossly.

"And what if we don't leave her alone?" Sebastian said smirking as he crossed his arms. He leaned against a locker staring at her. He could see the rage in her forest green eyes.

"Then you'll pay Sebastian. Don't cross that line." Rachel warned. Sebastian's eyes sparked with amusement.

"And if I do?" He questioned as he drew his face near Rachel's. Rachel could feel his warm breath touch her skin. Her emotions were running crazy like a roller coaster but at the moment her anger was getting the better of her. If he even dares to hurt Isabelle, he would pay a price. So with one swift movement her opened hand made contact with his cheek. Sebastian's eyes widened in shock. He heard Rachel mumble something under breath then she stormed off leaving him alone. He couldn't believe that Rachel slapped him. He knew that she could get anger easily but she never got to the point where she would slap someone. Sebastian knew he was late for first period so he decided to skip. He quickly headed towards the guys' bathroom. As he stared at his reflection in the mirror, he could see a red mark across his cheek. But still there was a smirk across his face. This was a whole new level with Rachel. _This year is going to be a lot more interesting,_ Sebastian thought with a grin on his face as he emerged out the bathroom and slowly made his way towards cafeteria.

* * *

_**Hmmm....I wonder what Sebastian and Aline have plan for Isabelle? And will Isabelle ever find out the truth about what's really going? I guess you guys have to keep reading to find out. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please review and tell me what you think so far about story or even the characters. Your reviews are what keep me writing so please review!!!!!!! Thanks :P**_


	5. Lunch Troubles

_**Author's Note: Sorry guys I couldn't post this sooner. Blame school :( But I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Your reviews keep me writing for guys!! So please continue to review!!!**_

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series but I do own some of Clary's and Aline's gang._**

* * *

For the rest of the morning to Isabelle's surprise it went smoothly. She hadn't run into Aline or her gang after this morning's event but she was still had worried, it wasn't for her though, it was for Rachel. Usually she would run into Rachel in the halls during the breaks but since this morning Rachel wasn't around and that bothered her. Also since this morning Clary became her unofficial body guard, after each class Clary would be waiting for her, and would walk her to her next class. When lunch came around they headed outside to meet the others, the others were sitting on the bleachers. Her brothers and the guys were sitting together laughing at something, she had a feeling she did not want to know. Then she looked to where the girls were sitting, discussing something, her heart fell and the worry inside of her increased. Rachel didn't even show up for lunch. Maia smiled as they both to a seat beside her and Jazz.

"So what are you guys excited about?" Clary asked trying to act normal. But since this morning she had become deeply concerned about Isabelle. Isabelle didn't need to be involved in this drama. What happened between Aline, Sebastian, Rachel and her has nothing to do with Isabelle. She didn't deserve to be pulled into this affair. As Maia responded to Clary's question, she took a quick glance over at Isabelle. Clary frowned, she could read in Isabelle's expression that she was worried about Rachel and Clary had to admit that she was beginning to worry too. She hadn't seen Rachel after she left her alone with Sebastian this morning either.

"Clary, are you alright?" Jazz asked concerned.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. So what were you talking about?" Clary replied as her eyes flickered around the circle.

"We're just trying to figure out what kind of movies to watch at Rachel's on Friday night." Maia replied. "Are you sure you are okay? You look kind of pale."

Clary just nodded her head and gave a few suggestions.

* * *

"So are you going to ask her out?" Blake asked as he laid down on the bench.

"Ask who out?" Alec replied confused.

"Jace, are you going to ask Clary out?" Blake replied as he shut his eyes and relaxed. Alec took a quick glance at Jace and smirked.

"What makes you think that I want to ask Clary out?" Jace replied as he raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms against his chest.

"We're not blind, we saw you checking her out." Adam replied grinning. "And I think I saw you drool a little too."

Blake and Alec started cracking up causing the girls to look up at them. Derek looked over at Jace and smirked.

"What's so fuuny?" Maia asked as she raised her eyebrow at them.

"Nothing." Jace replied too quickly making Clary narrow her eyes at him.

"Oh really?" She questioned. Jace was about to reply but Blake cut him off.

"Actually, we were just discussing which girl in our group that Jace should ask out." Blake replied grinning. Maia and Jazz looked at each with mischief in their eyes.

"Oh, and which girl would that be?" Jazz asked amused.

"Cla-'' Jace quickly coved Blake's mouth with his hand. The girls started laughing. Clary could feel herself starting to blush as she stared at Jace. She never cared about dating since she started high school, she loved being single. It meant spending more time with her friends and family but for some reason there was something about Jace that changed her mind and it didn't hurt that he was quite handsome either.

Derek just shook his head at the scene in front of him, but he did find it amusing. As he was watching them something caught his eye. He looked up, it was Rachel. She was leaning against the wall, she looked exhausted but there was something else that was bothering him. He watched as she turned her head to the side. He froze. He couldn't believe his eyes. Rachel, she was bleeding from what looked like her cheek or was it from her lip he couldn't tell exactly but still. He rapidly got up and jumped off the bleachers.

"Rachel….." Clary whispered. She couldn't believe that Rachel was bleeding, if Aline or Sebastian had anything to do with hurting her, they would pay. She quickly got up and was about to jump down but Derek stopped her.

"Clary, don't." Derek said firmly. His voice has hard, cold and commanding. Isabelle watched as Clary and Derek had a stare down between each other, she could feel the tension between them raising all of sudden, and she didn't like it.

"Clary, stay. It won't do you any good." Derek replied cold. Clary just stared at him for what seemed like forever but finally sat back down. Isabelle could see that Clary was quite upset though. Isabelle then took a quick glance back at Derek; he was running across the field towards Rachel. She watched as Rachel looked up as Derek came closer to her. They started talking and from what Isabelle could see she could tell that Rachel was shook up. Derek gently took his index finger and lifted her chin with it, like he was examining it. They exchanged words again and headed inside the school. Isabelle felt the whole atmosphere change in just one instant. She felt the tension, the worry. She watched as Clary held her head down, Jazz and Maia both looked concerned, Blake was sitting up and had a hateful expression on his face, and Adam looked ticked. His hands were clenched into fists. He looked like he was about to punch someone out. Isabelle was scared she had never seen any of them this upset before. Her brothers looked just as confused as she was. She knew that everyone knew what was going on, but they weren't saying anything…… that was until Clary broke the silence.

"If only I had been there for her, then maybe she wouldn't have gotten hurt." Clary spoke angrily. Blake looked up at Clary.

"You know that's not true. They would have still hurt her." Blake replied more calmly but still Isabelle could see the hate in his face. Isabelle just sat in silence.

"Oh Clary, don't blame yourself." Jazz said gently but Clary just shook her head.

"They're going to pay." Clary replied crossly and jumped down from the bleachers. Isabelle watched as Clary disappeared into the school.

"Who's going to pay?" Isabelle asked softly, she wasn't even sure if they even heard her but she guess they did. They didn't say anything for awhile.

"Aline and Sebastian." Maia whispered finally as she gave a soft sigh. Isabelle looked into Maia's eyes. She could see hurt, regret, and sympathy.

"I'll go talk to Clary and try to calm her down." Blake said as he got off the bench and headed for the school. Isabelle was so confused about what just happened. Suddenly she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw it was Maia.

"I know this is so confusing for you but we'll explain everything Friday night, you deserve to know the truth." Maia said quietly. Before Isabelle could reply the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Everyone went their separate ways without saying a single word. Isabelle went to English, her emotions were all over the place. She didn't know what to think anymore. She watched as Aline entered the classroom with a smug look on her face. The one thing that Isabelle knew for sure was that Aline definitely had something to with whatever happened to Rachel.

* * *

_**Looks like Isabelle will learn the truth but the question is what happened to Rachel after she left Sebastian? Did Aline really hurt Rachel or was it someone else? Also guys wanted to tell you that in a few more chapter I'm going to go a Halloween dance and I want to know is you guys have any suggestions for what the characters should dress up as? I want to hear your ideas. Thanks for reading and please review!!!!!**_


	6. Flashback

_**Author's note: hey guys here's chapter 6 finally!!! Sorry I took so long to update my sis. was hogging the computor :( Anyways thanks again for the wonderful reviews XD**_

**_Disclamer: I do not the Mortal Instrument series but do own some Clary's and Aline's gang :P_**

* * *

Rachel fell onto her bed exhausted. She couldn't believe how terrible her day went. First her little talk with Sebastian, and she swore that she would never see or talk to him again. Well that was a fail. Then at lunch she stood up for Lily. Only Aline would hurt someone for such a stupid reason. Rachel slowly touched her lip and flinched, she gave a soft sigh as she recalled the event.

***Flash Back***

_"Aline, will you leave her alone? It was a freaking accident!" Rachel yelled as she stepped in front of Lily who was terrified. Lily was against the farthest wall in the girl's washroom petrified. Her light brown was all messed up and her dark brown eyes were full of fresh tears. She watched as Lily slid down the wall hugging her knees and staying as far from Aline as she possibly could. _

_"I can't believe you just slapped her because she accidently ran into you!" Rachel snapped at Aline. Aline just shrugged her shoulders and smirked. Aline's eyes never made contact with Rachel's but instead she was staring at Lily with victory, like she just won some battle._

_"I wouldn't have slapped her if she was watching where she was going." Aline replied innocently while Kendra and Britany stood behind her snickering. Rachel just could not believe how cold Aline's heart had become. As Rachel stared into Aline's eyes, all she saw was a stranger. Like the person Rachel had first become friends with was gone, not a trace left. The person that she once called a friend had vanished inside this stranger's body that stood before her. She wondered what really took place at cheerleading camp to have changed Aline so much. But the real question was did she really want to know the answer? She guessed there was only one way to find out._

_"What happened to you at cheerleading camp two years ago?" Rachel asked as she tried to calm her emotions down. She still kept her guard up while she blocked Aline's path to Lily. Aline froze for a few seconds Rachel's question caught her off guard. She was not expecting Rachel's question. She stayed quiet; carefully she studied Rachel's expression. She pondered whether she should answer or not._

_"Do you really want to know the truth?" Aline questioned, with mischief in her eyes. Rachel narrowed her eyes; she did not reply but only nodded her head. A slow smile spread across Aline's face._

_"At first, I really didn't want to be at some stupid cheerleading camp. I despised my parents for dropping me off at some strange camp. As days passed I tried my best not to interact with anyone but in the end it was useless." Aline paused for few seconds and took a few steps towards Rachel._

_"You see the top cheerleader took me under her wing and taught me everything I know now. See helped to become stronger and more powerful. She helped me to get things that I always wanted in life that I could never get before…..like boyfriends, money, and my own gang." Aline smiled as she stood right in front of Rachel's face. They were so close that they could feel each other's warm breath._

_"She gave me everything my heart desired. Everything I could possibly want, just like Clary had always had."_

_"Clary? What does Clary have anything to do with this?" Rachel asked in disbelief. Aline's eyes narrowed like a cat who was staking their pray. Aline gave short harsh laugh._

_"Didn't you know Rachel that Clary had everything to do with this? She had everything I always wanted but could never have. Everyone loved her; she had the perfect life, the perfect boyfriend, until he had to move away." Aline smiled at that. "She had a best friend that she could trust her life with." Aline said as she pointed at Rachel. "A perfect family, everything that I could want but never could have it. But as I said at the beginning thanks to cheerleading camp that all changed for me." She said smugly. Rachel just shook her head at Aline._

_"So is that why this morning you went after Isabelle?" Rachel questioned. "So you can take everything away from her new friendship with Isabelle?" Aline's eyes flicked with amusement. _

_"You always have been the smart one in the group, Rachel. You see I'm still missing something though." Aline smiled as she took her index finger and scratched Rachel's cheek and the top of her lip. _

_"Oh and what would that be?" Rachel asked irritated. Aline's eyes sparkled with amusement now._

_"A boyfriend." Aline smirked._

_"A boyfriend?" Rachel asked bewildered. It didn't make any sense that Aline needed at boyfriend, she already had Sebastian. "Don't you already have a boyfriend Aline? That you stole in the first place anyways." _

_"You're right I do have a boyfriend and of course you of all people should know that. Since I'm the one who stole him in the first place right under your nose." Aline smirked. Rachel's expression became bitter as she stared at Aline, who of course was smiling because she knew she just hit a soft spot. _

_"You're after Jace." Rachel stated without any emotion now. It was all becoming clearer now to Rachel. Aline's eyes flashed with laughter as she stared at Rachel. _

_"Well, I must say I had a lovely little chat with you, Rachel. It almost felt like old times….we should do this again…." Aline's eyes flicked around the bathroom. "But, next time in a nicer setting." Aline smiled and turned around whipping her long dark hair in Rachel's face. Rachel watched as Aline made a few quick snaps with her fingers and headed out of the bathroom. Kendra and Britany just smiled wickedly at her as they followed their beloved leader. Rachel gave an annoyed sigh. She quickly turned around to face Lily who was still sitting on the ground but her tears had finally stopped. Lily's tears had ruined her make-up. She looked like a sad, messed up clown. Rachel grabbed some paper towels and turned on the warm water then wetted them. She carefully knelt down beside Lily._

_"Lily, are you okay?" She asked concerned. Lily looked up; she nodded her head and gave a faint smile._

_"Let's get you cleaned up." Rachel said as she helped Lily up off the floor and gently wiped away the smudged make-up. After that she rummaged through her bag and tenderly redid Lily's make-up for her again._

_***************_

"_There you go. You look beautiful." Rachel said as she put her cover up back into her bag._

_"Thanks Rachel." Lily whispered and gave her a light hug. Rachel watched as Lily disappeared in the busy hallway. She gave a soft sigh and stared at her reflection now. She slowly touched her cheek and could feel the wetness of her blood as it ran down her cheek. She took some more paper towels and ran them under warm water to wash the blood away but the cut was still deep. The blood only slowed down a little, who knew Aline could really scratch somebody but Rachel should not have been surprised. Aline's fingernails were so long that they could be a deadly weapon. Rachel did what she could stop the bleeding, if it was even a little bit. Eventually she left the girl's washroom to get some air. _

***End of Flash Back***

Rachel gave a small groan as she sat up on her bed. She knew what she had to do. She had to protect them from Aline's wrath. She reached across her bed and grabbed her phone from her bedside table. She dialled Isabelle's number and waited. Finally on the third ring the phone picked up.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hey, Jace. Is that you?" Rachel asked.

"Ya it is, who's this?"

"It's Rachel."

"Oh hey Rach, let me guess you wanted to talk to Izzy?"

"Actually…." Rachel paused trying to find the right words to say.

"Actually what?" Jace replied when Rachel didn't answer right away.

"Actually…I need talk to you….alone."

"Alone? Rach, what's going on?" Jace questioned. Rachel gave annoyed sigh.

"I'll explain everything when we talk. Can I meet you at the small café, just a couple of blocks away?"

"Yeah…sure." He replied uncertain.

"Alright, see you in few minutes." Rachel replied and hung up the phone. She jumped off her bed and scrambled towards her front door and with one quick movement she left her house and was on her way to meet Jace.

* * *

_**Ha, you guys have to wait and see what happens between Rachel and Jace when they met. I hope you guys like this chapter now you have some light on what's going on but not all....please review and tell me what you guys think so far!!!**_


	7. Cafe Conversation

_**Author's note: Yay!! 30 reviews I'm so happy that you guys like this story!!! So here is chapter 7. I hope you guys enjoy it. Time to find out what Rachel has to say to Jace.**_

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series but I do own some of Clary's and Aline's gang._**

* * *

Rachel slid into the back corner booth waiting for Jace to arrive. She wasn't sure if he would actually come or not, but she hoped he would though. They needed to talk. Rachel heard the door chime, she looked up and a small smile crept upon her face. He came. She watched as he scanned the café. She gave a small wave catching his attention. He slid into the booth on the opposite side.

"So what's up?" Jace questioned. He had no idea why Rachel would call him, but she wasn't the first girl to call him out the blue. Most girls called him to ask him out which of course he never declined ….maybe that's why Rachel called him. _If that's case_, he thought as he eyed her up and down. It would be rude of him to not accept her offer.

"Let me guess…you want ask me out?" He smirked. He glanced down and saw Rachel's hand lying across the table. He lightly touched her hand. Rachel just rolled her eyes at him and pulled her hand away.

"Ya, that's it…..not." Rachel replied sarcastically. "I asked you here to talk about your sister."

"My sister?" He asked confused.

"Ya you know, your sister. She has long black hair, dark eyes. She's slim, beautiful and sassy."

"I know who my sister is." Jace grinned and shook his head at Rachel.

"Just making sure." Rachel smirked.

"Alright, so what does my sister have to do with this conversation?" Jace asked as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"You, make sure your sister stays away from Aline….and so do you." Rachel said seriously.

"Aline? Rachel what are you not telling me? I know we just moved here and so trusted issues are still being made, but if my family is in trouble I have the right to know what the heck is going on." Jace replied concerned. His eyes locked onto Rachel's. Her green eyes flickered as she watched Jace staring at her. She gave soft sigh and started to explain about what took place this morning. Jace listened carefully without interrupting, which surprised her the most.

"You slapped Sebastian." Jace started to laugh. Rachel rolled her eyes and a small grin formed across her face.

"Okay that explained why Clary and Isabelle were quiet this morning. But what happened at lunch? Why weren't you there?" He asked as he took a sip of his drink. Rachel frowned; she took her napkin and dipped into her water. She took her napkin and lightly wiped her cheek removing the cover up that hid Aline's mark on her face. Rachel watched as Jace's expression turned into worry.

"What the –'' He started. In a flash, he was out of seat and slid beside Rachel. Jace careful cupped Rachel's face and examined her cheek.

"Rachel, what happened at lunch?" His voice was furious now. He lightly touched her cheek, Rachel quickly flinched away.

"This is why I asked you to look out for Isabelle and….why you should stay away from Aline." Rachel spoke softly. She couldn't look at him.

"Rachel, what happened?" Jace asked for the third time. He needed to know. He still couldn't believe what he saw but it was there staring at his face. The mark on Rachel's face would go away in a few days but still. Rachel took in a deep breath and slowly explained what happened in the girl's washroom. By the end of the story Rachel watched as Jace's right hand tightened into a fist.

"That's why I'm asking you to make sure Isabelle stays away from Aline and her gang….and so do you. I don't want either of you to get involved in her little game." Rachel said with a calm voice. She gently touched Jace's hand; he relaxed a little but not a lot.

"Looks like Aline has a lot of jealousy issues to work out." Jace said after he calmed down a bit. Rachel just gave a sideways grin. She glanced at the clock that hung on the wall.

"It's getting late, we should probably go." Rachel said as she pulled out her wallet to pay for her bill but Jace stopped her. She looked up to see Jace shaking his head no, and then pulled out his wallet instead; he laid ten bucks on the table. Rachel grinned. _Looks like he does have some boyfriend material in him after all_, Rachel thought as Jace helped her out of the booth.

"I'll gave you ride." Rachel said once they were outside of the café and half way across the parking lot. Jace lived closer to the café then Rachel did, so it was just easier for her to give him a ride. As they walked towards Rachel's car, there was a small pot hole in their way but it was so small that Rachel didn't see it as they walked. Rachel felt herself go down; she waited to feel the impacted of the hard cold ground….but it never came. Instead she felt strong, warm arms wrap around her waist pulling her to her feet once again.

"I know that I'm that good looking but you didn't really have to throw yourself in front of me." Jace grinned as he held Rachel close to him. Rachel made a harsh laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Is that what you think? Sorry but I've seen plenty of nicer, hotter and sexier guys than you." Rachel smirked and playfully punched Jace's chest. Jace faked pouted pretending to be hurt by her comment and let her go. Rachel laughed as she made her way towards her vehicle.

"Oh, you'll get over it." Rachel replied grinning as she got in the driver's side and started the car. Jace laughed as he got into the passenger's side. After a few minutes Rachel pulled into the Lightwood's driveway. Jace said his farewell and got out, Rachel just shook her head at him as he shut the passenger door and walked away. Rachel drove back to her place, she did all she could do for them, to warn them about Aline. Now hopefully they would heed her warning.

*************

"Jace is that you?" Isabelle asked as she came out of the living room. Jace hung up his jacket and took off his boots before he decided to reply.

"Was that Rachel's car in the driveway?" Isabelle questioned and took a step closer towards Jace. "I thought you said you were going for a walk?"

"I did…" Jace lied. "But on way back it was getting late and Rachel was passing through…so she gave a ride since our house was close by."

"Oh!" Isabelle replied and headed back into the living room. Jace rolled his eyes as he made his way towards his room. He was still having a hard time soaking up all the information that Rachel told him during their chat. He had to come up with something to make sure he stayed as far away from Aline as possible and to make sure Isabelle didn't get mixed into her plans either. There had be some way to stay away from her but how? Jace laid down on his bed thinking. He knew that Rachel was holding back something important as she explained about what happened today, but what could that be? Most likely something from the past, it would be the only thing that would make sense at this point. But at the moment his major concern was to keep his siblings safe. He had to think of something. Suddenly he got an idea, but he needed to make sure it would work and at the moment he could only think of one person to call cause she was the only one who knew what heck was actually going on. Jace picked up his cell and dialled her number. He hoped that she would be home by now, finally she answered.

* * *

_**I wondered what Jace's plan is? And who is he calling? I guess you guys have to keep reading to find out. lol Anyways please review!! Tell me what you guys think about the charatcers, or the story!!**_


	8. Girls' Night: Part 1

_**Author's note: Here's chapter 8! Thank guys for the wonderful reviews!! I loved seeing you guess who Jace was calling. In time you'll find out what Jace's plan is. Anyways this chapter forwards to Girls' Night and finally you learn about what happened to Rachel, Clary, Aline and Sebastian. Enjoy XD**_

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series. But I do own some of Clary's and Aline's gang though :P_**

* * *

Rachel smiled as she got things ready for the girls' night at her place. She couldn't believe that it was finally Friday and man was she thankful for that. The beginning of the week was just like a stupid soap opera, but as the week went on it calmed down. Aline and her gang kept their distance. Rachel glanced at the clock that was hanging on the kitchen wall. _The girls should be here any minute_, she thought as she made her way towards the living room to rearrange the furniture. As Rachel moved the last of the furniture, the doorbell rang. Rachel smiled as went to answer it.

"Clary! Isabelle!" Rachel greeted and gave them both a hug. She led them into the living room and took a seat. They chatted right away and half through the conversation Rachel's doorbell rang again.

"I'll be right back." Rachel excused herself and disappeared from the living room.

"Her place is gorgeous." Isabelle said as she watched Rachel leaving. Clary gave a light laugh.

"If you think this is gorgeous then you have to see her room." Clary replied as she looked passed Isabelle and smiled. "Hey girls!"

Isabelle turned around to Maia, and Jazz entering the living room giggling about something.

"What's so funny?" Clary and Isabelle asked in unsion.

"Oh didn't Rachel tell you?" Maia questioned as took a seat across from Isabelle. Clary and Isabelle both shook their heads no. Jazz grinned as Rachel entered into the living room rolling her eyes.

"It seems Rachel has a secret admirer." Jazz smirked as she settled into her seat.

"A secret admirer?" Isabelle questioned as she faced Rachel, who had her arms folded across her chest annoyed.

"Yup, Rachel, Jazz and I found it on her locker taped with a small flower." Maia explained with excitement.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Clary asked.

"Because, it's probably some joke." Rachel replied as she leaned into her seat.

"Yeah, right. I bet it's for real. Now the question is who sent it you." Jazz said as she was thinking of the many possibilities. Rachel gave a sigh and got up.

"I'm getting a drink. Anyone want one?" Rachel asked. The girls shook their heads no and started back into their conversation trying to figure out who sent the note. Rachel just shrugged her shoulders and headed into the kitchen and poured herself so some water. She needed something light at the moment. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night ahead of her.

"Rachel?" a voice asked bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Isabelle standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey Izzy. Having fun so far?" Rachel asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Do you want an honest answer?" Isabelle questioned back. Rachel gave short laugh.

"Yeah, sorry about that, that's why I didn't mention the note. They're sometimes worse than old ladies at the hair salon when it comes to gossip. So do you need anything?"

"I was wondering where your bathroom is actually?"

"It's just around the corner and up the stairs. Then it's on fourth door on your right." Rachel replied smiling. Isabelle thanked her and disappeared. Rachel gave one last sigh as she headed back into living room to meet her doom.

****************

Isabelle wandered down the hall after she was done in the bathroom. To her surprise the bathroom was not that hard to find, so she decided to wander. Most of the doors were shut, except one. She paused in front of it. The door was opene a little bit leaving light to shine through the crack. She wondered if she should see what's in it, she was quite curious. She looked up and down the hall; she didn't hear anything….. so she quietly pushed the door open. She blinked a few times. The room was beautiful. Hardwood flooring, the walls were a light purple covered in photographs. The bed looked to be queen size covered in dark blue silk sheets. In the far corner was a desk made out of chestnut with shelves above it covered in books. On the other side was a couple of dressers made out oak and what looked to be a walk in-closet. This had to be Rachel's room. Isabelle slowly made her way towards the photos, there were so many of them. Most of the pictures were pictures of Rachel and her friends having a good time like at the beach, school, park and some vacation place. Isabelle soon made her way towards Rachel's desk and stared at the books. Most of them were fiction. As Isabelle stared at the books something shiny caught her eye on the floor. She bent down and carefully picked it up, it was glass and there was more in Rachel's trash. Isabelle bent down and picked up a wooden picture frame. She could believe her eyes. _No way that's impossible….they're mortal enemies…this has to be a mistake…_Isabelle thought confused as she stared at the photo in a daze.

"Isabelle? Are you okay?" a voice asked. Isabelle froze, she was caught she didn't know what she should say but somehow she managed to turn around. Her eyes widened.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be in here, It's just that your door was open a bit and I was just curious at what your room was like and well I-''

Rachel laughed and shook her head. "Isabelle, it's alright. I have nothing to hide."

Isabelle was surprised how kind Rachel's voice was, no hint of anger in it at all. She watched as Rachel's eyes glanced at the photo that she was holding. Rachel then stared at her, like she was trying to read her expression. After a short time Rachel gave a short sigh.

"Yes, the guy in the photo that you are holding is Sebastian." Rachel spoke quietly and took a seat on her bed.

"Were you and Sebastian together?" Isabelle asked in disbelief. Rachel gave a half-heart smile as she patted a spot next to her. Isabelle sat as she stared at Rachel. It looked like Rachel was trying to figure out the right words to say.

"I know this may be hard for you to believe but yes Sebastian and I were together for awhile." Rachel stated as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What happened?"

"Well….Aline that's what happened." Rachel replied. Isabelle gave a confused expression making Rachel laugh a little.

"It might be better if I explained from the beginning." Rachel replied as she took a deep breath. "You see, Sebastian and I met a few months before the summer…..I think it was when spring term for sports started…anyways Sebastian was the captain and still is the captain of Soccer team. I was with Maia when we both accidently ran into each other after school. You see, Sebastian is a year older than I am and it was every girl's dream to at least have a conversation with him let alone date him. So when we started talking I thought I was in heaven." Rachel explained as she took the picture out of Isabelle's hands and into her own. A faint smile lit across her face as she remembered some fun times she had with him.

"So what happened?" Isabelle asked curiously.

"I'm getting to that." Rachel replied with a small smirk. "After we chatted, we started to hang out more and well….finally he asked me out. So immediately I said yes and believe it or not we became the most popular couple in school but as time went on, everything I thought he was a lie…." Rachel paused for a few moments thinking about something.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it turned out that he was cheating on me."

"What?!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Yes…with Aline. Sebastian had been seeing her behind my back for almost two months before I found out. Once I did find out I dumped him and hadn't spoken to him since….well except for that morning that is." Rachel replied as she got up off her bed and made her way towards the trash. Isabelle stared at Rachel, she had never seen her so sad and hurt.

"How did you find out?" Isabelle asked to break the silence that hung in the air. Rachel was quiet for a moment before she replied simply with a statement.

"Clary." She replied and dropped the photo into her trash can. Then with a flick of the switch Rachel was smiling again putting on a mask to hide her pain Isabelle figured.

"Alright, let's go downstairs. I ordered pizza for us the guy should be here any minute." Just as Rachel said that the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here!" Jazz screamed from downstairs. Rachel smiled at Isabelle as they headed downstairs to get some the pizza before the rest of girls ate it all.

* * *

_**Now the serious part is over, next chapter time for fun! Also a few surprise guesses are coming, try to figure that out :P I hope you guess like it. Please review and tell me what you guys think so far of the story or the characters?**_


	9. Girls' Night: Part 2

_**Author's note: Hey guys, thanks for the amazing reviews they mean alot! Also I just want to clear a few things up. I know a few of you want less of Rachel but the thing is you need to know what she knows or else your going to be quite lost when a big drama thing happens between Jace, Clary, Rachel, Aline and Sebastian in the future chapters. But I promise you others' p. will be added. Likely for you guys since I love you guys so much that in this chapter I added some Clary&Jace. Enjoy XD**_

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series sadly but I do own Rachel, Derek, Jazz, Adam, Kendra, Blake, Britany, Kyle, and Hunter!_**

* * *

"Alright Isabelle, it's your turn. Truth or Dare?" Jazz grinned. Isabelle took a quick glance around the room, at waiting eyes. Everyone else already had their turn. Maia was dared to go next door and ask Rachel's next door neighbor, which turn out to be a hot guy that went to their school, if he had any pickle juice? Clay on the other hand chose truth and was asked who her first kiss was? Which turned out be a boy named Nick. Their kiss turned out to be an accident when she was younger. Rachel as well chose truth, she was asked out of the guys from their group who she thought was the hottest? And man did she turn beat red, but in the end she said it was tie between Derek and Adam. Jazz on the other hand chose dare. She was dared to drink a weird concoction of whatever was in Rachel's refrigerator. To Isabelle surprise Jazz drank it. Now it was her turn, she was having a hard time deciding which to choose.

"I'll….go with….truth…" She replied finally, and waited for her fate from Jazz.

"Ahhh man, you guys are no fun. No one except Maia and I chose dare." Jazz wined. Clary rolled her eyes.

"That's because we know you too well, you would have sent us to our doom if we chose dare." Clary replied.

"Hmmm….true. Anyways, let's see here, a truth question….let me think…." Jazz said as she sat back in her chair thinking for a good question to ask Izzy.

"Will you come on already? We don't have all night here." Rachel said breaking the silence that had taken place over the group.

"Alright I got one. You've been at school at least a week now, so you must have at least a crush on someone. So if you do have a crush, then, who is he?" Jazz smirked. Isabelle froze and gave a quiet sigh.

"Ya, I have a crush." She replied looking towards Clary and Rachel for help, both gave her a sympathetic look.

"So who is it?" Maia asked curiously. Isabelle hesitated for a few minutes before she replied.

"Simon." She whispered as she stared at the ground, she couldn't bear to see the others' reactions.

"Simon!" Maia, Clary and Jazz yelled in shock. A sly grin crept across Rachel's face.

"You mean my best guy friend, Simon?" Clary repeated again in disbelief. She would have never imagined that Isabelle could fall for her best guy friend. Sure Simon was a sweet, caring guy but his looks….well…they weren't the best. That's why most girls wouldn't even take a second look at him.

"I think Isabelle has made right choice for falling for Simon." Rachel said breaking Clary's thoughts. Clary, Maia, Jazz and Isabelle turned all their attention towards Rachel. She gave annoyed sigh.

"I think Simon likes her too, that's why." Rachel answered their questionable eyes.

"What makes you think that Simon likes Isabelle?" Jazz asked. "No offense or anything." She quickly added and gave a quick glance towards Izzy.

"You guys didn't see Simon yesterday." Rachel grinned.

"No duh, he was sick." Jazz replied. Rachel gave a mysterious laugh.

"Actually, he wasn't sick…he got contacts." Rachel replied smirking. "And I must say with contacts he's quite good looking…now if he let Jazz and I take him out shopping for a new style, he could be quite a catch."

"No way……. are you serious?" Maia asked in disbelief. Rachel nodded her head.

"Think about it, ever since he saw Izzy…he's been acting strange. I think he's trying to impress her." Rachel replied smiling.

"You know I think Rachel's right…… he has been acting strange, and when we were younger I asked him if he would get contacts, but he swore to me he never would." Clary replied in thought. "Now all of sudden he gets contacts."

"Hey Iz, looks like you got yourself a guy." Jazz teased. Isabelle groaned.

"Oh, don't let her get to you. I think you and Simon would make a great pair." Rachel said with a reassuring smile.

"It's quiet in here, where's the music?" Jazz asked all of a sudden.

"I'll go turn on the music." Rachel said as she got up and headed towards the music player that was in the far corner of the room. Before long, music blared out of the speakers making Clary, Maia and Jazz to start dancing. As Rachel was about to sit down, there was a loud knock on her front door.

"Who could that be?" Rachel wondered. Clary shrugged her shoulders.

"You did invite all the girls, didn't you?" Clary questioned. Rachel scanned the room.

"Last time I checked, yes…… unless we have an invisible girl in our group that we didn't know about?" Rachel replied sarcastically as she walked towards her front door. _Oh boy_, she thought when she saw who was standing on her front steps.

"Looks like we have some surprise guests!" Rachel yelled as she reentered the living room with annoyed expression.

"Who?" Clary asked.

"Us." A voice replied with amusement.

Clary gave a silent groan as she watched Rachel reentered the living room with the guys following her. This was supposed to be girls' night. Why on earth were the guys here? Never mind that was stupid question to ask, there guys of course they would want come and crash the party.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jazz asked annoyed as she crossing her arms against her chest.

"What we can't come and visit?" Blake asked pretending to be hurt by Jazz's question.

"Not on girls' night you can't, unless your girl." Jazz shot back.

"But if you want we can rearrange that for you." Clary smirked and took a step towards Blake, who took a step back and stood beside Jace and Alec for protection.

"Nah, I'm good." Blake replied quickly. The rest of guys started laughing at him.

"Alright, if you guys are going to stay, play nice will, ya?' Rachel asked looking from the guys to the girls. Both groups agreed and Rachel turned up the music again. Soon Jazz, Blake, Adam, and Maia started dancing. Clary leaned against the wall watched them, she was all by herself. Rachel had left her side to go and talk to Alec and Jace about something. And to her surprise Rachel was right about Simon, he did have contacts now. Without his glasses he stood out more in the group, not some shy little boy that stood behind everyone else, but a handsome young man. She could she why Rachel said he could be a catch. Now if Jazz and Rachel took him out shopping he would really stand out even more. Clary watched in amusement as Simon tried to flirt with Isabelle, the Simon she once knew would have never tried to flirt with any girl that crossed his path. He would just have let them walk on by and stay in the shadows hidden, however since Isabelle came along, he was slowly changing from the inside out, but to be accurate more on the outside at the moment.

"Do you dance?" A voice asked bringing Clary out her thoughts. She looked sideways and saw Jace standing beside her. Her heart started pounding, and her pulse raced. What was it about him that made her body react this way; no guy had ever made her feel this way before.

"Not really." She replied quietly and stared at her friends. She saw that somehow Simon had convinced Isabelle to dance with him. Rachel was still talking to Alec and the others were…well…they were dancing still.

"Odd, that someone like you can't dance?" Jace replied staring at her. What was it about this girl that wanted him to be closer to her? Ever since he met her, there was just something about her personality that drove him crazy. Sure her looks didn't hurt either but still…… there was something else, something that he just could not put into words.

"What does that mean?" Clary asked in shock, was he trying to insult her. She felt anger flash through her body. Jace crocked his eyebrow at her.

"Well, I thought someone like you, with a tiny delicate body would be able to dance." He stated. His eyes flicked with amusement as he saw Clary place her hands on hips with a cross look on her face. She was it making too easy.

"My small body has nothing to do with dancing." She replied sharply. _Jerk_, she thought furiously. Jace smirked as he saw his chance; he wasn't going to let it go by him.

"Then prove me wrong, show me some of dance moves?"

Clary had let her anger take over; she would prove to Jace that he was wrong.

"Fine." She muttered under her breath. Slowly she made her way towards Jazz. Clary closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, she tried to relax. She couldn't believe that she just agreed to prove Jace wrong. You see the thing was Clary could dance, it was….just well….that she didn't have a lot of confidence when it came to dancing, well at least not on public that is. When she was dancing with the girls there was a safe atmosphere, like just a few minutes ago before the guys showed up, but at dances she felt shy and uncertain, she didn't want to be judge. As Clary's eyes were closed, she listened to the beat of the music and gradually let it take over her.

Jace leaned against the wall smiling. He had a feeling that Clary could dance, it was just that she need that extra push. He watched as Clary's hips swung side to side. She was smiling and laughing. Her laughter was like a drug to him, he could never get enough of it, just watching her was addicting to him. It was like seeing a new side of her when her guard was down, everyday that Jace watched her from a distance he could see her guard was up. She would only put her guard down for certain people that she truly trusted, but now it was like she breaking free from it and enjoying life, like it should be meant.

Clary felt the beat of the music taking over her body, her arms and hips moved along with the beat. Her hair fell in front of eyes as she spun around to face Jazz and Maia. Just being here with friends felt amazing, it was like all of problems were gone and that they didn't matter anymore. All she cared about was just having a fun time with her friends.

"Told you so, that you could dance." A voice said behind her. Clary's eyes widened, she got so caught up in the music that she forgot that Jace was watching her. She spun around to face him. To her surprise he wasn't grinning or smirking but actually smiling at her, a real genuine smile. He held out his hand for her to take it, she couldn't understand why, but something inside her just took over. She slowly took his out reached hand. Jace gave a small nod then spun her around. She couldn't help but laugh, she was really enjoying herself. The next thing she knew she was dancing with Jace, it felt right as their bodies touched. As they danced Clary's eyes travelled around the room. She spotted Isabelle and Simon dancing together still. Adam, Blake, Alec and Maia were dancing in a group, and were laughing at something. Mean while Derek was watching from the distance as usual, he was near the far corner of the room leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, but she could swore that there was a faint smile upon his face. Rachel and Jazz were on couch sitting with back and shoulders against each, like for support. Jazz was sitting crossed legged talking about something to Rachel, while Rachel had her right leg bent near her chest and her right armed rested on it. Clary watched as Rachel's eyes flickered towards her and a smile spread across her face, like she was approving about what had taken place at the moment.

Jace switched spots with Clary as they danced together. He was really amazed how incredible her dancing was, but now Clary's back was facing Rachel and Jazz. He could see amusement sparkle in Rachel's and Jazz's eyes as they stared at him. Rachel then mouthed something at him. He couldn't tell what she said, she mouthed it too fast. He raised his eyebrow at her in confusion; he watched as she gave annoyed sigh and mouthed it again. This time he caught what she said and shook his head no. He wasn't sure how Clary felt about him yet, he wasn't going to risk that chance yet. It had to be the right time before he even asked that question. He stared at Rachel as she mouth chicken at him then turned her attention back to Jazz. He just rolled his eyes and focused all his attention back to Clary.

* * *

"Okay, well…tonight was interesting." Rachel yawned and stretched across her couch. Clary laughed as she crashed onto Rachel's other sofa. Now it was just the two of them. Around eleven Rachel had shooed everyone out of her house except Clary, who helped her clean up the place before her parents got back home. Her parents had told that they should be home around midnight or at one the latest, so with Clary's help the living room looked…well….. like a living room again.

"You're telling me, too many surprises." Clary replied. Now it was Rachel's turn to laugh this time.

"Still can't get over the fact that Simon has a crush on Isabelle and vice versa." Rachel grinned. Clary didn't reply but groaned instead.

"Things are changing way too fast."

"I would say…… '' Rachel paused for moment, and then grinned. "So, what's going on between you and Jace?" She teased.

"Nothing's going on between us. We're just friends." Clary replied too quickly, causing Rachel to raise her eyebrow.

"You like him." Rachel smiled. Clary could feel herself blush, but didn't respond.

"So what movie do we want to watch?" Clary asked changing the subject. Rachel knew what she was doing, so she let the subject drop for now.

"How to Lose a Guy in 10 Day?" Rachel suggested. Clary nodded in approval. Rachel quietly got up and headed towards the DVD player. Within a few minutes she was back on the couch all crawled up under the blankets and pressed the play button for a relaxing night, now.

* * *

_**Ha, now there's some Simon&Isabelle in this going on :P I hopw you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about the story or the characters!! Thanks XD**_


	10. Lunch Drama

_**Author note: Yay! Over 50 reviews!! Thank you guys so much and I'm glad that you guys are enjoy the story! Here's chapter 10. I hope you guys like it :) Also a shout to my Beta Reader burning x impossibly x bright for helping! Your Awesome :P**_

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series but I do own Rachel, Jazz, Adam, Blake, Derek, Hunter, Kyle, Britany and Kendra!_**

* * *

The soft cool breeze blew a few loose stands into Clary's face. Her light green eyes scanned the abandoned track field. She couldn't believe how fast time had flown by so quickly, a month had passed by and now it was the beginning of October, which means until October 31st the whole school would be talking about the annual Halloween dance. Clary was debating whether she should go or not? Last year, she missed it for personal reasons, when Rachel came over after the dance she told her everything that had taken place at the dance making Clary feel good about her decision of not attending the dance. Clary searched through her jean pocket looking for a ponytail. Her hair was finally getting on her nerves as it fell into her eyes. She felt one and pulled it out and quickly put her hair up. In the distance she could hear the bell ringing, signalling that lunch time had just begun. From the distance Clary could see them coming now, the gang, laughing and joking around as they exited the school doors and headed towards where she was, on the bleachers waiting for them.

"So I take it you heard the big news?" Maia asked as she took a seat beside Clary. Clary nodded her head.

"What big news?" Isabelle asked as she took a seat across from Clary.

"The annual Halloween dance." Jazz answered as she took a bite of roast beef sandwich.

"What's so special about a Halloween dance?" Jace questioned and leaned against the backboard of the bleachers.

"Well, every year the student counsel puts on an amazing Halloween dance, they have a costume contest and the winner gets to dance the last dance with any person that they like, whether that person has a date or not." Rachel explained as she took a bite of her apple and stood beside Derek.

"Sounds like fun!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"It would be, if someone didn't win every year and gave someone else a chance." Rachel complained.

"Let me guess….Aline wins every year?" Alex replied stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets.

"You got it and last year was no exception either." Jazz grumbled.

"Why what happened?" Jace asked curiously.

"Well…" Rachel started hesitantly and rubbed the back of neck nervously. "Aline dressed up as some sort of Princess last year and of course she won, but when it came to last dance instead of dancing with Sebastian she decided to dance with the second most popular guy in school and let's put it this way…..it didn't end too well." Rachel explained. Jace raised his eyebrow at her wanting more of an explanation, Rachel gave a quiet sigh.

"Nick, the guy Aline who danced the last dance with had a girlfriend. And well….she didn't take it too well that Aline took her boyfriend when she already had her own." Rachel spoke as she sat down on the bottom step of the bleachers; she was getting tired of standing.

"Sebastian?" Alex asked for clarification. Rachel nodded her head.

"After the last dance, Nick's girlfriend found Aline and started a fight with her, which resulted in a couple of black and purple bruises and few scratches here and there. And to top it off, they're both on the Cheerleading team." Rachel grinned.

"So are you guys going to go to the dance then?" Isabelle asked.

"Of course, who wouldn't go if they had that kind of entertainment at a dance?" Jazz smirked. Clary and Maia laughed.

"So ….do you guys…go with dates or go stag?" Isabelle asked as she took a quickly glance at everyone.

"For the guys they normally have a date…well…except for Derek and Simon that is." Clary replied.

"I only go because I'm forced to go." Derek muttered under his breath. Isabelle raised her eyebrow at him but then turned her attention to Simon. He had been awful quiet throughout the whole conversation. Simon felt Isabelle's gaze on him, he felt his heart beat faster, his pulse raced and he felt his face start to blush. He could not get over the fact that he met someone like Isabelle; she was definitely his dream girl. She was strong willed, had an amazing personality and her looks were….well…gorgeous. Over the last month since the Girl's Night they had gotten closer, but he was still scared to ask her out. He was afraid that she would laugh at him and reject him like every girl in his past had done. Even though, Blake, Adam, Derek and Alec, her brother, told him to go for it. He just did not have enough courage to do it. He stared into Isabelle's dark eyes; she was waiting for him say something. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he spoke.

"I'm not really good at asking girls out." He confessed and turned away so he didn't have to read her expression. Isabelle frowned as she watched Simon turn his head away.

"What about you girls then?" Jace asked as he kept his eyes locked on Clary. Clary could feel herself blushing as Jace stared at her but focused her attention at the rest of the group.

"For Jazz and Maia they get dates as well." Blake replied. Jace and Alec looked up at each other; they both noticed that Blake didn't mention Rachel or Clary's name.

"I go stag. Don't care for dates." Rachel said quickly. It was like she was reading the boys' thoughts.

"It depends if I'm in the mood or not about going to the dances." Clary added. Both boys didn't question anymore, there was something about both girls' voices that gave off the vibe that they really didn't want talk about it anymore. So they decided to shut up. All of sudden Blake changed the subject of the dance and unto something else, but Jace wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. All his thoughts were wrapped around Rachel and Clary something wasn't right in their voices as they replied about the whole date thing. And for some reason it bothered him a lot. They were definitely hiding something. Out the corner of his eye he saw movement. It was Rachel. He watched as the colour of face drained away. Her light peach colour slowly turned white like she was seeing a ghost as she stared into the distance. He followed her gaze, he could see a figure coming towards the group, but as the figure got closer he glared. He saw Rachel's body tense up. He realized that he was closer to Rachel than he was to the others. So he gently touched her shoulder and under his touch he felt her relax a bit, but not a lot. Over the past month Rachel and he had gotten closer. To him, Rachel had grown on him like another sister, well….more like an older sister that is. Ever since he called her that night after their little meeting in the café, they had starting meeting each other in the evenings to secretly plot how to stop Aline. Rachel had promised to help him come up with a plan to get Aline off his back and not hurt his siblings after he told her his plan that is, which only caused her to laugh and say it was the most ridiculous plan she had ever heard. So in the past month, she had been helping him to come up with a better plan.

Rachel felt Jace lightly touch her shoulder, her body relaxed a little bit, but not a lot. She couldn't understand why he was coming towards them and by himself. Over the last few weeks Aline and her gang had laid low and had stayed clear away from them, but that was probably because Aline was working on some sort of plan to get Jace.

"What do you want?" Rachel demanded as she stood up. She could feel anger flash through her body as he stared at her with amusement in his eyes. She felt Jace's hand slide away and he stood beside her.

"Well, Sebastian you heard the girl. What do you want?" Jace asked still glaring. Sebastian's eyes flickered from Rachel to Jace and then back to Rachel.

"If you must know, I need to talk to her alone." Sebastian replied calmly as he never once took his eyes off of Rachel.

"Well whatever you have to say to her, you can say to us." Clary said suddenly. She was not going to let her best friend go off anywhere with him, not after what he had put her through over the last year or so.

"Trust me. This is something that is best discussed in private." Sebastian replied in a devious tone. Rachel didn't like the feeling of being alone with Sebastian, but she had a feeling that he would not leave her alone until they talked about whatever he wanted to talk about.

"Alright, but you have five minutes, so you better make it quick." Rachel replied leaving the others in shock. Clary watched as her best friend walked away with Sebastian by her side, that definitely meant trouble and she didn't like that. The only good thing is that they didn't go too far away, just out of hearing distance so that the gang couldn't eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Why on earth would Sebastian want to talk to Rachel? He hasn't spoken to her for over a year now." Maia said confused.

"I don't know, but it's probably not good though." Adam scowled. Everyone grew silent as they watched Rachel and Sebastian talk, but that soon changed all too fast. Clary's right hand gripped the bench tightly as she watched Rachel unexpectedly started yelling at Sebastian. Rachel's hand went flying through the air. Clary's eyes widened in shock about what took place; everyone in the group was astonished. Rachel had slapped Sebastian then took off running towards the school. No one had ever seen Rachel so upset before until now. Clary's eyes wandered back towards Sebastian, he had not moved from his spot and slowly touched his cheek but his smile was what was worrying her, it was unnatural. It was like he knew that Rachel would react that way. Sebastian just grinned and walked away unfazed by Rachel's reaction.

Clary shot up off the bleachers and jumped down. She started to running towards the school hoping to catch up with Rachel. Maia, Jazz, and Isabelle stared at one another and nodded their heads as they silently communicated with one another. They all got up and headed in the direction of the school leaving the guys all by themselves. Once inside the school they headed towards the girls bathroom. They had good feeling that Rachel would be in there, and they were right as they entered the washroom.

"Rachel…." Isabelle whispered and ran towards her. Rachel was leaning against the far wall with her arms wrapped around her chest like she was protecting herself from the world. Clary had her arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulder for support. Isabelle's heart fell; she couldn't stand seeing Rachel so hurt, whatever Sebastian had said caused her a lot pain.

"Rachel, what did Sebastian want?" Jazz said softly and stood in front of her. Rachel looked up, she looked like she was on the verge of crying but held it in.

"He wants to get back together." Rachel whispered so low that only Clary could hear her. Clary's eyes widened and her body tensed.

"What did you say?" Maia asked confused.

"He wants me to be his girlfriend again." Rachel replied in frustration and did the unexpected. She punched the mirror slightly fracturing the left side and causing herself to bleed.

* * *

**_Ha more drama and more couples Simon and Izzy :P Now in a few more chapters I'm going to write about the dance which I think guys already know that or else I wouldn'y have mention the dance at all...anyway I'm trying to come up with some costume ideas for everyone including Aline's gang. I have got a few ideas so far but I need more, so all I'm asking to give me a shout at what you guys think the characters should dress up as. Well I hope you guys like this chapter please review!! Thanks :P_**


	11. Sebastian's Mind

_**Author's note: Thanks everyone for the awesomes reviews!! You guys are rock. Also thank for your idea's for costumes, I have a costume for everyone now. Can't wait to work on that chapter soon!! Also shout out to my Beta Reader x burning x impossibly x bright for reviewing all my chapters! **_

**_Disclamer: I do not own the mortal instrument series but I do own Rachel, Adam, Blake, Derek, Britany, Kendra, and Jazz!_**

* * *

"Rachel! You're bleeding!" Isabelle shrieked as she ran towards the paper towel rack and tried to stop the bleeding on Rachel's right hand. Rachel couldn't believe that she punched the mirror; she had never done anything like that before in her life. She glanced at her hand, it didn't look too bad, but there would be bruising and a few cuts still. She gave a soft sigh.

"Are you okay?" Clary asked worried. Rachel hadn't spoken in five minutes, she didn't even scream after she punched the mirror, just stared at her hand in her own little world. Rachel finally looked up.

"I'm alright, but I think I'm just going to go home now." Rachel replied quietly and shook her head slightly.

"I'm going to take you home then." Clary replied.

"What about my car?"

"I'll get one of the guys to drive it back to your place. You're in no condition to drive it yourself." Clary replied firmly.

"I still can't believe that Sebastian would even say that to you. Not after everything he has put you through." Jazz grumbled as she leaned against the wall.

"Oh, it's probably some plan that Aline thought up." Rachel said bitterly and tightened her grip on the sink.

"Well, she won't get away with whatever she's planning. We won't let her." Maia replied strongly.

"Come on, we better get going." Clary said looking at her watch. Rachel agreed she just wanted to go home. Her head was pounding, her right hand felt sore now, and pain filled her body. She felt so stupid to overreact that way, normally she was good at controlling her emotions, but now all of the sudden it was like she was a whole different person. Rachel walked out of the girls' washroom and headed towards her locker. None of the girls said a word because there was nothing else to say. Maia, Jazz and Isabelle kept their distance they could feel the atmosphere around them become tense. Clary was the only one who stayed by Rachel's side. Clary was ticked that Aline and Sebastian would stoop so low as to play with someone emotions. If either of them crossed her path anytime soon they would get a mouth full, no one ever messes with her friends and gets away with it. Clary leaned against the lockers waiting for Rachel to get her things and leave. As Clary took a glance around the deserted halls she glared. _What nerve, he has no right to show up here after what he said to Rachel,_ Clary thought furiously.

Rachel unexpectedly saw Clary clench her right hand into a fist. Something was wrong. Rachel shut her locker and looked up. _That jerk!_ She thought angrily.

"Rachel go on, I'll meet you outside." Clary ordered. At first Rachel hesitated, but did what she was told, she walked down the hall and just as she was about to open the door Adam, Blake, Simon, Derek, Alec and Jace entered the school. All the guys froze as Rachel passed them by, they stared at her hand.

"Rachel, what the heck happened?" Blake asked in shock. Rachel stopped in her tracks and stared at the floor, for once in her life she didn't have the courage to face her friends. She stared at the floor as she explained that she punched the mirror in the girls' washroom. With that said the boys watched as Rachel dashed out the door. None of them could believe that Rachel actually punched a mirror with no less than her bare hands too. Whatever Sebastian had said to her must have really ticked her off. Suddenly wavy red hair caught Jace's attention. It was Clary and she looked like she was on a murderous rampage as she headed straight for Sebastian. Sebastian was leaning against a bunch of lockers with a look like he didn't have a care in the world if Clary killed him or not.

"Sebastian, I don't know what you and Aline have planned, but don't you ever mess with Rachel's feelings ever again." Clary ordered. Her words echoed through the empty hall. Her voice was cold and hard. If it wasn't illegal to murder someone, Sebastian would be on the top of her hit list. Sebastian's eyebrow raised and his dark eyes flickered with amusement. "You already caused her enough pain; she doesn't need any more from you." Clary added crossly.

"But Clary what if, I don't wanna leave Rachel alone. What are you going to do about it?" A sly grin crossed his face, his eyes narrowed onto Clary, who looked like a wild animal about to attack their prey.

"Trust me Sebastian, that's one line that you don't want to ever cross." Clary spoke firmly. With that she turned away from Sebastian and headed down the hall. She knew if she stayed any longer, she would do something she would regret. As she walked closer towards the door she could see the guys staring at her. She frowned as she stopped and asked Adam to drive Rachel's car back to her place after school and handed him Rachel's car keys. Adam gave a small nod. Just as Clary was about to leave, Jace grabbed her left arm and stopped her. She looked up at him with sorrow and anger in her eyes.

"What did Sebastian want Clary? What did he say to Rachel?" Jace asked concerned. Clary knew that all the guys were worried, they were going to find out anyways, so why not now? Clary gave a soft sigh.

"He wanted Rachel to be his girlfriend again." She whispered and walked away leaving the guys in absolute shock. Clary found Rachel leaning against the car, she looked tired and confused, but who wouldn't be. After a year of not talking to your ex, and all of the sudden he comes back into your life and asks you to be his girlfriend again, then wants to pretend that everything is okay once more. Clary unlocked her car. Rachel got in the passenger's side; she stared out the window in her own little world. Clary got in the driver's side and started the engine. Soon they were off and headed towards Rachel's place. Clary had a feeling that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sebastian watched as the firey red head walked down the hall. If looks could kill, he would have been dead. His eyes were fixed on his surroundings, just down a little ways from where he was and saw Maia, Jazz and Isabelle. They sent him a most hateful look, but he shrugged it off. Then down just a little ways farther were Adam, Derek, Simon, Blake, Alec and Jace they were talking to Clary then she left. Sebastian watched as their worried expression turned to shock then finally into anger. Clary must have told them the news. Sebastian smirked as he walked away from the scene. Honestly, he didn't care whether they knew or not that he wanted Rachel as his girlfriend again. He needed her again and that was all what mattered to him. He need Rachel in his arms again and when she was, everything would be back to normal….well….somewhat normal that is. After he dumped Rachel and spent more time with Aline he knew that it was a mistake, but it was too late for him to ask for her forgiveness. Rachel hated him for what he had done to her. It was nasty breakup that was for sure, but today he had hope because he got the reaction he had been waiting for. He saw what Rachel did to her hand; normally Rachel was the one who kept her emotion under control, but not this time. Sebastian had hit a trigger. It looked like Rachel has some feelings for him, even after all this time they had been apart, which for him was good thing. The first part of his plan was working. Soon the second would come into play and after that, he didn't care what happens to Aline. Sure she'll be ticked, but she'll get over it. She would most likely go on the prowl again to find herself another guy, and most likely it will be that new guy Jace. For once in his life he felt sorry for that poor sucker, once Aline wants something, she gets it by any means necessary. Sebastian had a feeling that a catfight was going to go down between Clary and Aline. And it's going to be ten times worse than it already has been in the last few years. Sebastian wasn't blind, it was easy to see how Clary looked at Jace and how Jace looked at Clary, there was definitely something between, even if they were both too stubborn to ask each other out. Nether the less he wasn't deaf as he pretended to be when Aline wanted to whine about something, and he definitely wasn't deaf when he over hears her plans. And man was Clary going have to put up a good fight for Jace, if she wanted to keep him. If Sebastian remembered clearly, Aline had something big planned for the annual Halloween Dance just for her and Jace. Yep, it was going to be a vicious fight between Clary and Aline that night.

In the distance Sebastian could see Aline talking to Britany and Kendra. Aline looked up and saw him coming, she smiled at him as he drew closer towards her. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist making her laugh and flirt. He pretend to enjoy her flirtatious side, but honestly it was annoying. Just a few more days he would be officially done with all this pretending and soon he would have Rachel in his arms again. No matter what it took, he would have her once more. Even if it meant death, he vowed to get her in his grasps and this time he would not lose her. She would be his and that was final.

* * *

**_Looks like Sebastian has his own plan's and Aline has her own, so what's going to happen at the dance? Guess you guys have to keep reading to find out :P Please review about the story or the characters!! You guys rock thanks again._**


	12. Aline's Plans Are a Go

_**Author's note: Sorry this chapter is short, but you need to know a few things before the next so ya. I hope you guys like it!**_

**_Dislcamer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series but i do own Rachel, Blake, Jazz, Adam, Britany, Hunter, Kendra and Kyle._**

* * *

"Aline's on the rampage and it isn't pretty!" Maia panted as she collapsed on the cool green grass on top of the hill that looked over the local park. Clary, Rachel, Jazz, Isabelle and Maia were hangout without the guys today. Since it was Saturday, the guys decided that they wanted to go to Derek's place and become couch potatoes in front of Derek's new flat screen television that his parents bought him, as an early birthday present. It had been a couple of weeks since Rachel had hurt her hand and since then, Rachel wore black fingerless gloves to hide her bruises and cuts.

"What do you mean Aline's on the rampage?" Clary asked. Maia's face was pale from all the running. Once she had heard the news from Lily, she ran as fast as she could to tell the others.

"It's Sebastian….he broke….up with her….over the phone." Maia panted between breaths. Jazz's eyebrows arched.

"Are you serious? Like for good? This isn't some plan of theirs?" Jazz questioned as she laid down on her back.

"Doesn't sound like it, from what I heard Aline's throwing a fit like crazy. Britany and Kendra are trying to calm her down." Maia replied.

"Wow, I'm surprised. I didn't think that Sebastian had it in him to dump that witch." Jazz laughed harshly. Clary stared at Rachel as the others kept talking. Rachel was quiet and hadn't said anything in awhile. Her eyes were staring off into space. Clary gently tapped her shoulder. Rachel snapped out of her daze and stared at Clary.

"Are you okay?" Clary whispered.

"Yeah, just in shock. This doesn't make any sense." Rachel replied confused and shook her head.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out." Clary replied with determination and faced the others.

*******************

"I can't believe him! Where does he get the nerve to break up with me?" Aline shrieked and threw her compact mirror against her bedroom wall. The glass shattered everywhere. Aline headed towards her desk that was in the far corner and pushed all of her homework and books off, out of frustration. Britany and Kendra stood still, afraid that if they moved they would face Aline's fury.

"He has no right to break up with me. I don't get dump. If anyone is getting dump, it's the guy!" Aline screamed and whipped her text book at her bedroom door. Kendra gave a small jump out of shock.

"Aline! Calm down. You screaming and throwing things aren't going to get Sebastian back." Britany ordered. Aline stared at Britany for a long time, then eventually sat down on her bed.

"Fine." Aline snapped. "But I wanna know why he broke up with me though."

"Who knows, its Sebastian? We can never understand his motives." Kendra replied and leaned against the wall far away from Aline just in case, if Aline throws another fit. Britany rolled her eyes. Suddenly her misty blue eyes landed on a book with gold writing. It was last year's yearbook. She picked it up and started scanning through the pages. Britany tuned out Aline as she started to whine again about Sebastian. Her eyes scanned the pages, and then something caught her eye. _Could it be?_ She pondered. Her eyes quickly flickered over towards Aline then back to the page. Soon it was like a light went off in her head and everything clicked.

"I think I know why Sebastian dumped you." Britany said suddenly and broke Aline's whining to Kendra. Aline's head whipped around so fast that you would think she saw a sale sign at her favourite clothing store.

"You do?" Aline questioned. Britany smirked and nodded her head slowly. She carefully placed the yearbook on the bed.

"Rachel." Britany stated and pointed to a picture.

"Rachel?"

"You see the other day I overheard Sebastian talking to Hunter and Kyle. Sebastian was talking about getting Rachel back. I'm not sure what he has planned for her though, but he did say he wanted Rachel back." Britany explained. Aline frowned and got up off the bed and headed towards her window. She stared out of it for quite some time. Her fingernails tapped the glass like she was in thought. Britany and Kendra didn't say a word, just stared at Aline. Britany could see Aline's reflection as she stopped tapping her fingernails and a sly smirk spread across her face. Aline turned around with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Alright girls, looks like I'm single now. So it's time for me to get a new man." She smiled. "And I already have a guy in mind." Britany and Kendra smirked.

"I think it's time for us to start our lovely plan now. What do you girls think?" Aline asked as she headed towards her closet and threw up the closet door.

"I think you're quite right." Kendra replied grinning. Aline smirked.

"By the end of the Dance, I'll have Jace by my side and no one can stop me. Not even little miss Clary." Aline laughed and pulled out her Halloween costume. Aline couldn't wait until the dance, it looked like everything was going her way. Now all she needed was the right guy by her side and that guy was Jace, he was new, popular, and handsome guy. And when Aline wants something, she always gets what she wants.

* * *

**_So Sebastian has broke up with Aline, what's he up to? And what is Aline's plans for the dance to get Jace? I guys you have to keep reading to find out :P Thanks for the reviews! So please keep them coming. I can't wait to write the next chapter!!_**


	13. The Annual Halloween Dance: Part 1

_**Author's note: Here it is chapter 13 the Halloween dance! I'm so happy to posted it, this chapter is alittle bit longer then my others and it's still not done yet :p Chapter 14 is going to be part 2 of the Halloween dance!! Also thank you guys for the wonderful reviews, it's your reviews that keep me writing this story. So you rock!**_

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series, but I do own Rachel, Maia, Jazz, Kendra, Britany, Hunter, Kyle, Adam, Blake, and Derek!_**

* * *

Jazz grinned and whistled as Clary, Rachel, and Isabelle entered Clary's room after they got their costume on for the dance. Clary smiled as she twirled around showing off her silk white dress that clung to her body, showing off her curve hips and her chest nicely. The bottom of the dress had thin layers underneath as she spun. Around her waist was a golden strap that wrapped around her waist that stopped just between her breasts. Then on her back, she wore a light pair of fluffy white V like wings and on top her head rested a small golden halo that brought out the firey colour of her hair. Rachel grinned as she leaned against the far wall wearing her Lady of Shallot costume. The material that she wore clung to her body nicely that it showed off all her curves and the dress itself went down to her ankles, the colour was black and purple and it had two slits on both sides showing a little bit of her legs. And on top her head was a black and purple halo. Rachel felt the soft black arm length material as she crossed her arms and stared at the others with a soft smile of amusement.

"Isabelle, I think you out did us all, this year." Clary smiled as Isabelle to a seat on Clary's bed.

"Thanks." Isabelle replied as she smoothed out her floor length dress. Isabelle this year had decided to be a Greece Goddess. Her dress was a pure white colour and around her waist, and shoulders were golden bands. Down along on both sides of her were slits that showed of her legs effortlessly. On top her head was a golden hair band that held her long black hair in place. The dress showed her lower and upper curves wonderfully.

"Where's Maia?" Isabelle asked.

"She had to go to the kitchen to get something to drink." Jazz replied.

"Nice costume." Isabelle compliment as she stared at the 1950's girl in front of her. Jazz smirked as she showed off Pink Ladies Satin with cire pants. Around her neck was a black and white poke dot scarf. And unlike the other girls where they wore their hair down, Jazz wore her hair up in high ponytail.

"Thanks, you should see Maia then." Jazz grinned.

"You mentioned my name?" Maia asked as she entered the room wearing her autumn firey fairy outfit. Her dress was all red and it ended at her thighs with layers at the bottom. She wore red fish net stockings as well. Across her chest were two bright red laces that criss crossed, until it reached the top of chest and around her neck was a red band that had an orange flower to the side. Her hair was like silk as it hung down over her left shoulder and on her back was a pair of red metal wings that looked like autumn leafs.

"Oh, just saying you had to get a drink." Jazz smiled.

"So when do you think the guys will be here?" Isabelle asked.

"They should be here any minute."

All of sudden the door bell chimed.

"Good timing." Jazz grinned as she headed out the bedroom, the rest of girls giggled as they followed Jazz downstairs.

"Now, let's what we got here." Jazz smirked as she opened the front door to see most of the guys standing there.

"All right where's Clary and Isabelle so we can go?" Jace asked impatiently as he broke his way through the crowd and came closer towards the girls. Somehow he got voted to be one of the drivers.

"We're right here." Clary smiled as she stepped forward with Isabelle at her side. Jace felt his heart stop beating as he stared at Clary. He wondered if his eyes were playing tricks, so he blinked, no they weren't. She looked so beautiful, that words could not even describe all the emotions that were running through his mind. She really did look like an angel just standing there.

Clary felt her heart beat faster, and her pulse quickened. She felt like butterflies were flying around her stomach as she stared at Jace. He stood there wearing black jeans with a white button up dress shirt that had a blue vest with gold buttons that stopped just before his neck. On the side of his jeans was a fake sword and instead of wearing golden crown, he was wearing silver. In Clary's eyes Jace looked actually like his costume, a Prince.

"All right, we got our passengers. Let's go." Alec said suddenly as he stood beside Jace. Clary smirked; she shouldn't have been surprise to see Alec wearing a Knight outfit. He was Jace right hand man and Alec would do anything for his brother. On his right side Clary noticed that he had a fake sword as well.

"Cool your jets." Blake grinned as he leaned lazily against the door frame wearing a pirate costume including black patch that covered his right eye and a pirate hat that tilted to his left side. Maia and Jazz gave small snigger. Isabelle grinned as she tried to spot Simon through the gang, but because of everyone was wearing costumes she couldn't tell what he looked like. She was still having a hard time believing that Simon had asked her out to be his date. Well….to be accurate, Simon had help asking her out. Adam and Blake had asked her out for him, because he was still too shy. Every time he went to ask her out in person, his face would turn beat red like the colour of freshen tomato and his mouth would stop working altogether. Isabelle hoped tonight he would just relax a little bit when he was around her, and could enjoy himself. In fact Isabelle really did like Simon a lot, he was a sweet heart, even if he was a little geeky at times, but he had a good heart and that's all what mattered to her. Now she just wished that Simon would get over his nerves, and ask her out himself.

"So…..are you ready to go?" A voice asked breaking Isabelle out her thoughts. Her eyes shifted upwards and landed on guy who stood in front of her. He was wearing all black from head to foot. Around his waist was a giant belt with the letter Z caved in the centre. His hands were covered by leather gloves and around his neck was a black cape. As her eyes wondered upward she saw that around his eyes were covered by a black mask and a black hat rested on his head. But the voice sounded so familiar. _Could it be?_ She pounded.

"Simon?" Her voice questioned. A smile lit upon his face.

"I'm Zorro!" Simon exclaimed as he showed off his costume. Isabelle gave a soft giggle.

"Alright let's go." She replied cheerfully and started to make her way outside of the cramped hallway. As she walked by she spotted Adam in the far corner wearing a veterinary costume. As she passed by him, he seemed to be lost in his own world, which wasn't like him. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or not. After a few minutes everyone was outside.

"Okay, who's going with whom again?" Blake asked. Jazz gave an annoyed sigh, it was the fifth time she had to explain this to him.

"Jace is taking Alec, Isabelle, and Clary. Adam is taking us girls." Jazz explained as she pointed Rachel, Maia and herself. "Then Derek is taking you and Simon."

"Where is Derek actually?" Maia asked.

"He's in the car, waiting for everyone." Adam explained.

"Let me guess, he's not dressed up either." Jazz grinned. Adam shook his head and smirked.

"Nope, he's just wearing black jeans and dark navy t-shirt."Adam grinned.

"Okay now that's all settle, can we go already." Jace spoke impatiently. The girls giggled. Soon everyone went to their assigned vehicle and headed off towards the dance finally.

********

The music blasted through the speakers as it echoed throughout the whole gymnasium. Students' bodies were swaying from side to side as they got lost in the rhythm of the beat. The gymnasium was covered in Halloween decorations. Plastic skeletons hung near the resting area for the students to have a break. The food table was covered in fake spiders and cob webs. In the far corner were rusty bars that were supposed to represent an old fashion dungeon. On the walls hung black and orange decorations with a hint of sparkle in them, so when the beam of light hit the decorations just right, you could see them light up the gym like shinning bright stars.

"Nice place." Jace grinned as he stepped inside the gymnasium.

"Looks like the student council out did themselves this year." Maia chipped in.

"Alright, let's stop chatting and more dancing!" Jazz smirked as she walked away from the group and headed toward the dance floor. Rachel and Clary rolled their eyes, but followed her lead. Clary quickly grabbed Maia's arm and pulled her along. There was no way Clary was going to let Maia get away. Isabelle held in her laugh as she watched Maia hopelessly trying to get away. Isabelle could sense Simon was right beside, but she had feeling that he wasn't going to do anything for awhile, so decided to observe the students. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Lot of different costumes crowded the dance floor. Isabelle eyes travelled around the room, she watched as Blake asked out some shy girl. The girl was a pretty young thing; she was dressed up as princess, but seemed to be quite bashful though. But knowing Blake, he had managed to lead the girl to a less crowded area for dancing. Before long Isabelle had found herself watching Adam and Derek as they both leaned against the wall far near the dungeon talking about something. Isabelle soon discovered that she had lost one her brothers, Alec, he seemed to have disappeared out of thin air, but on the other handed she did find her other brother. It looked like he was keeping his distanced as he was watching the crowd dance. As she glanced at her brother, his gaze was off to somewhere else though. A small smile crept upon her face as she walked closer toward her brother.

"Are you afraid of asking her to dance?" Isabelle teased as she drew closer towards her brother. Jace's glanced at his sister and smirked.

"Who me?" He questioned. "Now, what gave you a silly idea like that?"

"Well, you have been staring at her for like fifth teen minutes straight." Jace rolled his eyes.

"Now why would I ruin her fun? That wouldn't be nice. It's concerned to be rude." Jace grinned. Isabelle gave harsh laugh.

"Yeah, that's it." Isabelle shot back. "You didn't seem to have a problem dancing with her at the Girls' Night out, if my memory services me right."

"That's none of your business." Jace replied with fierceness in his voice. Isabelle looked at her brother in shock; she didn't realize that she hit a nerve. Suddenly Jace's attention shifted from watching Clary to Adam and Derek, mainly Adam. Something about Jace made her worried, something wasn't right about this situation.

"Jace, why are staring at Adam?" Isabelle asked concerned. She watched as Jace's eyes flickered from Adam to her then back to Adam.

"Cause, something's bothering him. All the guys know it too. But he's not saying what it is though." Jace paused as he watched one of his best friends suffer in pain, for some strange reason. It had been right after the incident between Rachel and Sebastian that Adam had started acting weird. He was quieter then, normal and tenser when Rachel was around. Jace was pretty sure he had good feeling of what caused his new behaviours, heck he was pretty sure that most of the guys in the group knew why he was acting this way. Jace finally noticed his sister had been staring at him for some quite time now. He could see the concern in her eyes.

"It's Rachel." He whispered as he went staring back at Adam.

"Rachel? What does she have to do with his behaviour?"

"Because…." Jace paused, wondering if he should tell his sister or not. But had feeling she would find out eventually. "He's in love with her."

"What?" Isabelle exclaimed. Jace grinned at his sister's reaction.

"You know for a girl, you're kind of bad at picking up on these things." Jace smirked. Isabelle growled.

"Well at least I'm not too scared to ask someone to dance!" Isabelle shot back. A sly grin spread across his face.

"We'll see about that." Within minutes Isabelle watched as Jace made his way towards the dance floor and neared Clary. He tapped her shoulder and said a few words, most likely using his charm. And the next thing Isabelle knew, Clary was dancing with her brother. Isabelle groaned out of frustration. _Annoying, smart aleck brothers_, Isabelle thought annoyed.

"Isabelle, would you care to dance?"

"I would love too." Isabelle replied smiling at Simon as he led her towards the crowd dance floor.

********

"This is such a fun dance!" Maia screamed over the loud music and shook her hips.

"I totally agree!" Rachel screamed backed.

"Awww don't they look cute?" Maia yelled and pointed over Rachel's shoulder. Rachel turned her head and smiled. Why, was that Jace could ask Clary to dance, but could never ask her out on a date? Suddenly the fast beat slowed down and now a slow song started to play. Soon couples stepped onto the dance floor. Rachel was about to ask Maia if she want to get something to eat, but as Rachel turned to face Maia. She watched as some guy asked Maia to dance. Rachel gave a low sigh. Rachel started to walk off the dance floor, but someone caught her wrist.

"Do you care to dance?" Rachel felt her blood freeze, her heart stopped beating and her pulse stopped moving. She could have recognized that voice anywhere. It was the voice that had caused her pain for the last year; it was the voice that betrayed her trust and loyalty.

"What do you want?" Rachel snapped and tried to pull away. But Sebastian's strength was too strong.

"I just want one dance, just one." Sebastian replied. Rachel glared. She wasn't surprise to see him all dressed up as sexy vampire. She could see the younger students staring at him dreamily. If they only they knew the truth about him.

"I promise to leave you alone, if you gave me one dance." Sebastian said as he drew her closer towards him. Rachel didn't like the situation she was in.

"Fine, but only on one condition." She warned.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Sebastian questioned. His eyes flickered with amusement. Rachel was always interesting one to him, he could never understand what goes on through her mind. Most girls were simply to read, but with her it was different.

"Tell me why you broke up with Aline? And what's Aline's plan for Jace?" Rachel demanded. Sebastian grinned.

"You drive a hard bargain, but you got yourself a deal." Sebastian smiled as he led her back onto the dance floor. The music tempo had slow down. Rachel felt Sebastian gently rest his hands on her hips, as she rested her hands flat on his shoulders. She was determined to keep her distance.

"Alright, what's Aline's plans?" Rachel demanded. She could feel Sebastian chest rise as he gave out a small chuckle.

"Why do you care about Aline's plans? It has nothing to do with you." Sebastian questioned back. Rachel glared.

"Because Jace is my friend, and I don't want to see him getting hurt." Rachel defended.

"Well hate to tell you this, but Aline's keeps her plans to herself….well except for…Kendra and Britany. Aline's only tells them, she really didn't trust me that much." Sebastian smirked.

"I wonder why?" Rachel muttered sarcastically under her breath. Sebastian just grinned as he held her close.

"Would you like me to answer your second question?" Sebastian whispered into her ear. Rachel looked up, her eyes locked onto his. She nodded her head slowly.

"The reason I broke up with Aline, because….I'm in love with….you." And before Rachel could respond, Sebastian kissed her.

********

Aline's eyes scanned the crowded dance floor looking for her target. A feline smile spread across her face as headed towards the dance floor. As walked through the crowd she could feel all eyes on her. A smile lit up on her face, she knew the girls would be jealous of her, and with this costume she could get any guy she wanted. She could feel the soft fabric of her dress brush against her skin as got closer toward her target. She cleared her throat.

Jace looked up and stepped aside from Clary. Jace couldn't believe what Aline was wearing. She was a wearing a witch costume, but it wasn't the traditional ones that's for sure. The front of her dress was covered in black and her long sleeves were light green. And just below her cleavage, which showed a lot, was a black spider. Near her waist was along slit that showed of her legs nicely. Quickly Jace shook his head from his thoughts as stared at Clary, who looked really raged at Aline.

"What do you want?" Clary glared. Aline smirked as her eyes flickered from Clary to Jace.

"I just want to have one dance with Jace." Aline replied sweetly.

"Well, you can't." Clary shot back. She knew Aline was up something and it wasn't good. She was playing her sweet act.

"You know Jace can make up his own mind and besides it not like you guys are couple or anything. You're just good friends, right?" Aline smirked as took a step closer towards Jace and linked her arm with his. Once Aline left Clary far behind, she instantly wrapped her arms around Jace's neck. Slowly Jace placed his hands on her hips.

"Alright Aline, what are you to?" Jace questioned. His eyes narrowed coldly. He didn't trust her one bit, there was definitely something else going on in that her brain of hers.

"I just wanted one dance?" Aline replied sweetly.

"Like a believe that." Jace scoffed. Aline sweet smile quickly turned into a sly grin.

"You know me so well." Aline teased. Jace felt Aline's right hand leave his neck and traced down his chest. Jace had enough of her little act and went pull away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Aline's smiled.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because I have a deal for you, and trust me if you don't agree to it, someone you care for a lot will get hurt." Aline beamed and tilted her head towards the exit doors. Jace followed her glance. His body froze. It was Clary she being held back by Kendra, who was wearing a Dallas Cheerleading costume, and Britany, who was wearing a sexy little red riding hood costume. Kendra was staring at Aline, who nodded her head. Jace watched as Kendra smirked and pulled Clary outside.

"Clary…." Jace whispered. He couldn't believe what he just saw. How the heck did Kendra and Britany get to Clary without her putting up a fight? That wasn't the Clary that he had gotten to known over the last couple of months.

"What do you want?" Jace snapped. If anything happened to Clary he would never forgive himself.

"I want you….to agree to be my….boyfriend." Aline grinned.

* * *

**_So what is Jace answer going to be? What does Aline have plan for Clary if Jace says no? What is Rachel action going to be after Sebastian stops kissing her? Do you guys want Clary and Rachel to get Aline and Sebastian's butt? And what happened to rest of gang, were did they go to? Some new secrets have been shared, so couples in the making, but can this dance get better or worse? And who the heck is going to win the best costume and to dance the last dance with the person of their choice? Will Aline win again or will someone else? I guess you guys have to keep reading to find out. I hope you guys liked. Please review and tell me your thoughts! I love to hear them XD_**


	14. The Annual Halloween Dance: Part 2

_**Author's note: Here it is finally chapter 14! Let's do a little recap shall we, 1: You learn that Adam has a crush on Rachel 2: Clary and Jace are getting closer 3: Sebastian kisses Rachel 4: Aline holds Clary as a hostage so Jace will agree to become her boyfriend and 5: Simon really needs to get over his nerves about asking Isabelle out. Now the questions are, how is Rachel going to react? and What is Jace's answer?**_

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Series, but you guys know who I own though. So have fun reading XD_**

* * *

"What?" Jace yelled. It was as if time had stood still. He couldn't believe that Aline would even consider asking him that. There was no way he would even agree to become her boyfriend. He wasn't that desperate to get a girl and if he was Aline would definitely not be on top of his list for being desperate. He wanted Clary, not Aline. If he even had to fight with all his strength for Clary, he would. There was no one like her, she strong, fierce, and she had an incredibly personality. There was no one like her. So there was no way would he even consider saying yes to being Aline's boyfriend.

"You heard me……become my boyfriend or……. Clary will get hurt." Aline grinned. Jace glared and shook his head.

"No." Jace replied furiously and pushed Aline off him. Jace swiftly made his way through the crowed dance floor. Couples left and right, but somehow he manage to get through them. He crossed the gym at lightning speed; he had to find Clary before it was too late.

Aline growled under her breath. He was the first guy to ever say no to her, and she didn't like it. One way or another she would have Jace, even if it took her all year he would be hers. She was determined about that. Quickly she reached into her purse and pulled out her cell. She dialled a few numbers.

"Hello, Kendra. He refused the offer. So you know what to do now, right?"

"Yes, Aline. I know what to do."

"Alright, good. Have fun then." Aline smiled wickedly and shut her phone. Clary was going to suffer and poor Jace wouldn't be able to stop it, unless he agreed to become her boyfriend and if she was right Jace would agree before he let anything to Clary. Jace would be hers and that was finally.

********

Rachel felt Sebastian's warm, firm lips crash onto hers. It had been so long since she had tasted his kiss. His lips tasted minty and her mouth fit perfectly with his. The kiss was filled with passion and lust. It sent this feeling of excitement down her spine. The kiss made her melt away like the world around her was fading away. Sebastian deepened the kiss. He buried one hand in her hair, and with the other he pulled her against his body. It had been too long since he held and kissed Rachel like this. It felt so right. Slowly they both pulled away. Rachel stood in shock about what just took place between. She kissed Sebastian and liked it…no she couldn't do that again. She just couldn't fall in love with him just after one kiss. She took a step back.

"It's been a long time since we kissed like that." Sebastian said breaking her thoughts. Rachel looked up to see Sebastian staring at her with emotions, which she had never seen before. No, she couldn't do this again. She couldn't fall in love him again, not after the pain she had been put through. Yes it was true that Sebastian was her first love; no guy had shown love to her before. Sure she would have guys watching her, but they only wanted one thing and she wasn't going to let them have it. Then suddenly Sebastian came into her life, when she was around him she could help but smile and laugh. He made her feel so wonderful but in end that didn't last too long and eventually he'd broke her heart. After that she truly never had been same since. Once Sebastian had backstabbed her, she withdrew from her friends and her family. Her friends tried to cheer her up, but it was no use. It had taken her a long time before she could laugh and smile again.

"No….." She whispered. She just couldn't let herself be hurt again. Her head felt dizzy. She back away slowly, she had to get out here. She needed air, she need to breathe. But Sebastian grabbed her wrist. He wasn't going to let her escape, he had her now.

"Why are you fighting your feelings for me?" Sebastian asked. Rachel tried taking a step back.

"I can't do this Sebastian. I can't have back in my life. You have caused me too much pain." Rachel replied and shook her head.

"Gave me a second chance, let me prove myself to you." His words were like a soft plead to her. His heart ached without her his life. Sebastian needed her, but how could he make her see that. "I know I made a mistake, but just gave me one more chance to prove myself to you, Rachel."

"I can't Sebastian, I just can't. Please just leave me alone." Rachel whispered softly and pulled away from Sebastian this time. She quickly made her way off the dance floor looking for the exit she needed air. Being around Sebastian had brought back a lot of painful feelings again, she had to get away. As she neared the exit she spotted Jace running out the doors in a hurry. She quickly glanced from where Jace came from, she watched as Aline pulled her cell phone out and started dialling a number. Something was definitely wrong with this picture. Rachel hastily scanned the gym. _Okay there's Derek, Blake, Jazz and Maia_, Rachel thought. Swiftly she scanned the other side. _And there's Adam, Isabelle, Simon and Alec._ Rachel paused two people were missing from the group. She just witness Jace running outside, which means the other person was Clary. Rachel felt her stomach turn, something without doubt was wrong. Rachel pushed the exit door open and felt the cool autumn breeze touch her skin. It felt so nice after being in hot, humid room. As she went to take a step, Rachel felt something rough scrap the bottom of her heel. She glanced down_. No!_ She panicked. It was Clary's silver bracelet, Clary never took it off. That bracelet means so much to Clary. Rachel could remember seeing Clary's expression when her older brother gave it to her for her 16th birthday. Clary's brother was off in his second year of college, so Clary didn't see as much. That's why the bracelet meant a lot to Clary. Rachel picked up the bracelet and quickened her pace. She started to search for her best friend. Fear started to build up inside of her as she round the corner. Suddenly she felt her body freeze at the sense in front of her. _No, this can't be happening….those…those…_Her thoughts became angry. She had to do something, but what?

********

"Don't move Jace. One step closer and I'll punch her." Kendra smirked. She knew she had Jace cornered. Jace glared at Kendra, his eyes slowly left Kendrs's and connected with Clary's. Jace couldn't believe Aline would sink so low to do this. Britany was holding back Clary and if Jace made any move Kendra would punch, slap, or kick her.

"The only way you can protect her." Kendra pointed to Clary. "If you tell Aline that you want to be her boyfriend."

Jace clench his teeth. His eyes darted from Kendra to Clary to Britany then back Clary. His right hand tightened into a fist. His eyes avoided from looking at Clary and stared at the ground. His bangs fell into his eyes. He knew what he must to do to protect her. He could never forgive himself anything awful happened to her.

Clary struggled to get out of Britany's grip and to her surprise Britany had a strong grip. Clary could feel her heart beating faster than normal. She had never been in this situation before and it wasn't looking good. Clary bit her lip as she watched Jace staring at the ground. She had pretty good idea of what he was thinking about.

"Jace, don't worry about me. Just say no." Clary yelled. Jace looked up stunned he couldn't believe what Clary just said. Would she actually take all the punching and kicking, if he refused to be Aline's boyfriend? No he couldn't let her suffer for him, it wasn't right. Jace stared into Clary eyes. He frowned and shook his head.

"So you're saying if I agree to be Aline's boyfriend, you won't hurt Clary?" Jace questioned as he finally looked up at Kendra. A slowly smile spread across her face.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kendra smiled.

"Fine, I'll –''

Suddenly Britany let out a painful scream. Jace's head snapped around to where Britany and Clary were. He watched as Clary got out of Britany's grip and slowly backed away, while Britany on the other hand started to swear under her breath and held the back of her right leg in pain.

"What the heck?" Kendra yelled. Jace took this chance to run toward Clary. Automatically he wrapped his arms around her waist, while Clary snuggled close to Jace. She didn't have clue about what just happened all she cared about was being close to Jace. She felt safe and secure in his arms.

"Something kicked the back of my leg!" Britany yelled as she hopped up and down on her left leg trying to stop the pain.

"Well it deserves you right for holding my best friend hostage!" a voice snapped. Everyone's head whipped around to where the voice came from, slowly out of the shadows stepped a figured. Clary and Jace smirked, while Kendra and Britany scowled.

"It was you who kicked me!" Britany screamed.

"Well, duh. Thank you miss captain obvious." Rachel replied as she stood beside Clary and Jace. "I can't believe you guys would sink so low." Anger flashed through Rachel's eyes as glared at Kendra and Britany. They both took a step back because now they were outnumbered.

"Why don't you away now and run back to your leader." Rachel ordered as she took a step toward them. She watched as they started to coward in front of her, they could tell that she was furious. Tonight was definitely not Rachel's night and this situation wasn't helping at all. She watched as Kendra and Britany slowly disappeared inside the school.

"Are you guys alright?" Concern swept through Rachel's body now as she turned around to face her friends. Jace seemed okay, but Clary still looked a little bit shook up.

"I still can't believe Aline would go so low." Clary replied stunned.

"Well that's Aline for you." Jace muttered under his breath as he held Clary close. He never wanted to let her go. He wanted to be her protection, someone that she could also cling unto. There was just something about her that made his mind, body and soul react differently. There was no girl like her.

"Rach, are you okay? You look kind of pale." Clary said alarmed and slid out of Jace's embrace and stood closer toward her best friend. Jace looked up and saw that Clary was right. Rachel looked so tired and maybe even a little bit scared, which would the first time he had ever seen her like that. Rachel quickly looked from Clary to Jace then back to Clary. Rachel wondered did she really look that bad. She bit her lip. In her mind she debated whether should she tell them about what happened with Sebastian. No she couldn't, Clary and Jace already had been put through enough already. They needed their space now and hopefully talk about a few things out.

"I'm fine, just a little tried. You know what I'm going to head inside. I'll see you guys later." Rachel replied and started to walk away, but just as she passed Jace she quickly whispered something softly into his ear. Jace smirked and shook his head as he watched Rachel disappeared inside the school afterwards. Clary stared suspiciously between her two friends, if she didn't know any better…..it almost looked those two were flirting. Suddenly she felt a pain of jealousy flash through her body.

"What was that?" Clary asked as she stared a Jace for an answer.

"What was what?" Jace asked innocently and turned his attention back to Clary. Clary raised her eyebrow at him.

"Do you like her?" Clary asked boldly.

"Like who?"

Clary gave an annoyed sigh.

"Do you like Rachel?" Clary asked and took a step towards him. Jace's eyebrows arched.

"Well…ya. She is my friend." Jace replied. He had no idea where Clary was going with this. Clary made a soft groan and shook her head.

"No, I meant do you have a crush on her?" Clary asked for the final time hoping that Jace would answer finally. Jace smirked and gave a low chuckle, now he knew where this conservation was going.

"What's so funny?" Clary asked not finding the humour in this.

"You."

Clary gave a confused expression. Jace laughed so more.

"I don't like Rachel like that. She's just like another sister to me, but…."

"But what?" Clary asked annoyed this conversation was not going anywhere.

"Well you are right about one thing…..I do like someone." Jace teased. Clary eyes widen, her heart sink inside of her, she should have known that Jace would fall for some girl. But the thing was she wasn't the one he wanted, the only relief that she had was that Jace hadn't fallen for Rachel. If he had Clary knew she would have been hurt to see her best friend from her childhood dating her crush. Yes, that's right Clary finally admitted of having a crush on the golden hair boy, but it had taken her awhile before she confessed to herself that she was smitten with him. Not even Rachel knew that Clary had a crush on him, even though Clary had her suspicion that Rachel knew though.

"Oh." She tried to cover her pain. Jace grinned as he took a few steps towards her.

"Would you like to know what Rachel said to me?" He questioned. Clary nodded her head.

"She told me to ask out the girl and not to be chicken."

"Wait….Rachel knew who you liked?" Clary asked taken by surprise, okay she knew that Rachel and Jace were close, but she didn't realized how close they were though.

"Yes, she's known for some quite time now. Are you curious to know who the girl is?" Jace teased once more. He could tell by her reaction, she was jealous, which for him was good thing, because he now knew what her feelings were for him. Clary bit her lip as Jace gently rested his hands on her shoulders. Both found themselves staring into each other's eyes. Clary felt herself stop breathing; he was actually going to tell her who he liked.

"So Clary, what are doing tomorrow evening?" Jace grinned.

"Wait…what did you say?" Clary replied in disbelief. Did he actually ask her out, no that couldn't be what she heard? There was no way Jace would fall for someone like her…..could he? Jace's eyes flicker with amusement.

"I asked you what you are doing tomorrow night, you know for a date. You do know what a date is right?" Jace asked as a sly smirk flashed upon his face. Clary frowned and slapped his right arm lightly.

"Yes I know what a date is, but why me?" Clary was confused, why would Jace be interested in her? She thought he only saw her as a friend, nothing more than that. Jace gave a soft sigh and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Because there is no one like you Clary, when I first saw you I couldn't stop thinking about you. You haunted my dreams every night. There were so many times that I wanted to ask you out, but I wasn't sure how you felt about me. I needed to know for sure and now I do know. I can see it in your eyes, Clary." Jace explained as he lightly stroked her hair. "So Clary what's your answer?"

Clary was speechless no guy had ever said that to her before; she had always been struck in the friend zone. Sure, she thought of herself being pretty, but nothing compared to her friends, Maia, Jazz or Rachel. All three of them had guys swarming around them, but this time around it was her turn. As she stared at Jace she could tell he was telling the truth. She could feel a tear coming on.

"Yes." She whispered happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jace grinned as bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I'll call you tomorrow and gave you some more details, but for now I think we better head inside, but everyone tries to hunt us down." Jace smirked and started to walk away. Clary gave a small giggle as they walked back inside the gymnasium.

*******

"Alright now it's time for the last dance." A girl with blonde hair and was dressed up as cat women spoke into the microphone. Rachel leaned against the far wall, watching everyone as they all gathered near the stage to find out who won the costume contest. Rachel was pretty sure that there was bet going around that Aline was going to win again this year. Near the stage was Aline smiling innocently and smoothing out her dress. Rachel could tell Aline was trying to find Jace. Suddenly Rachel felt a light tap on her shoulder. She took a glance to her left and smiled.

"So have they announced who won yet?" Clary asked.

"No not yet, but Aline is getting ready though." Rachel replied crossing her arms. "You know if you run now, you'll be scot free." Rachel suggested as she quickly glanced at Jace. Jace just smirked and shook his head.

"Alright and the winner of the costume contest is…..Isabelle Lightwood!" The blonde yelled. Rachel, Clary and Jace eyes widened in shock, they watched as Isabelle slowly made her way toward the stage in disbelief. Aline was fuming, she was storming out the gym with Kendra and Britany behind her. Rachel and Clary were trying to hold back their laughter, but it was no use they started to laugh their heads off.

"What are you guys laughing about?" a voice asked beside them. Clary and Rachel stopped laughing and looked beside them to see Alec staring at them confused.

"Aline stormed out mad." Clary explained.

"So where have you been? I haven't seen since we got here." Jace asked as stared off in the distance watching his sister for the first time in a long time smiling. He could tell she was really happy dancing with Simon, even if Simon was a little nerdy he was treating his sister well. Now if only Simon could ask her sister out with being so nervous then Isabelle would be probably over the moon with joy. Jace quickly glanced at his brother whose face was slowly turning to colour of a red tomato. Even Clary and Rachel noticed the colour of his face change.

"Oh I just met someone." Alec explained and quickly stared at his younger sister dancing away with Simon. He wasn't in the mood to explain anymore. Jace, Clary and Rachel took a quick glance at each, but didn't say word. They decided to leave it be maybe in time Alec would tell who he met. Soon everyone was watching Isabelle and Simon. A smile lit up on both girls' faces, while guys' grinned. _Now this was how to end a dance without any drama_, Rachel thought as she watched her friends dancing away before the night was over.

* * *

**_There you go! Isabelle won the costume contest this year instead of Aline! And she got to dance with Simon. It also looks like Rachel is still in pain because Sebastian, will her heart ever heal? Jace finally asked Clary to go on a date and didn't chicken out this time!! And now a new character comes into play. Who is this person that Alec met? Also if you go to my profile I put the gangs costume on there, so you guys have an idea of what they looked like at the Dance. I hoped you guys like this, please review I love hearing from you guys. You guys are totally awesome!!_**


	15. Time To Move On

**_Author's note: I'm on Spring break, so now I can update a few more chapters! Thanks for the awesome reviews, loved reading them! Just a little hint in this chapter, you get see Jace's loyal and sensitive side :P_**

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series, but you guys do know who I own. Also I do not own the song Broken by Leona Lewis. (But I do advise that you listen to song when the lyrics come up, it has a lot emotion to that part)_**

* * *

The sunlight shined through the bedroom window showing the dust particles dancing around the dim room. The light softly touched Rachel's arm, causing her to stir. Rachel gave a small groan as she slowly sat up in her nice, warm bed. She quickly glanced at her alarm clock that was resting on her bedside table. It read 10:30 a.m. She was glad that today was Saturday. Slowly she crawled out bed and headed toward her closet and put on her favorite robe. She walked over toward her mirror and frowned. Her hair was a mess, so she combed it until looked somewhat presentable. As she went to leave her room she saw where she had stripped off her costume and changed into her pajamas shorts and tank top once she got home after the dance. Adam had dropped her home once the dance ended and to her surprise he was really quiet. She was worried about him, something was bothering him, but she didn't know what though.

Before long she headed downstairs to see if her parents were home or not, but knowing them probably not, since they were both workaholics. Her mother was a doctor and her father was a lawyer. It wasn't like her parents didn't want to spend time with her, it was just both jobs were demanding. The only time she would get to spend any time with her parents was when they had an odd day off and on holidays. Rachel gave a soft sigh. Nope her parents weren't home like always. Rachel felt her throat was dry, so she went go get something cool to drink. As she passed her kitchen window to get a glass, she froze. _Why does he have to be everywhere I turn?_ She thought bitterly as she shut the curtains closed. Sebastian only lived a few houses away from her and he was taking his morning jog as he passed by her kitchen window, when she went to get a glass. She had to go somewhere to clear her mind and there was only one place where she could do that. Slowly she made her way toward the music room.

She examined the grand piano as she entered the room. She could see that dust had built up over the last a few months, since she had stopped playing. She took a rag and gently wiped away the dust. Soon she sat down and lightly ran her fingers over the cool keys. Rachel realized that the piano was out tune, so few minutes later she had back in tune. As she begun to play she closed her eyes and let the soft, but yet heartbreaking music take her soul away from her surroundings.

********

Jace knocked on Rachel's front door for the third time, but no one answer still. It wasn't like Rachel not to respond. He even tried her cell, but still she didn't pick up. He was starting to get annoyed. Ever since last night he wanted to tell Rachel that he finally asked Clary out. He knew she would be proud of him. So once he got up this morning he tried to get a hold of her, but no reply at all. Finally he decided to try her back door. Once there he twisted the handle. It opened slowly, which meant that somebody had to be home. Slowly he stepped inside and took of his shoes. As he wandered out of the kitchen he could hear a faint and delicate noise. He walked a little bit farther down the hallway and finally he stopped in front of wooden door that was half opened. Silently he opened it a little bit more and saw Rachel sitting down with her back to him. _She must have just got up,_ he thought cause she was wearing a purple silk robe that fell to her knees. Jace knew he shouldn't be watching her play, but the medley she was playing was heartbreaking. He observed Rachel's slender hands moved gracefully over the keys. He figured that she's been playing for a few years now. Jace leaned against the door frame and listened to her play, then to his surprise Rachel started to sing. Her voice was soft and angelic, nevertheless there was still the hint of sorrow and pain in her voice that filled the hallow room.

_You can take away all my love  
What do I need it for  
You can take away all these words  
There's no meaning anymore  
You can take away everything  
Leave me lying on the floor  
All those sorry's we can't go back to the start  
You can't fix me, I'm torn apart_

_  
I wanna run away from love  
This time I have had enough  
Every time I feel your touch, I'm broken  
Shattered all the pieces apart  
Never thought I'd fall so hard  
Putting back together my heart, It's broken_

_You can take these photographs_  
_Watch them fade away, oh_  
_You can throw away all these letters_  
_I don't care about what they say_  
_All those sorry's, there's a million reasons why_  
_You can't mend me, don't even try_

_I wanna run away from love  
This time I have had enough  
Every time I feel your touch, I'm broken  
Shattered all the pieces apart  
Never thought I'd fall so hard  
Putting back together my heart, I'm broken  
_

_I know it's gonna take some time  
To finally realize  
I got nothing let inside  
_

Suddenly the tempo started to pick up, Rachel was undeniable skilled as her hands didn't even look like they were touching the keys, as she played. Jace had never heard so much hurt and pain as she sang. Jace tightened his hands into a fist; no one should ever go through this kind of pain especially not Rachel. She was the most loyal, trustworthy, dependable, overall a good friend you could ask for. Why did she have to suffer for Sebastian mistake? Over the last few weeks Rachel final opened up to him about what had happened between her and Sebastian. In Jace's eyes the guy was a jerk, who should have never dated Rachel in the first place. Jace frowned as Rachel kept sang.

_Nothing to hide  
I'm broken, I'm broken  
My heart is oh, oh, oh  
I'm broken, I'm broken  
There's nothing left inside  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Save me_

_I wanna run away from love_  
_This time I've had enough_  
_Every time I feel your touch, I'm broken_  
_Shattered all the pieces of part_  
_Never thought I'd fall so hard_  
_Putting back together my heart, I'm broken_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, I'm broken_  
_Oh, Oh Oh, Oh, Save me_  
_Oh, Save, Me_  
_I'm broken_

Finally the music stopped. Jace wondered should he make a sound to let her know that he was there or should he just keep quiet. He could hear Rachel gave a soft sigh out of frustration.

"I'm such a fool." She muttered to herself. Jace frowned at his broken hearted friend. She was being way too hard on herself.

"No you're not. It's not your fault that you had fallen hard for someone." Jace replied and took a step forward. Rachel's head whipped around, she thought she was by herself, but apparently not.

"Jace…what are doing here?" She asked surprised. She slowly got up off the bench and headed in his direction.

"Well, I tried calling you, but you didn't answer. Then I tried knocking on your front door, but once again no answer. So finally I tried your back door and lucky for me it was open." Jace smirked. Rachel rolled her eyes as she made her way out the room and headed straight for the living room. She felt the coldness of the hardwood floor beneath her bare feet as she walked. She crashed onto her couch and pulled her knees toward her chest. She stared as Jace as he sat in the comfy chair that was across from her.

"Rach, I have never seen you so down. You got let him go. He was jerk. He didn't deserve you. You are way better off without him. I'm sure you'll meet someone who will love for who you are and would never lie or cheat on you. Sebastian lost him chance, you gotta move on." Jace encouraged her. Rachel gave a faint smile at Jace's attempt to make her feel better.

"Jace, I know I should move on…but it's really hard. Especially, after what happened last night." She muttered the last part under breath, hoping that Jace wouldn't hear her, but he did. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Rach, what happened last?" His asked full of concern. Rachel frowned as she recalled events that involved Sebastian. From dancing with him to how he relieved his feeling for her and then for the icing on the cake, how he kissed her. Rachel watched as Jace hands were gripping the handles of the chair so tightly that for a second there she thought that he was going to rip them off.

"Calm down, getting angry won't solve anything." Rachel said warily as she stared down at her knees. She could hear Jace sighing, then a few minutes later she felt Jace sit down beside her. She looked up to see Jace staring at her, with regret and sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Rach, I shouldn't have gotten upset like that. It's just I hate seeing you like this. But I'm begging please you have to move on." Jace spoke softly as he embraced her. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly rested her head on his shoulder. Jace really was like a brother she had never had before. He always knew what to say. After a few minutes in silence she pulled away, she felt a little bit better now. It felt nice to have someone to comfort her.

"So Jace, why were you trying to contact me?" She asked changing the subject. A slow, but proud smile spread across his face.

"I wanted to tell you that I finally asked Clary out last night….and we have a date tonight." Jace beamed. He watched as Rachel face lit up right away, just like a flick of a switch. Her depressed mood was gone and was now filled with congratulations.

"Took you long enough." She laughed at him and punched his arm playfully in approval. "Now tell me what do you have planned? It better be a good date."

Jace grinned and shook his head at Rachel as he told what he had planned for his and Clary's date tonight.

********

Sebastian stared out his bedroom window watching Jace leaving Rachel's house. Anger and jealousy flashed through his veins. He wanted Rachel so bad back into his life, he wanted to prove to her that he changed and wasn't that same guy anymore that she thought he was. What did Jace have that he didn't have? Yes he knew that Rachel and Jace were just friends, but they had a close relationship that he wanted to have with her, not with Jace. It wasn't fair. If only he could talk to her one on one then maybe he could get through to her. That's when the idea hit him. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

********

Rachel finally decided to make herself lunch after she changed into some old ripped pair of jeans and a loose black t-shirt and had her late morning shower. She took of a sip of juice as she finished her last bite of her pizza slice. Rachel had found herself in high spirits since her talk with Jace and her mood really changed once he told what he planned for the date. She knew Clary would love it. She was so happy that her best friend finally found someone like Jace, even though half of time he could be arrogant and a pain in the butt. Nevertheless he had a good heart to reencounter his ego. After Rachel cleaned up her lunch, she headed back toward the living room and decided to watch some television. Just as she went turned it on, the front door bell rang. She wondered who could it be, she wasn't excepting anyone. Rachel felt her heart stop beating and her pulse stopped moving.

"Seb…..Seba….Sebastian….what are doing here?" She was in complete shock.

"Rachel, we need to talk alone." Sebastian replied in a serious tone. It was like her body had a mind of its own as she stepped aside and let him in. She did not understand why she just did that. She followed him into the living room. He took a seat on the couch, while she sat down beside him.

"I know I hurt you bad and I honestly didn't mean too. I was just so caught up in my world that I thought if I dated Aline my popularity would go up, which of course it did. But as time passed on I realized that was stupidest mistake I have ever made. Aline wasn't you. No matter how many times I tried to get you out of my mind, I just couldn't. You're not like any girl I have ever met or dated. I realized that I need you and without you in my life I'm empty." Sebastian got right to point he wasn't going to hide his feelings for her. He slowly watched her, waiting for her response.

Rachel sat still; trying to process every word that had came out his mouth. So many conflicting emotions wash through soul. Anger, hurt, pain, jealousy. The only reason he dumped her was so he could become popular. That reason hurt her the most. Sure, she wasn't that popular like Aline, but she did know most of the students at Glass High. She could sense that what he was saying from his heart, which was the first time ever in history. She looked up to see Sebastian staring at her waiting for a response. Finally, now that she knew what his reasons were for breaking up with her. She would give him answer that he would not like, but she didn't care. This time around he would finally understand what kind of pain she had been put through all last year.

"You broke up with me because you wanted to get popular!" She let her anger take control. Sebastian frowned.

"Yes, but as I said it was mistake." He replied calmly.

"Ya, you're right it was mistake. Do you know what I have been through this last year? Sebastian you're the first person that I loved, but then you shattered my heart and stomped on it without any care in the world!" She yelled as she got up off the couch and headed toward her living room window. She stared out for awhile. Neither of them said word, both lost in their thoughts, but finally Rachel had enough of the silence, she turned around and stared at Sebastian.

"Why should I even give you a second chance to hurt me again? How could I even trust you again? You lied and cheated behind my back with my ex-best friend for two months when we were going out. Why should I even let you back into my life at all? My friends were right about you when they first met you. But I was naïve and didn't listen to them before it was too late, but this time I won't make the same mistake again." Rachel said the last part softly and stared at him. Sebastian stood up, he could see that she had made up her mind about him, in her eyes he could see something sparkling that he had never seen before when they were dating.

"So what are you saying Rachel?" He asked and took a step in her direction. Rachel gave a soft sigh as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What I'm saying is that I done living with this pain in my heart. I'm done with feeling sorry for myself. I don't need it anymore. I need to move on. So what I'm saying is I'm not going to gave you second chance. We're through and no matter how many times you try to win me back my answer will always be no." Rachel replied without even taking her eyes off him. Something in Sebastian's eyes darkened, she didn't like it. "Now please leave my property."

Sebastian definitely wasn't expecting that to be her answer. It seem like Rachel had grown since last night encounter. There was no more conflicting emotion in her eyes. She was serious, he frowned. She was going to be a lot hard to win now, but he was always up for a challenge.

"You're right about one thing Rachel I am going to win you back, no matter what the cost is." He replied darkly as he headed out the room. A few seconds later she could her front door open and shut. She watched out the window as Sebastian slowly made his way back to his place and slam his front door. A smile spread across her face. She did it; she had finally let Sebastian go. At first when she let him come in the house, she wasn't sure how the conversation would go, but this was the closure that she needed to move on with her life. She had found this new hope that she had hidden deep down in her soul. Suddenly the phone started to ring bringing Rachel out of her thoughts. She hurried to answer it.

"Hello?" She answered. Her face brightened up completely when she heard the voice on the other line. "You're back in town. Sure I would love to meet you there." She listened carefully and laughed. "Alright. I'll see you in ten minutes there. Bye." Rachel hung up the phone and quickly grabbed her jacket and purse that was hanging near the front door. It looked like Jace and Clary weren't the only ones going out tonight. About ten minutes later she pulled into the café parking lot and headed inside to see an old friend.

* * *

**_There go for everyone who felt bad for Rachel, she finally let go, but Sebastian still has other plans. Not good. Now I wonder what Jace has planned for his and Clary's date? hmmm...lol and also who is this old friend that just moved back in town? Anyways next chapter Jace's and Clary date for all you Jace&Clary fans out there :D. Now out curiosity, out this story who are your guys favorite character(s) or who do you hate the most? I'm just wondering?? Please review. I love to read them, once again you guys are amazing XD_**


	16. Jace and Clary's Date

_**Author's note: Oh my gosh I can't believe it 100 reviews!! You guys are really truly are amazing XD Now here it is chapter 16 Clary and Jace's date. See what Jace has planned for Clary :P**_

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series, you know I own though._**

* * *

Clary had never felt nerves, but excited at the same time before. It was like the same feeling you got, when it's your first time on stage performing. Those unwanted butterflies in your stomach. Except, on the other hand you wanted to show off your skills, when you're on the stage. Furthermore, she was still having a hard time grasping the concept that Jace wanted to go out with her, out of all the girls at school, he asked her out. Quickly she glanced at her alarm clock that was sitting on her bedside table. She had an hour before Jace came to pick her up. She was mostly ready, all she needed was an outfit. Jace had called her earlier saying not to dress up too fancy, but to be comfortable. He said something around the lines of he wanted her to be comfortable on the date, and then he said something about it was going to be a fun date. Clary stared at her closet; she didn't have a clue what to wear. Suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door that interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in!" Clary yelled as she searched through her closet for something to wear.

"Honey, are you alright? You sound frustrated."

Clary stopped searching and slowly turned around to face her older version of herself, her mother, Jocelyn. People had always told Clary that she looked a lot like her mother, but she couldn't see in herself. The only thing that she saw in comparison was their figures, both slender, with small chest and narrow hips. Besides that she didn't see anything else that could compare to Jocelyn. Her mother was a slim, compact woman; her hair was a few shades darker then hers and was twice as long. In Clary's eyes her mother was elegant and beautiful.

"I can't figure out what to wear." Clary sighed and slumped down on her bed. Clary watched as her mother gracefully made her way toward the closet.

"Do you know where you are going for your date?" Jocelyn asked.

"Jace said something about wear something comfy and that it was going to be fun a date." Clary muttered.

"Then why don't you wear jeans and a t-shirt." Her mother suggested. Clary rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to be too comfy. I still want to look nice." Clary thought her mother had been single for too long, she was pretty sure that her mother forgot how to dress to impress. Her mother raised her eyebrow and smirked as she looked through her daughter's closet.

"You have grown up way too fast." Her mother gusted. Clary smiled and shook her head, few minutes later Clary watched her mother turned around.

"How about this?" Her mother held up a pair of dark jeans and a black lace top. "You'll be comfortable, but still look nice." Clary smiled as she took the outfit. Her mother was always full of surprises these days.

"Thanks mom."

"Not a problem, sweetheart. Now when this young man comes to pick you up, I want to meet him, before you go your date though." Jocelyn warned. Clary gave a quiet sigh.

"I know mom." Her mother smiled and left the room, so Clary could change.

********

"I'll get it!" Clary yelled as she raced to reach the front door before her mother could. She could hear her mother faintly laughing in the background as she reached the door. Clary felt breath getting caught her in her throat, she couldn't breathe as Jace stood there wearing dark jeans and a white t-shirt with a black jacket. He surprising looked like a gentleman, but still had that causal look to him. Jace stood there smiling, a genuine smile, and not one of those cocky smiles.

"May I come in?" He asked. Clary shook her head from her thoughts and stepped aside. Jace couldn't believe how beautiful Clary looked tonight. Her black top showed her off her curves nicely, and it brought out the colour of her eyes more, a deep green colour like the colour of the forest in Jace's opinion. In his eyes she was most beautiful girl he had set his eyes on. He followed Clary down a long corridor and into the living room. Clary smiled as she sat down on her couch and patted a spot next to her. Jace grinned as he took a seat beside her.

"Sorry, about this, but my mom wants to talk to you." Clary explained.

"Clary, it's not a problem. It's not like I haven't done this before." Jace grinned. Clary eyebrows arched.

"So you're the young man that's taking my daughter on a date?" a voice asked. Jace slowly turned around to see Clary's mother entering the room. It was like seeing an older version of Clary.

"Yes, Ms. Fray I am." Jace rose to his feet and shook her hand like a gentleman. Clary's mother smiled.

"You can call me Jocelyn."

Jace smiled and nodded his head polity. _This shouldn't take too long,_ he thought.

********

"Clary, it went well. So stop worrying." Jace grinned as he led Clary inside to his favourite restaurant Taki's. The restaurant wasn't crowded yet to Clary surprise. She noticed that the host was female and she was a little more warmly then necessary with Jace.

"Table for two?" The hostess flirted and didn't even bother looking at Clary. Clary scowled as she followed the hostess to a corner booth near the back of the restaurant.

"Your server will be right with you." The hostess smiled sweetly at Jace and walked away. Jace quickly glanced over at Clary; he scrunched his face in confusion.

"What are glaring at?"

Clary frowned.

"She was totally flirting with you."

"Well of course, I mean look at me. Who wouldn't want to flirt with me?" Jace smirked. Clary rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Anyways Clary, I'm here with you, not her." Jace added as he reached across the table and lightly brushed his hand against hers. Clary could feel her face turning pink. But soon there little moment was over as their server came over to their table.

"Hi, I'm Kaelie and I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get for you?" Clary took a glance at their waitress and felt a pain of jealousy flash through her body. The girl was wearing a pink-and-white apron around her waist and tight white t-shirt, which showed off her chest nicely. She had long blonde hair that was in high ponytail and her eyes were the colour of the sea.

"Clary, you can go first." Jace offered. Kaelie turned toward her and got ready to write down her order.

"I'll have a coke and I'll have your clubhouse." Clary replied. Kaelie nodded her head at her, and then turned her attention back to Jace.

"I'm going have the same thing." Jace said. Kaelie wrote their orders down and as she went to head back to the kitchen she winked at Jace and then walked away.

"You really are a chick magnet." Clary grumbled. Jace smirked and shook his head.

"Yeah, but as I said I'm yours." Jace replied seriously and touched her hand again for comfort. Clary let out a small smile. A few minutes later Kaelie came back with their orders. Time quickly passed by as Jace and Clary talked about the most random things. After dinner Jace paid their meal and then took Clary to their second destination.

*******

"The bowling alley? Well this is the first." Clary said as Jace paid for game and led her to Alley 6.

"I thought it would be fun, and plus movies are over-rated anyways." Jace grinned as he programmed his and Clary's name into the computer and pressed the bowl button to start.

"You're up." Jace said as he glanced over at Clary.

"How did I get to go first?" Clary asked as she went pick up her bowling ball.

"Because I got hold of the computer first, now stop stalling. Bowling." Jace command as he waved his hands toward the alley. Clary sighed and bowled. She watched as the ball rolled to side and hit the two pins on the left. _Oh boy, it's going to be along night_, Clary thought. In the distance she could hear a muffled laugh coming from Jace.

"What?" She asked as she turned around to face him and rest her hands on her hips. Jace grinned as he charmingly made his way toward her.

"You're doing it wrong. You need to extend your arm more and lower your wrist." Jace replied as he stood before her now.

"And what makes you an expert on bowling?" Clary asked. Jace cocked another grin.

"I went bowling a lot when I was younger. Back home my average was 240." Clary's eyes widened in amazement. Jace grinned as he gave Clary another bowling ball.

"Alright let me help you." Jace said as he stood behind Clary. "Alright, extend your arm about there." Jace instructed as he took her arm and stopped her arm just above her waist.

"Now when you go to let go of the ball, focus on those little dots in front of you." Jace whispered into her ear. Clary gulped as she felt Jace warm breath touching the back of her neck. Soon she felt Jace let go of her.

"Uhm….okay." Clary sighed. She felt the weight of the ball as she pulled back her arm to where Jace had instructed. Then as she let go of the ball, she focused on the dots that were on the floor. Clary eyes widened in shock, and let out a small scream as she watched the bowling ball hitting the rest of the pins and knocking them down, she got a spare. She turned around to see Jace smiling at her.

"I can't believe I did it!" She exclaimed.

"You did." Jace grinned.

"Alright, how long have you been bowling?" Clary asked.

"Awhile." Jace grinned as he picked up a bowling ball.

"You can't be that good." Clary replied skeptically.

"You wanna bet on that." Jace smirked.

"What on money?"

Jace shook his head no and grinned. "I was thinking more around the lines of loser kisses the winner."

"Is that what you're after?" Clary teased. Jace smirked.

"Maybe. So are you up for it?" Jace questioned. Clary stared at Jace in deep thought for awhile before she replied.

"Sure." _He can't be that good,_ she thought.

"Alright let the games begin." Jace grinned and waved Clary out the way. Clary watched as Jace raised his arm and let go of the ball. Her mouth dropped opened as she watched the ball go straight down the centre and hitting all of the pins. The screen above them started flashing in bright red, Strike. Jace turned around and wandered towards her smirking. Clary let out frustrated sigh. It really was going to be along night after all.

********

"Well, it looks likes I won. I warned you." Jace grinned. Clary rolled her eyes at him and eyed the score board, 210, but to her surprise she did better then she expect too. Her score was 150. Apparently Jace was a good teacher.

"Let me guess, you want me to kiss you now." Clary replied.

"Nah, not yet."

Clary arched her eyebrows. Jace smirked as he returned his and Clary's bowling shoes to the clerk. By the time Jace took Clary home it was around ten o'clock. Jace had a wonderful time with Clary on their date. He just hoped that Clary did too. Jace took as long as he could to walk Clary to her front door.

"Jace, I had really great time tonight." Clary said breaking the silence that had taken over them as they stood in front of her door now.

"Well, I'm glad you liked, really." Jace replied as he stared into her eyes. Clary smiled and took a step closer toward him.

"So……I'll see you at school on Monday?" Clary asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Jace replied as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well….I better go inside, before my mom gets too worried." Clary said and placed her hand on the handle.

"Clary wait!" Jace yelled suddenly.

Clary stopped and turned around to face Jace curiously. She wondered what he wanted.

"Before you go I still have to collect me prize." Jace smirked as he took a step toward her.

"Oh…" She smiled knowing exactly where this was heading. And to be honest, she wanted to know what it felt like to kiss Jace. Ever since she met him two months ago, that thought had crossed her mind so many times. And now her curious mind was going to get her answer. Clary could feel his warmth breath touching her skin. She looked up into his eyes; she could see that he wanted to kiss her too. Before Clary could say another word Jace kissed her.

She felt the brush of his lips, light at first, and then her own opened automatically beneath the pressure. Against her will she felt herself go fluid and pliant stretching upwards to twine her arms around his neck. His arms slid around her waist. The kiss was gentle, but passionate. Clary could feel her body starting to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Jace's hands slowly moved away and took a step back. Clary could finally breathe again.

"Wow…." Was all Clary could say at the moment. She had never been kissed liked that and it felt so good that it was addicting. She wanted to kiss Jace again; no she had to restrain herself.

"Goodnight Clary. I'll see you Monday." Jace said as he gave her a one last quick kiss on the cheek. Clary watched his retreating form. Finally she headed inside, still breathless.

"Clary, is that you?" She could hear her mother yelling from the kitchen.

"Ya, it's me. I'll be in my room!" Clary yelled back and dashed upstairs, before her mother could respond. She quickly shut her door and grabbed her phone; she had to tell Rachel how wonderful her date was, if she didn't, she thought she would explode. On the third ring the phone picked up.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Rach, its Clary. I just got back from my date!" Clary exclaimed.

"Ahhhh, alright you better gave me all the juicy details." Rachel giggled. Clary smiled as she started to tell Rachel about her amazing date with Jace.

* * *

**_Well there you go Jace's first date with Clary, and hopefully more as the story goes on :P I hoped you like, and also thank you for everyone who answered my questioned. Now I have another who do you think should end up with who? And you can name as many couple pair that you think should be together. More pairing the better for me think over :D So please review and tell me what you think, thank you. You guys are wonderful!!_**


	17. Say Hi To An Old Friend

_**Author's note: Here's chapter 17. Thank for the reviews guys. I just love reading them. Alright just a little hint about this chapter a new character comes to play? Can you guess who? :P**_

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series, but you guys do know who I own!_**

* * *

The weekend past by quickly and soon Monday rolled around. The halls were filled with weekend gossip and the main important gossip, the Annual Halloween Dance. Isabelle was the most talk about girl throughout the whole school. As she walked through the halls random students would smile and shout out things like "You looked amazing at the dance Isabelle!" or "Alright Isabelle, you beat Aline! You go girl!" Another thing as she walked through the halls was that she was getting a lot more attention from the guys. They would shout and whistle as she passed by them. Isabelle silently groaned, okay at first the attention was nice, but now she was getting sick of it. She was grateful when the lunch bell rang and she headed outside to meet the gang.

********

"Hello Miss Bell of the ball." Clary greeted. Isabelle rolled her eyes as she took a seat beside Clary.

"So, how does it feel to be the centre of attention?" Jazz asked grinning.

"To be honest it's starting to get on my nerves." Isabelle grumbled.

"It's the guys, isn't?" Rachel asked. "There being pigs, aren't they?"

"Hey, I resent that!" Blake interrupted.

"Well it's true, sometime you guys can be pigs." Rachel shot back. All the girls looked at each other and nodded their heads agreement.

"Oh come on, we're not that bad." Blake protested. Jazz sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Look we're not saying all guys are but….."

"Most guys have one thing on their mind." Rachel added as she stared at the guys. Blake frowned.

"Alright, you get points for that." Blake replied. Rachel and Clary smirked and gave each other a high five.

"Okay, enough pick on us guys. Let's change the subject….so Isabelle how does it feel to be popular?" Blake asked. Isabelle groaned and shook her head. Rachel tried not laugh as Isabelle and Blake got into one their lovely weekly arguments again. It seemed everyone was in their own conversation now. Clary and Maia were talking about some new style they saw in their favourite magazine. Isabelle and Blake were arguing about something, Rachel lost track when they got into their arguments. Jace and Alec were talking about some movie they saw over the weekend. Derek, Simon, and Jazz were talking about some band that was coming to town and they wanted to go to see them perform live. Everyone was having their own conversation, except for one person. Rachel stared Adam. She was becoming really worried about him. For the last few weeks Adam had been acting strange. He has become more reserved, he didn't want to hangout like he used too, and half of the time he seemed to be in his own world these days. Quietly she took a seat beside him.

"Adam?" Rachel voice was soft, but full of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Uhm…ya. Why do you ask?" He asked as he slowly turned his head to see Rachel slightly frowning. He didn't realize how close she actually was to him. Her forest green eyes were filled with worried. She tilted her head a bit, he watched as long lose piece of hair fell in front of her eyes. It was like his hand had a mind of its own, he wanted so desperately to move the strand and tuck it behind her ear. He wanted to hold her close and never let her go, but he knew couldn't. He would be crossing a line, their friendship. Adam knew that Rachel only thought of him as her best guy friend, she could never think of him as something more, even though he desperately wanted her too. He stiffened when he felt Rachel gently laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Adam, you have been acting different." Rachel replied.

"Different?"

Rachel nodded her head. "I guess you been more quiet than normal and withdrawn."

"I'm sorry Rach, it's just that I have a lot on my mind." Adam replied quickly.

"Okay, but if you need to talk to anyone, I'm here for you." Rachel smiled. Adam couldn't stop his heart from beating like crazy. There was just something about Rachel that made him go crazy inside. He wished he had the courage to tell Rachel, how he felt about her.

For the first time Rachel could see Adam's eyes shining in the sunlight. The colour was so unique, like the colour of the sea. She couldn't understand why, but as the sunlight shinned down on him, it gave off this angel like glow around him. She felt this weird feeling coming over her.

"Thanks." Adam replied. Rachel smiled sweetly.

"Not a problem. Just call me, whenever you feel like talking." Rachel replied thoughtfully. But unexpectedly Rachel did something she had never done before, she kissed Adam's cheek. Adam stared at her in a daze. He couldn't believe that Rachel actually kissed him; yes he knew it was just a kiss on the cheek, but to him it was so much more. He watched Rachel smile one last time as she got up beside him and joined Jace and Alec's conversation.

********

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. It's good to see you again, Magnus." Rachel grinned as she stared at figure that stood in front of the blenchers. Everyone's conversations stopped. Isabelle stopped arguing with Blake. She could see a very tall and very thin, and possibly Asian guy staring at the group. Isabelle blinked. She had never seen a guy like him before. He had black hair that was spiked up with glitter in it. He was wearing all kind of make-up, such as glitter around his eyes and lipstick. He flaunt off his sexuality by wearing rainbow leather pants and other flashy accessories. He was a very, very, sexy guy, but there was something about him that was just a little bit off. She couldn't put her finger on it though.

"Hello, darling. It's good to see you again." Magnus flashed a sexy grin as he nodded his head toward Rachel.

"Again?" Blake questioned.

"Magnus called me Saturday night saying that he was back in town and wanted to meet at the café to catch up." Rachel explained. Blake made an "ahhh" sound.

"Well, you guys haven't change at all in the last couple years." Magnus grinned as his eyes wandered from Blake to Derek, to Adam and Maia, then to Clary and Simon, then to Jazz and finally his eyes landed back onto Rachel. Suddenly he realized that were three people he didn't recognized

"So are you going to introduce me, darling?" He directed the question to Rachel, who rolled her eyes at him.

"That's Isabelle." Rachel pointed to the girl with long black hair, who was sitting beside Clary. Magnus nodded his head at Isabelle. Isabelle smiled and gave a small wave.

"That's Jace." Rachel smirked as reached over the guy she was sitting beside and pointed to a guy with curly blond hair. Magnus nodded his head at him and Jace returned the action.

"And this is Alec." A sly grin spread across Rachel's face as she pointed to the guy right beside her. Magnus gave her a curious look, but as he turned to face the guy, realized why she was grinning. It was the guy he met at the Halloween dance. Magnus remembered telling Rachel that he had met someone at the dance, but he also told her that he wasn't sure if he would see that guy again though. Glass High was big school and they didn't even exchange numbers after the dance ended. After he described the guy that he met at the dance to Rachel, he could still remember that same sly grin she gave him at the café. Rachel told him that she had a feeling he would meet that guy again, and the girl was right. Cause now he stood in front of him.

"It's nice to see you again." Magnus gave a cat like smile to Alec. Alec started to blush.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Isabelle asked surprised.

"Yes, we met at the Halloween Dance." Magnus explained. Isabelle made an "oh" sound. Abruptly Rachel's cell phone made a beeping sound.

"Well that's my cue to go. I have to do a few things before last class starts. I'll see you guys later." Rachel smiled as she jumped down from the bleachers and gave Magnus a quick hug, before she headed inside the school.

"So….quick question. Did you two dated or something?" Jace asked.

"Jace!" Isabelle scolded.

"What?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes at him.

"It's alright." Magnus replied smiling at Isabelle, then gave his attention to Jace.

"No. Rachel and I haven't dated. We just have been friends for a long time." Magnus explain. Jace just nodded his head understanding. Eventually Magnus sat down with group and gradually got caught up with the gang. Before long twenty minutes went by and the bell rang, signaling that the lunch had ended. Soon everyone went their separate directions, hoping that their last class would go by quickly, so they could just go home.

* * *

**_Magnus has finally arrived! It looks like Adam has like Rachel for a while and slowly it looks like Rachel might be falling for him, but the question is will Sebastian get in the middle? Sorry there was much drama in this one, but soon coming again. Alright new question: Who should end up alone? Please review and tell me what you guys think!! Thanks XD_**


	18. You Love Her

_**Author's note:**__** Sorry I couldn't update the story sooner, but I had busy week this week. Also thanks to my beta burning x impossible x bright for looking it over. I forgot to mention that she was busy all week and couldn't look over my stories, so if there any mistakes in the pervious chapters I apologize. Thanks to everyone for your reviews I just love reading them! Now down to business I forgot to mention how old everyone is and what grade their in cause everyone in this story as you probably figured out by now are not the same age or grade. So knowing it now will make awhole lot more sense in the future chapters to come.**_

**_Grade 11: (There all 17 years old) _**

Simon

Maia

Clary

Isabelle

Aline

Britany

Kendra

**_Grade 12: (There all 18 years old)_**

Jace

Alec

Rachel

Adam

Blake

Derek

Jazz

Sebastian

Hunter

Kyle

*Magnus is a returning Grad and he's 19 years old in the story

If your confused by any of this, just message me and I'll explain the best I can.

_**Discalmer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument Series, You guys do know who I own though :)**_

_**

* * *

**_"So who has a scrap piece of paper?" Maia asked as she rummaged through her backpack. She thought she had some, but apparently not. All she had were important notes that she had written down during class.

"I have some." Clary answered as she ripped a piece of loose leaf paper from her binder. She handed it to Maia. Maia smiled and started writing everyone's name down. After that she ripped the names off and placed them into Blake's hat. She shook the hat to make sure that all the names were mixed up well.

"Man, I can't believe its December alright." Blake said as he took a bite out of his pizza slice.

"I know. Time is flying by too fast." Jazz replied as she sat on top of a random desk. The gang had asked their favorite teacher, Mrs. Stone, if they could eat their lunch in her classroom, since the cafeteria was really crowded. They would have gone outside like they would normally, but since it was December the weather had turned cold. Everything outside was covered in white fluffy snow. Mrs. Stone agreed to let them use the room, but they had to promise to lock the door, after they left the room.

"It just seems like yesterday, that we started school." Maia replied as she stopped shaking Blake's hat. Jazz and Clary agreed that everything was moving way too fast and that it should just slow down. Once in a while Jace, or Blake would make some smart aleck comment. Rachel just shook her head at them and continued to stare out the window. She watched as snowflakes fell from the crystal sky above. Today was a nice day, but when you added the snowflakes Rachel felt a little depressed. Over the last few weeks, there had been a lot on her mind. It caused her to stay up late at night. She would toss and turn in her bed. She tried to sleep, but it was no use. She thought everything would be alright now. Jace finally had the courage to ask Clary out a month ago, Isabelle won the costume contest and shut Aline down and to top it off she actually told Sebastian off and thought she could move on, but something in the pit of her stomach felt strange. Something inside of her felt weird. She wanted to push those uneasy feelings away, but she couldn't. Aline and Sebastian had both been laying low for the past month. Rachel knew that they were up to no good. Aline had to be centre of attention and when Izzy won the contest Aline went into a furious mood. She was making students' lives miserable. Rachel had to stand up to Aline at least seven times. As usual Aline would make a strange sound from her throat. Rachel had a horrible time trying to describe that sound. In her opinion, it sounded like a wild animal drowning. Rachel was sure Aline was up to something, most likely plotting something against Isabelle and Clary. When she thought about Sebastian all she could picture was the cold, bitter, and enraged look in his eyes that made her feel nervous, as he left her place. She had seen that look once before, and that was a memory she didn't want to think about. The end result of that memory wasn't pretty, a lot of people got hurt, especially her. Rachel was scared not knowing what he had planned when he said "that he would win her back." Sebastian voice was so dark, deadly that it sent chills up her spine. The only good thing was she barely saw him these days. Rachel took a quick glance around the room. She spotted Maia, who was currently shoving the hat in front of everyone's faces and was slowly, but steadily making her way toward where she sat, at the far side of the room.

"I just love the holidays!" Maia said cheerfully and held out the hat for Alec to pick a name. Alec swiftly grabbed a piece of paper and stared at it for a moment. He tucked the paper into his pocket a few minutes later.

"So you guys always do this secret Santa every year?" Jace questioned as he slowly picked out a name and glanced down at it.

"Ya, it's a tradition." Clary replied as she gave Jace a warm smile. Jace caught her smile and slowly made his way towards her. When no one was paying attention Jace gently brush his hand against hers. Clary could feel her face starting to blush. She loved the tingly sensation she got when Jace touched her. She was sure that her heart was doing a black flip inside of her chest. The past month that she had spent with Jace, had been amazing. Every Friday night he would take her out to a different place and they would talk for hours on end, lost in their own world without any distractions. Jace made her feel so safe, she felt like she could open up and be herself. She didn't have to put up walls to protect her from the world. She would only put down the walls for certain people. But right now in her heart she secretly wished Jace would ask her to be his girlfriend, sure they had been on dates and yes they were having fun, but she wanted more than that. She wanted to be his one and only. He made her feel alive and loved. This feeling when she was around him made her heart flutter.

"So are we on tonight?" Jace whispered into her ear softly. Clary nodded her head, she was thankful that today was Friday. Jace grinned as he gave her hand a tight squeeze before he walked away to join Alec and Blake's conversation. Clary gave a soft sigh as she took a quick look around the room. Everyone seemed happy, but her eyes stopped on Adam and Rachel. Both of them were distanced from the group. Rachel was near the window staring out and Adam was near the back, looking like he was lost in his own world. Clary was seriously getting worried about her friends. Adam for the last couple of months had been acting weird. It was right after the incident when Rachel had slapped Sebastian in public. Since then he became reserved and quiet. He was almost acting like Derek. Clary shuddered at the thought. They already had one Derek, they didn't need another one. Unexpectedly Clary caught Adam staring towards the window. Clary was confused why he would stare at the window. Soon she followed his gaze. She could hear herself give a quiet gasp. He wasn't staring at the window….he was staring at Rachel. The way he was staring at Rachel seemed familiar; his eyes were soft, but filled with concern. But there was something else….something deeper….something more. That's when an idea hit her. _I wonder…._she thought as she carefully made her way toward Adam.

"Adam?" Clary spoke quietly. She didn't want the others to hear their conversation. At least not yet, this was Adam's business, not theirs, but she had to make sure her theory was correct and the only way to do that was….well…talk to him about it. Adam blinked as a soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Clary staring at him. She looked concerned about something.

"Hey, Clary. What's wrong?" Adam replied worriedly. Clary gave a small smile as she sat down beside him.

"I'm worried about you." She replied. She was going to be straight forward and wasn't going to beat around the bush.

"About me?" He replied puzzled.

"Yes, Adam you have been acting strange lately."

Adam gave a soft sigh. He hadn't realized that his changed behavior was making everyone worried about him.

"Sorry Clary, it's just I have a lot on my mind." Adam replied as he took a quick glance at Rachel. Clary followed his gaze. _More like someone,_ she thought.

"You don't have something on your mind, but someone." Clary voiced her thoughts. Adam looked bewildered.

"Am I that obvious?"

"No, but I had a feeling. Every once and awhile I would catch you staring at her. And the way you looked at her said it all." Clary explained. "You're in love with her."

Adam frowned. He didn't realize that Clary would be this good at figuring this stuff out.

"How long?" Clary asked curiously.

Adam didn't have to ask Clary to clarify the question he knew exactly what she meant. He gave a heavy sigh.

"About two years now."

Clary froze. Her body stopped moving, stopped beating. Did she hear him right? Adam has been in love with Rachel for two years. The wheels in Clary's head started to turn. That meant Adam had fallen in love with Rachel since grade ten. During grade ten that's when Rachel dated Sebastian. The real reason Adam hated Sebastian was because he was jealous of the guy and not the lame excuse he gave. Clary couldn't believe how long Adam had kept this that secret.

"Adam, why haven't you told her how you feel yet?"

"Because she's still hurting. I know it's been a year since she broke up with Sebastian, but ever since then she hasn't been the same. You can still see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes." Adam replied. His heart was full of grief as he stared at Rachel from across the room. She was still staring out the window lost in her thoughts.

"Adam, she's slowly moving on and maybe you can help her, if you ask her out." Clary suggested.

"No Clary I can't do that." Adam replied firmly as he turned his attention back to Clary.

"Why, not? How do you know if you don't even try?"

"Because I would be crossing a line."

"Oh? And what line would that be?" Clary could feel herself starting to get irritable. _Why do guys have to be so stubborn? _She thought annoyed.

"Our friendship. Clary…. Rachel only thinks of me as friend, nothing more or nothing less. We've been best friend since childhood." Adam explained. Clary gave annoyed sigh.

"Adam, if you don't try and ask her out, how can you ever know what Rachel truly feels for you? Maybe she does have feelings for you, but is scared to admit it." Clary replied. Adam held his tongue. His eyes went back to Rachel. Slowly he closed them. A few minutes later he reopened them and turned back to Clary.

"I'm sorry Clary, but I can't tell her. Can you please keep this conversation between us, okay?" With that said Adam got up and walked out of the room. Clary sighed and shook her head as she slowly made her way towards Rachel.

Rachel didn't know how long she had been staring out the window, but all of the sudden she could see Adam's reflection in the window, he was leaving. She quickly turned her head to see Adam walking out of the room. He looked confused and maybe even a little upset.

"Hey, Rach." Clary greeted.

"Hey, what's with Adam?"

"Oh, he has a lot on his mind apparently." Clary replied casually. "So are ready for the Christmas party? It's only a few weeks away!"

"Yup, just have to buy a few more decorations for the party." Rachel replied smiling.

"Thanks for hosting it."

"Not a problem. I need a distraction anyways."

Clary's cheerful smile slowly disappeared. She felt horrible for her best friend. She didn't understand why Rachel had to suffer like this. Rachel was one of those friends you know you could always depend on, no matter what. She was loyal and would do anything for the people she cared for. As Clary stared at Rachel there something about her……that was a little bit off. Suddenly the bell started to ring.

"Well, we bettered be going." Rachel said as she gathered her things and got up from the desk. Clary nodded her head and followed Rachel out of the room. After everyone was out of the room Clary quickly locked the door. As she wandered toward her last class, so many thoughts flooded through her mind. In the distance she could see Rachel walking down the hall heading toward her classroom and as Rachel passed a bunch of lockers Adam was staring at her from afar. A sly smile spread across her face, she just got a wonderful idea, but she needed help. Quickly Clary whipped out her cell and started texting a few people. A few seconds later she instantly got replies back. She smiled as read the replies, they were all on board. Now the plan would take time, but it would be worth it. A mischievous smile slowly crossed her face as put her cell away and headed toward her last class. She couldn't wait until her last class was over, cause then plan her was ready for action.

* * *

**_Looks like Clary has a plan, I wonder what it is? And I wonder who she texted? Guess you guys have to wait and find out :P Also I'm going to warn you that April is going to be a busy month so I probably won't be able to update until the weekend. Once again blame school, anyways hoped you like it, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks. Question of this week: What is fav. part so far out of this story?_**


	19. Just One More Chance

_**Author's Note: Well here it is chapter 19! I'm sure I'm going to get alot of anger reviews for this chapter...but I love putting twists in my stories. Also my beta is very busy these days, so this chapter is unbetafied? (I'm pretty sure that's not a word, but oh well) So sorry if there mistakes. Anyways I hope you guys like it :P or maybe not?**_

**_Discalmer: I do not, I repeat do not own the Mortal Insturment series, you guys do know who I own though :P_**

* * *

Rachel leaned against her locker staring down at her schedule. There were just so many assignments due before the Christmas Break. She hated it. She still had to figure out when she could go shopping for a few more decorations for the party and still had to buy at least one more gift. She wanted to talk to Clary about a few issues that had occurred when she was planning the party, but lately Clary was hard to get a hold of these days. Every time she went to call Clary her mother, Jocelyn, would pick up saying that Clary just left the house or she left for a friend's house. But Clary wasn't the only who seemed be avoiding her lately, even Maia, Isabelle, Jazz and surprisingly Jace was too. The rest of guys haven't been avoiding her though and she was thankful for that….well…except for Adam that is. Rachel ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, she didn't understand why her best guy friend was avoiding her like she was the Black Plague. He would only say hi or bye to her. It just seemed like yesterday that she was having long conversations with him. She missed talking to him, being around him. Rachel rested her head against her cold metal locker staring up at the ceiling lost in her thoughts. She was afraid to admit that right now losing her best guy friend was hurting way more than breaking up with Sebastian. Unexpectedly Rachel felt a light tap on her shoulder. Rachel blinked.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised. He was the last person that she thought would ever see. The last time she spoke to him was when he came to her place to talk and that over a month ago.

"I came to apologize."

Rachel scrunched her face in confusion.

"For what?" For over the last month Sebastian hadn't done anything. So why was he apologizing to her? Sebastian smiled and shook his head lightly.

"For everything, I shouldn't have done what I did do. It wasn't fair. I shouldn't have played with your emotions. Rachel, you and I dated back in grade ten. I was naïve and young. All I'm asking from you is to give me just one more chance. One date that's all I'm asking of you. And if you still don't want anything to do with me…well…then I'll leave you alone for now on." Sebastian offered. He watched carefully at Rachel's reaction.

Rachel didn't know what to say, Sebastian actually apologized. It was like a miracle. He actually seemed sincere when he apologized too. But still she couldn't shake of that uneasy feeling that she got from him a month ago when he left her house. Could she give him a second chance? She still can remember her exact words to him when he left her place. It echoed in head over and over again as she stared at him. But on the other hand she was lonely these days. It would be nice to have company again, to have someone to talk to. Sebastian may not be the best company to have, but he was at least company. It wasn't like her friends were around anymore to tell her no, all he was asking was for just one date. That couldn't hurt, right? Rachel bit her bottom lip thinking about what she should do. For once Sebastian was acting like a human being. She gave a soft sigh as she stared at him.

"Alright......but only one date." She warned as she shut her locker and flung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Thank you Rachel." Sebastian replied smiling at her. Rachel was taken back by it. He was actually giving her a genuine smile.

"How about Friday night?" Sebastian suggested. Rachel nodded her head okay.

"Good, I'll call you in a few days with the details." Sebastian smiled again. All of a sudden Sebastian was by her ear. A quiet gasp escaped from Rachel's mouth when she realized that he was so close to her. She could feel his warmth touching her.

"I promise you Rachel, you won't regret this." He whispered into ear then lightly kissed her cheek. Rachel stood in shock as she watched Sebastian walking away. She had never seen this side of him before. She didn't know what to think now. Could he have changed? She wondered. Suddenly bell started to ring, signaling that it was time for class to start soon. Rachel sighed as she started make way to another boring class.

********

Sebastian grinned as he turned around gracefully and started to walk away. Things were looking up on his part now. Phase one was complete, now on to phase two. He had to make sure this date as perfect as possible, if not everything would be ruin and Rachel could never be his. But if phase two worked then Rachel would be his forever and that's what he was hoping for. He could see Kyle and Hunter waiting him at his locker.

"So what was her answer?" Kyle asked. Sebastian smirked.

"We're going out Friday night."

"So phase one is complete then." Hunter stated. Sebastian just nodded his head as he gathered his books.

"You guys know what to do now, right?" Sebastian questioned as he slammed his locker shut. This had to go right, if not everything that he had planned over the last month would all be for nothing.

"Don't worry, we know what to do." Kyle replied as he walked away, already heading for his morning class. The bell started to ring. Sebastian sighed as he started to head toward his classroom too, it was going to be along day, and he could feel it in his bones. The only thing that would keep him going, was knowing that when Friday evening came along, he would be having a wonderful date with Rachel and no one would interfere with his plans.

********

Adam couldn't believe what he just witness, no scratch that he couldn't believe what he just heard. That person standing by Rachel's locker couldn't have been Rachel. The Rachel he knew would have told Sebastian off and would have walked away. It just didn't make sense why Rachel would give a jerk like Sebastian a second chance, not after everything that he had put her through. Adam punched the wall. No, this can't be happening? He couldn't lose Rachel again to that jerk. Why haven't he just took all the opportunities that he had with her and ask her out? But no instead she was making a date with a guy who had hurt badly in the past. Adam couldn't see Rachel hurt again. For the last few months Rachel was happy again and he loved to see her smiling, laughing. Why would she set herself up for getting hurt all over again? Adam sighed. He was glad that he was hiding behind the wall that was just diagonal from Rachel's locker. It gave him a good view of her locker, but from where she was standing she couldn't see him. If Rachel ever found out that he was spying on her she would be very upset with him. Adam could feel is blood boiling as he watched Sebastian getting closer to Rachel. He felt a raged of jealous running through his veins as watched Sebastian gave Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek, yes he knew it was just kiss on her cheek, but still it drove him crazy. He was glad when Sebastian started to walk away, but his anger never left. If only he asked her out, then maybe they would have been together by now. He slammed his fist against wall, he felt the pain slowly increasing, but he didn't care anymore.

"Adam, are you alright?" a voice asked. Adam slowly turned around to see Clary and Jace standing there. They both were staring at him full of concern.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Clary asked.

"It's Rachel." Adam stated.

"Wait what about Rachel? She not hurt is she? She sick isn't she?" Clary kept blahing on and on. Jace tried to calm her. Adam kept saying no, that wasn't it. After ten minutes, Jace and Adam finally got Clary to calm down.

"She's going on a date." Adam finally replied. He watched as Clary frowned at him, she knew that Rachel going on date was killing him inside. And he had feeling Jace already knew how he felt about Rachel. Jace's eyes were questioning him.

"Who is going on a date with?" Jace asked getting straight to heart of the problem. Adam stared at the ground. His hands tightened into a fist. He couldn't bare to look at either of them, just thinking about Sebastian and Rachel being together was making him angry again.

"She's going out with…..Sebastian." Adam finally replied as he walked away leaving a shock Clary and Jace behind him. All he wanted to do right was be by himself, but he apparently that had to wait because the bell just rang and he had to go class cause if he didn't go, his parents would shoot him. It was going to be along day.

* * *

_**Ha I'm pretty sure I'm going to get alot of anger reviews :P Anyways now you just got inside each character's head especially Adam's. Poor guy. So will Clary's plan come to play soon before it's too late for Rachel and Adam or will everything that she worked on go to waste? And I wonder who's helping her hmmm......? Anyways I hoped you guys like it. So with whip cream and a cherry on top please review and tell me what you think. Thanks :P You guys rock!!!**_


	20. Now The Truth Is Reveled

_**Author's Note: Okay I couldn't sleep last night so I decided to work on the chapter until almost 3 in the morning. This chapter turned out be longer then I expect it to be, but I love the ending I hope you guys do too! Also if there is any mistakes in it I apologize, once again my beta is very busy. **_

**_Disclamer: I do not, repeat do not own the Mortal Instrument series._**

* * *

Rachel gave a soft sigh as she stepped into her closet scanning through every single dress that she had. Sebastian had called yesterday to tell her to wear something that was fancy and that the date was going to be a night to remember. Rachel didn't have clue what he meant by that, but she shook off that uneasy feeling and started to look through her dresses again. She had so many, but nothing that she would classified as classily. Most of her dresses were for family reunions, so mostly fun and flirty dresses, not classily. However as Rachel near the end of the row she found one, she totally forgot she had that dress. She had only worn that dress once for a ball that her mother had dragged her too. The ball was to help raise money for a special cause that Rachel couldn't even remember anymore. Rachel pulled out the dress and smiled. It was dark forest green and a one shoulder dress made out of silky material. She quickly glanced over at her alarm clock. She had about an hour to get ready. Sebastian had told her that he would be picking her up at 7 p.m. Rachel gave a soft and started to get ready. So with five minutes spare Rachel made it. She gave one last look at her reflection in the mirror. The dress showed all off all her curves flawlessly. Rachel had decided to let her down tonight, so it flowed over her bare shoulder nicely. Suddenly her front door bell started to chime.

"Coming!" Rachel yelled as she quickly slipped on her sliver t-strap sandals. _They would go with her dress perfectly_, Rachel thought as she descended down the stairs. Then just as she reached the front the door she swiftly grabbed her black purse that was laying on a table near by. Finally she opened the door. At first Rachel didn't know what say, it was like her mouth was broken, no words or sound would come out. Sebastian looked amazing. He all dressed in black tuxedo. If Rachel didn't know that Sebastian was picking her up, she would have sworn that the person standing right in front of her was handsome prince, but with a dark side. As Rachel took in the sight of Sebastian she met his eyes. There something mysterious about them, they made her feel nervous and uncomfortable.

"You look stunning." Sebastian smiled. Rachel could sense Sebastian's eyes wandering up and down her body. She felt a nervous chill run up her spine. She was getting a real bad feeling right now. Sebastian raised his eyebrow at her sudden movement.

"I'm just a little bit cold." Rachel lied as she quickly grabbed her jacket and shut her door. Sebastian nodded his head as he led toward his vehicle. He opened the passenger door for her. Rachel gave a small smile as she got in. A few seconds later Sebastian got in driver's side. He started the engine and soon they were off to where ever Sebastian was taking them.

********

A small gasp escaped Rachel's mouth when Sebastian had parked. Now Rachel understood why Sebastian had asked her to dress up; he had taken her to fanciest restaurant in the town, Pandemonium. Only the rich people in town would come here to eat, but she shouldn't have been surprise that Sebastian would take her here. The guy was loaded thanks to his father. She couldn't exactly remember what Sebastian's father did for a living, but he did make a lot. Sebastian led her inside, after a few minutes the hostess led them to a table that was near the back. Rachel sat down and took in her surroundings the place, it was beautiful. Red velvet curtains, oak hardwood flooring, each table had white silk sheets, and the chairs and booths were made out of oak as well. It must have cost a fortune to build.

"This place is beautiful."

Sebastian smiled and nodded his head in agreement. A few minutes later a waiter came to take their order. Rachel really didn't pay attention him, all she was focusing on was the expensive menu in front of her. In the end she ended up ordering lobster with rice as aside and glass of water. Through out their dinner Sebastian made small talk about how well the soccer team was doing and that this year was going to be their year to win the championship. Rachel was taken back at how much Sebastian's attitude had change since the beginning of the year. For once he was actually acting like a gentleman and not a jerk. By the time their dinner was over it was nine o'clock and Rachel had admit that she had a fun time. Sebastian paid the bill then led her back to his car. Once they both in the car Sebastian started the car and took off back towards Rachel's. As Rachel stared out the window, a sly smile spread across Sebastian's face. It was time to entered phase 3. Phase 2 was done; he took Rachel out on the most wonderful date, now it was time for him to make his move on her. He couldn't wait until they got back to Rachel's.

All of a sudden Rachel staring to get the uneasy feeling again, as she stared out the window she could Sebastian's reflection. His eyes had suddenly become darker and his smile was different. She didn't like it. Right now all she wanted was to get home very soon. The way Sebastian was staring at her was making her very tense. It was like he had two different personalities. Okay she really just wanted to be home and end this date.

********

Finally Rachel could see her house. Sebastian parked his car out right in front and shut of the engine. He got out and made his way over toward the passenger's side. He opened the door for her. Rachel gave him a small smile as she got out and started to walk towards her front door. As Sebastian was shutting the door, Rachel quickly searched through her purse. She grabbed her keys and quickened her pace. She just wanted to get inside her house, where it was safe. She wasn't sure what happened in the car, but something about Sebastian was off again and she wasn't attending to find out what it was. Just as Rachel was about to unlock her front door a dark shadow fell over her. Rachel slowly turned around to face Sebastian hoping to end this evening peacefully.

"Well, I hope you had a wonderful evening Rachel." Sebastian said.

"I did, thank you." Rachel replied as she took a step back. She felt her back hitting the front door. Sebastian took a step forward, he was getting awfully close. She didn't like it.

"You know this evening doesn't have to end quit yet?" Sebastian said seductively. His face was getting very close to hers.

"Oh?"

Rachel could see it in his eyes now, lust. Now she finally understood what was going on. His dark eyes were soaking up her body. He lightly touched her shoulder that was showing beneath her jacket.

"We still can have some fun, if you let me in. I know your parents aren't home. There gone on a business trip." Sebastian whispered into her ear then lightly started to kiss her neck. Rachel felt her body stiffen, she had never been in this kind of situation before.

"Oh? What makes you think that my parents aren't home?" She questioned as she quietly tried to reach the key that was hanging in the lock. If she could just open her door quickly, she would be safe. But suddenly Sebastian gave a dark laugh and took both of Rachel's hands. He pinned them above her head so she couldn't escape. She was going to be his now matter what the cost. He had waited long enough.

"Rachel, you and I both know that your parents go at least once a month on a business trip. They have been doing that since you were little." He replied as started leave small butterflies' kisses from her neck up to her mouth. Rachel struggled to get lose, but his grip was to strong.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel whined as she struggled to get free. This wasn't what she wanted, especially not from her ex either.

"I need you Rachel, badly. I need your body and soul. I know right now this doesn't make sense, but in time it will. I promise it won't hurt much. But I desperately need you Rachel. I really do." Sebastian grinned as he started to kiss a little bit lower around her collarbone and made his way back up to her lips. Rachel wanted to scream, but unfortunately Sebastian's mouth was on hers. Unexpectedly Sebastian let her one of wrist go. She heard a click. Sebastian had opened her front door. He was going to drag her inside to finish what he started out here. Panic rose in her chest. No she didn't want this at all. Finally all her senses came back to her. In one quick movement she kicked Sebastian in the right leg. His hands automatically let go of her, she started to run, but something caught her wrist.

"Now Rachel, that wasn't a very nice thing to do." Sebastian said darkly. Rachel glared at him as she struggled to get out his stupid grip. She really wished that her friends were here right now. She needed them badly, especially Adam.

"You know what Sebastian, I think you finally flipped you lid. Let go of me!" Rachel screamed. However Sebastian just kept laughing at her as he pulled her closer towards him.

"Hey! The lady said to let her and if I were you, I would just do that, let her go." An angry voice said unexpectedly. Rachel could feel Sebastian's grip loosen. Quickly she pulled away from him. Rachel's heart froze when she turned around. There he stood in the moonlight, Adam, her Prince of Light. His expression was furious as he stared at Sebastian.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian growled.

"Saving my best friend, from a guy like you." Adam shot back. Sebastian snarled as he suddenly made a fist and aimed to hit Adam for ruining his plans. Adam just missed the blow as he ducked at the last second. Sebastian hit Rachel's mailbox instead. He yelped in pain, but recovered quickly as he turned around to face Adam again. But this time around Adam had the advantage as he kicked Sebastian in the stomach. Sebastian landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Sebastian, leave now. If you don't, we'll call the cops." Adam threatened. Sebastian glared at Adam as he slowly got off the ground and dust himself off. Slowly he made his way toward his car. A few minutes later he was gone. Rachel let out of sigh of relief. She had realized that she had forgotten breathe until that very minute. She didn't know what to think anymore, it was if her brain had shut off as she watched her ex. and her best guy friend fighting. But with a flip of the switch her emotions took control of her, she ran toward Adam. She felt his warm embrace as he held her close.

"Adam, you're not hurt. Are you?" Rachel's voice was filled with concern.

"No. I'm just fine. But are you okay?" Adam replied.

"Yeah, but just shaken up a bit though."

"Don't worry Rach, I won't let him harm ever again. I promise." Adam replied as he lightly kissed her forehead. For split second Rachel froze, Adam had never done anything like that before. Sure he would always gave her comforting words, but he had never kissed her before.

"Thanks Adam." Rachel spoke quietly as she clung to him. She never wanted to let go. She felt so safe and secure, she afraid that if she let him go that he disappear and never return.

"Adam…"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay over at your place tonight?"

Adam gave a light chuckle.

"Yes, the spare bedroom is all yours. I'm pretty sure we still have your extra clothes at the house. It's been awhile since slept over at the house." Adam replied as he lightened up the mood. Rachel smiled as she nodded her head in agreement. When they both younger, Rachel's parents would drop her off at Adam's place. His parents had agreed to look after Rachel while they went on one of their business trip, but as time went on Rachel had stopped coming over cause her parents thought she old enough that she could stay home by herself.

Rachel quickly locked her front door and grabbed her purse that had fallen on the ground. She quickly met Adam's eyes. She still could see the concern in his eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile that she was okay as they both headed toward his place. Adam only lived a few blocks away so both walked in silence, both caught up in their own thoughts. When they reached Adam's place Rachel smiled. There were so many wonderful memories that they had shared together here and plus Adam's mother had always made her feel like was a member of the family. Adam led her inside and straight toward the spare bedroom.

"Wow, it hasn't changed at all." Rachel giggled as went through the drawers. There still were marker marks everywhere and old posters that Rachel had put up on the walls. Adam gave a small chuckle and agreed.

"Well, this may be a problem." Rachel laughed. Adam gave her a confused expression. She smiled as she held up very small t-shirt and shorts.

"I don't think I can fit into those." Rachel laughed again. Adam just grinned as Rachel put them back into the drawer.

"I guess you'll have to wear a pair of my boxers, and don't worry they'll be clean. And I'm pretty sure I got t-shirt that shrink in the wash, it maybe a little bit big on you, but it will do." Adam replied as he disappeared out the room. A few minutes Adam came back with a pair black boxers and navy blue t-shirt.

"You can wear those for tonight. If you need anything you know where everything is. Nothings changed or if you just wanna talk, you know where my room is." Adam said smiling then shut the bedroom door behind as he left room to give Rachel some privacy. Rachel quickly stripped her dress off and changed into Adam's clothing. _There so soft and warm, they must of have just been wash recently_, Rachel thought. Quietly she opened the door. Rachel knew that Adam's parents wouldn't be home for at least an hour cause just like her parents, they worked a lot. But Rachel wanted make she didn't disturbed Adam's little sister, Hannah. She was the cutest little girl Rachel had ever seen, she was so sweet and adorable, and she was nine years old. Hannah definitely inherited her mother's looks, shinning bright blue eyes, and wavy dark brown hair. Adam got his looks from his father. Dark red hair and his eyes were a blue-grey colour, it was really unique. It felt so relaxing and comfortable to be in their home again, she just loved it. Quietly Rachel tip toed passed Hannah's room and slowly made her way towards Adam. Softly she knocked on his bedroom door, within seconds the door opened. Rachel could feel her face turning red. This was the first in a long time that she had seen Adam's bare chest. Adam stood there staring at her with no shirt and was still wearing his jeans. Rachel couldn't help but blush, he had amazing six pack.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, if you were getting changed." Rachel said as she quickly looked away. Adam just shook his head and smiled.

"It's fine. Don't worry about. Come in." He replied smiling and stepped aside for her to come in. Rachel gave warm smile back as she stepped into his room. _A boy definitely lives here_, Rachel thought as she gazed at the scattered clothing everywhere and papers were scattered all over his desk. Rachel carefully made her toward his bed and sat down.

"So, what's up?" Adam asked as he sat down beside her.

"I got a few questions to ask."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well….Adam how did you know I was in trouble?"

Adam gave a soft sigh as he started to run his fingers through his hair nervously.

"I'm not going to lie to your Rachel. I spied on your date."

Rachel felt her mouth dropped, but quickly closed it. Normally she would have told him off, but after what happened back at her place she was thankful that he did.

"Okay then…." Rachel mumbled quietly as she got ready to ask her second question. "Adam, why have you been avoiding me?"

"It's not that I'm avoiding you Rach, it's just I got a lot on my mind." Adam tried to explain. He could see the hurt in Rachel's eyes now. He hated lying to her, but he just couldn't tell her how he felt about her, it would ruin their friendship.

"Then why aren't you telling. Adam you used to tell me everything when we little, then suddenly you're shutting me out. It's…..like….I'm.....not your best friend anymore." Rachel replied hurt and confused. Adam looked startled.

"Of course you're Rach!" Adam replied astonished that she could even think that. His hands took Rachel's and held them on her lap. "That will never change. You will always be my best friend."

Suddenly Rachel could feel herself falling into Adam's eyes as they held each other gaze. He looked so upset that she could even think that about their friendship, but their was something else….something that he was hiding from her.

"Then why won't you tell." Rachel replied still hurting. Adam gave a soft sigh.

"Because it's complicated."

Rachel scrunched her face in confusion. Adam tried not to laugh. He thought Rachel always looked cute when she was confused about something.

"How's complicated?"

Adam shook his head in frustration and turned his head away. He couldn't stare at her anymore, if he kept staring at her he could end up doing something that he would regret for the rest of his life and he didn't want to lose her. But it didn't help matter that Rachel was wearing his clothing, which to him he found it very sexy. Suddenly Adam felt Rachel's hand slip away from his. He quickly turned his head to see Rachel getting up.

"Adam, I'm sorry I even bothered you." She whispered as she got up. Adam gave frustrated sigh as he reached for her hand and pulled her back down on the bed. She gave him a puzzled look. Gently he pulled her close to him. He wasn't going to let her go that easily.

"The reason it's complicated is because I'm in love with someone that I'm very close too." Adam explained. Rachel felt a pain of jealousy flash through her.

"Oh. Do I know them?" She asked. She had to hold it together. She wasn't going to show Adam she how hurt she was. Rachel felt like such idiot right now, it wasn't until just now that she finally realized her feelings for him. If she could kick herself, she would.

"Yes."

"Is it someone from the group?"

"Yes."

_Great,_ she thought miserably. But she had to carry on, to find out who the girl was that Adam loved so much.

"Is it Jazz?"

"No."

"Maia?"

"No."

"Please don't tell me it's Clary, cause she already taken." Rachel replied worriedly. Adam laughed and shook his head no.

"Then who is it? I thought you said it was someone in the group?"

Adam just shook his head and tried not laugh, but he couldn't help himself.

"Rach, you forgot one person…." He replied as he stared into her forest green eyes. Rachel's heart was starting to beat in over time, and her pulse was racing like crazy. Adam was so close to her now.

"The person I love is my best friend….it's you Rach." Adam answered. There he said it. It was out in the open now. He's already told that he loved her, so the only thing left to do was to keep going. "Rach, I have loved for two years now, at first it was just a little crush….I thought that in time that it would go away and that I would move on to someone else……but no….it soon went from a little crush to a big crush in a year. But I couldn't say anything because at the time you were dating Sebastian."

Adam stopped when he watched Rachel flinched at Sebastian's name. The guy really was jerk. He didn't deserve Rachel at all and what he almost tried to do to with Rachel tonight just made his blood boil thinking about, he haven't come along when he didn't know what could have happened to Rachel. They both sat in silence for a long period time. Adam didn't have a clue at what Rachel was thinking right now, he figured something around the lines of she never wanted be his best friend anymore because he crossed the line. Suddenly Rachel spoke.

"Adam…." She was very quiet. "I don't know what to say…."

Adam couldn't bare to look at her, he felt like an idiot, of course she couldn't return his feelings. Rachel could have any guy she wanted, so why would she want him, he was nothing special.

"Adam…..please look at me." She begged. Adam didn't move. He just stared at his comforter. This time it was Rachel turn to give a sigh of frustration. Tenderly, she placed her index finger under his chin and tilted his head in her directions. Confusion was written all over his face. Rachel gave quiet giggle as she leaned towards him.

Adam didn't move as he felt Rachel's lips brush against his. At first the kiss was gentle, but then Adam slid his hand to Rachel's cheek then to the back of her neck and held her mouth against his so that he could deepen the kiss. This felt right to Adam as he deepened the kiss, to have Rachel here in his arms. He really was a fool for not asking her out earlier, cause if he did then none of them would have gone through all this pain to begin with. But that didn't matter anymore because they were together now finally and nothing could destroy that. Finally Adam pulled away panting while Rachel beamed at him.

"Adam…."

"Yes…"

"I love you too and I have for awhile. I was just stupid enough to not realize until this very moment." Rachel confessed. Adam just shook his head and smiled at her.

"That's okay. I'll that matters is that were together now." He replied as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Rachel suddenly yawned.

"Looks like someone's tired." Adam teased. Rachel stuck her tongue at him like five year old. Adam laughed as he got up and crossed his room. He flipped his light switch off and made his way back to Rachel.

Rachel was already under the covers waiting for Adam to come back, she was surprised that he didn't trip on anything as he crawled under the covers and layed beside her. She could feel his arms wrap around her waist pulling her close to him. Rachel gave a muffled laugh and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Adam."

Adam smiled as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Goodnight Rach." He replied as he closed his eyes knowing that when he woke up in the morning that Rachel was going to be by his side.

* * *

_**There go Adam and Rachel are finally a couple, so now the group as official couples in the group :P Clary & Jace, Rachel & Adam. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I thought ending was very cute, but eh, that's me. Now my questions for guys which couple should be official out these lovely characters? Derek, Blake, Maia, Jazz, Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Magnus. Please review and tell me what you think, I just love reading your reviews. They make my day :P **_


	21. So It Wasn't Dream After All

_**Author's note: Here you go chapter 21 :P Sorry it's kind of filler, but it's a cute filler. You get to know Adam's family a little bit better. Also if there any mistakes in the chapter I'm sorry, my beta is still busy. I hope you guys like it. **_

**_Disclamer: You guys already know that I don't own the Mortal Instrument series._**

* * *

Adam silently groaned as he started to stir. Slowly he sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. The sunlight poured through his bedroom window lightening up the room. Adam felt what happened between him and Rachel last night was just a dream. That none of it was real, not when he confessed his feelings for her, not even the kiss they shared. He wondered did he just imagine everything that had take place last night between him and her. If that was case then he didn't even want to leave his room, it was cruel nightmare instead. Adam sighed as he stared up at his dull white ceiling lost in thoughts when a few minutes later he felt something started to stir beside him, he looked over to his side to see Rachel laying on her side all curled up underneath the covers. Her hair was all tangled up from sleeping, but Adam didn't care, to him she still looked beautiful. _So it wasn't a dream after all_, he thought smiling. Quietly he slipped out of bed trying his best not to disturb Rachel's slumber. He slipped a pair of old jeans, that were laying on the floor, and pulled them over his boxers. He shut the door as quietly as possible as he left his room and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. As Adam neared the kitchen he could hear movement, slowly he entered the room and saw his mother all dressed for another meeting. Her dark brown wavy hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. He noticed that today she was wearing her black dress pants and favorite white blouse. She was pouring herself some green tea as usual. His mother smiled as he walked into the room.

"Morning, hun." His mother greeted him.

"Morning mom." Adam replied as he headed straight for refrigerator. He opened it up and automatically pulled out juice.

"So I see Rachel's over." His mother silently grinned while Adam was distracted by pouring his juice into a glass. She watched her son froze in place. His body went into a stiff mode. "Before you even ask how I know about Rachel I saw her dress laying on the bed in the spare bedroom. Then as I walked passed your bedroom, your door was open just a crack and I could see you two sleeping."

Adam stopped pouring his juice and spun completely around to face his mother. Panic was written all over his face.

"Mom, I swear nothing happened between us. We just stayed up late talking and fell asleep." Adam explained quickly. He was hoping that his mother didn't receive the wrong idea when he saw Rachel in his bed, cause if so then he was a dead man. Both of his parents were old fashion, so sex before marriage was a definitely a no. They believed that sex was a special bond between him and his partner. Well that and they didn't want him to get some STD that could affect the rest of his life. And just like his parents he also believed that. He didn't want have sex with any girl, he wanted it to be the right that he could spend the rest of his life with, and to also save himself from STD was a benefit too. But to his surprise his mom was smiling at him as she took a sip from her tea.

"I know nothing happened between you two. Sweet heart, I trust you and plus your father and I raised you better than that." Her mother smirked as she took another sip of her tea. "Now, before you interrupted me, I was going to ask you, how did she end up here? I thought you told me she had a date last night?"

Adam gave soft sigh as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. He felt the coldness of the counter top as he leaned his bare skin against it.

"She was in trouble last night, so I went to get her." Adam tried explained as little as possible. His mother deep blue eyes narrowed at him. She knew he was holding back information. His mother was great at knowing when he was lying or holding back on things. Adam gave another sigh.

"Sebastian almost tried to rape her last night. I just got there in time before he tried to get Rachel in the house. Then I took Rachel back here." Adam carefully watched his mother for her reaction. It was her turn to sigh and shook her head sadly.

"I see….." His mother went quiet for a long period time. Adam knew she was thinking about something, finally she started to speak again. "How is Rachel doing?"

"At first she was shook up a bit, but once I got back here, she seemed to be relax a little bit but still……." Adam trailed off looking at his mother.

"Well I'm glad she alright, but what happened to Sebastian?"

"Once I reached Rachel's I yelled at him and then kicked him in the stomach. I told him that to get off Rachel's property and threaten to call the police, if he didn't."

His mother smiled and nodded her head approval of his actions. Silence soon took over the intense atmosphere that hung between them. Adam was trying to figure out what his mom could be thinking about, but he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So where's Hannah?" Adam asked as he headed towards the cupboard. He opened it up and pulled out some chocolate chips and instant pancake mix.

"Your father took her over to a friend's house." His mother walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water to rinse out her glass, since she finished her tea. Adam nodded his head as he turned on the stove and placed a pan on the stovetop.

"So dad's already at the office?" Adam asked as he poured the powered into a bowl and added couple cups of water to it. His mother nodded her head.

"Big case today, but the good news is that during on the Christmas break your father and I have gotten a couple of weeks off." His mother smiled at him.

Adam became speechless. This was the first time in four years that his family actually was going to spend Christmas as a family. Since both of his parents worked full time they had to work over the Christmas break, leaving him and his sister by themselves for the holidays. None of his other relatives lived close by, so his sister and he couldn't spend any time with them when Christmas break came around.

"That's awesome." Adam replied as he poured a cup of chocolate chips into the bowl next and mixed everything together. After that he poured the batter into the pan and watched it sizzled. After awhile Adam could hear the upstairs creaking_. Rachel must be up_, Adam thought smiling as he flipped the pancakes. A few minutes later Rachel entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, my dear." Adam could hear his mother say then heard the crinkling sound of the newspaper all of sudden. Adam quickly turned around to his mother was sitting at the kitchen table and reading the business section of the paper.

"Morning, Mrs. Colin." Rachel replied as she sat down across from Adam's mother. Mrs. Colin looked up over the paper and smiled at her.

"Rachel, how many times have I told you to not call me Mrs. Colin, you can call me by my first name." Mrs. Colin replied smiling. Rachel nodded her head.

"Sorry, Lisa." Rachel replied blushing from embarrassment. Rachel always forgot that Adam's mother had told to call her by her first name instead. Before long Rachel was hit by a wave of the small of pancakes and not just plain pancakes, but chocolate chip pancakes.

"Mhm….smells wonderful." Rachel said as she turned her attention to Adam. Rachel felt her blood rising to her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip nervously and quickly looked away. She didn't want Lisa to catch her staring at her son, who was standing by the hot stove with no shirt on. His pants were hanging at his waist and just the tip of his blue boxers was showing. He looked so hot right.

"You're just in time. Cause there done." Adam called over his shoulder. He quickly turned off the stove and grabbed a few plates that were near him. He piled the pancakes and grabbed silverware out the drawer. Adam walked over to Rachel and set an empty in front of her, then set the pancakes down.

"Morning Rach." Adam said he bent down to kiss her forehead then sat down beside her. Rachel could feel her cheeks turning red as Adam's mother looked up at them and smirked.

"What's going on between you too?" Lisa questioned.

"Well….we're sort of a couple now." Adam replied as he reached for Rachel's hand, that was laying on the table. Rachel smiled at him then turned her attention back to his mother. She wasn't sure how his mother would react to the news. Lisa stared at both them for a few minutes and soon a smile formed across her face.

"Finally, it took you two forever together." She grinned.

Adam and Rachel's eyes widened. Adam watched his mother grinning at the both as she got up from the table.

"I have to leave now, you two have the whole house to yourselves. So have a fun day you two." Mrs. Colin winked at them as grabbed her jacket and purse. Adam could hear a muffled laugh coming from his mother then the front door shut.

"Well….that was interesting." Rachel replied still in shock.

"I would say. I didn't know my mother was rooting for us." Adam laughed as he took a bit of his pancake. Rachel laughed as well then started to drive into her breakfast.

********

"Okay now I'm full." Rachel said as she got up from the table and set her plate into the sink. "You're a wonderful cook." She grinned and stared at Adam, who was walking towards her. Adam chuckled as he set his plate in sink.

"Now what do you want to do?" Rachel asked as she leaned against the counter top.

"Dun-no." Adam replied as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Well, your mom said we have the house for the whole day basically."

Adam suddenly smirked. Slowly he placed his hands on each side of Rachel. Her eyebrow arched as she stared at Adam.

"What are doing?" Rachel tilted her head to the side, her eyes questioning Adam. Adam gave a small chuckle as he leaned closer.

"This…." Adam replied as he brushed his lips against Rachel's. First it started light and gentle, but then he felt Rachel's mouth open automatically beneath the pressure. He lightly bit her lip asking permission. He could feel Rachel smirking as she deepened the kiss. Slowly he placed each hand on her hips. He could hear Rachel gasped as he lifted her off the floor and onto the counter. Adam chuckled as his lips left her mouth and slowly made their way down her neck. Rachel grinned as she wrapped her legs around Adam's waist pulling him closer. Her hands intertwine around his neck. Soon Adam had found her weak spot, just near her collarbone. A small moan escaped from Rachel's lips. Adam chuckled as his lips found their back to Rachel's. Rachel felt like her skin was on fire with each kiss Adam gave her. Suddenly there was loud knock on Adam's front door. Adam and Rachel broke apart breathless.

"Rach, you don't know how long I been waiting to do that." Adam whispered as he touched his forehead with hers, both stared into each other's eyes. Once again there loud a knock, Adam sighed as he pulled away from Rachel. Rachel could feel his warmth fading away leaving her skin cold, but she was curious to know who was at the door.

********

"Jace?" Adam stood in his hallway entrance confused. Why would Jace be at his place? They hadn't made any plans. "What are doing here?"

Jace gave a soft sigh as his fingers ran through his hair. "Sorry to bother you, but do you know where Rachel is? Clary has been trying to reach her all morning, but apparently no one's picking up at her place and she's not answering her cell." Jace explained.

"Ya, she's-''

"Right here." Both boys froze when they heard a voice echoing in the hallway. Adam grinned as he turned around. Jace slowly looked passed Adam, he felt his mouth drop, but quickly closed it. His eyebrow arched at the sight in front of him…..Rachel. She was wearing black boxers and a baggy navy t-shirt. Her wavy red hair had that messy bed headed look.

"What have you two been doing?" Jace grinned as leaned against the door frame. He crossed his arms as he watched Rachel walking towards him and Adam. He could hear sighing then in a blink of eye he felt a slight slap across the back his head.

"Ow!" Jace yelped. "What was that for?"

Jace rubbed the back of his head were an angry red head had slapped him. Jace carefully observe Rachel's eyes narrowing at him, like a cat waiting to attack their prey.

"That's for your mind being in the gutter. You know that I won't do that!" Rachel snapped at him. Jace just kept his mouth shut as he continued to rub the back of his head.

"Okay, I know that but then why are you wearing Adam's clothing?" Jace asked. In one quick moment Rachel's irritated expression was gone. Her forest green eyes that held angry in them slowly showed hurt and pain. Her grin had faded into a frown and the rest of expression was covered by her bangs that had fallen in front of eyes. She took a step back from him, like suddenly she had turned into a little child that been sincerely hurt. She held her arms close to her body, like she was protecting herself. Jace knew something was terribly wrong now. He quickly took a glance at Adam. Both of Adam's hands were clenched at his side. Jace couldn't see his expression clearly because of Adam's bangs had fallen in front of his face, but he could sense the tension that had come over the room. After what seemed like eternity Rachel finally spoke.

"Sebastian….he tried….to rape me….last night." Rachel replied hesitantly then quickly exited the hallway and back toward what Jace figured was the kitchen. Jace felt his body stiffen, he heart froze, his anger started to build inside, his hands tighten in a fist. He couldn't believe that Sebastian could sink so low. Suddenly his thoughts were broken when Adam started to speak to him. Adam seemed a little bit more relaxed, but still his eyes held anger in them. Jace listened carefully as Adam explained everything that had taken place in front of Rachel's place. Jace felt rage through his body as he finally shut the front door and made his way with Adam towards the kitchen. Jace slowly took in deep breaths to calm down; before he did something that he knew he would regret. Say like showing up at Sebastian's front door and beat the living crap out of him. Over the last few months Rachel had become like another sister to him, and without her he would probably be still nervous about asking Clary out.

As Jace entered the kitchen he saw Rachel leaning against the counter, her arms folded across her chest, and her legs crossed. In one quick movement Jace held Rachel in his arms, close to his chest. He could hear her gave a quiet whimper. Slowly she uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around his back.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. I promise that he will never try to hurt you again." Jace whispered into her ear trying to comfort her.

"Thanks." Rachel replied as she pulled away. A small smile had formed across her face. "You know only one good thing came out this." She quickly added.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Jace questioned.

Rachel gave a mischievous grin as she slowly moved away from him and headed towards Adam. Jace watched her carefully as she wrapped her left arm around Adam's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Then suddenly Adam wrapped his around Rachel's waist and held her possibly close as he could.

"We're a couple now." Adam explained grinning. Jace laughed, it looked Clary's plan had just been thrown out the door.

"Took you two long enough." Jace smirked as he leaned against the counter. "It looks like Clary's plan went to a waste."

Rachel scrunched her face in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Jace shook his head. Clary was going to kill when she finds out that he told Rachel about her plan, even though it really was still in the works. "Well the last few weeks Clary, Maia, Isabelle and Maia haven trying to figure out how to set you two up." Jace explained.

Both Adam's and Rachel's eyes widened in shock.

"So that's why they have been avoiding me?" Rachel asked.

"Afraid so, sorry about that. But that's why Clary had been trying to call you all morning. She wanted to do something with you since the last few weeks have been busy."

"I see….." Rachel paused for a moment then looked up at Jace. "Is Clary home?"

"Last time I checked, she was freaking out that she couldn't reach you."

"Okay then….." Rachel paused again thinking. "I have to make a quick phone call, I'll be right back."

Jace watched curiously as Rachel pulled away from Adam and headed out the kitchen. A few minutes later he could hear the upstairs creaking_. The house must be old, _he thought as the upstairs became awfully quiet. Then all of sudden both boys heard Rachel from upstairs.

"Clary!" Her voice was sharp and crisp. It echoed throughout the whole house. Both boys chuckled knowing Clary was going to earful for the next thirty minutes or so.

* * *

_**Well there you go, you got to see Jace protect of side when it comes to people that he cares about. The next chapter will be the Christmas Party, just need to figure out a few more things. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you guys think, I just love them reading them :P **_

_**Question of the week: What do you guys think that Aline is plotting for Clary?**_


	22. The Christmas Party: Part 1

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated this story in couple of weeks. Blame school, I had to many tests, assignments and lovely group projects. Anyways I finally got this chapter done, this has been the longest chapter I have wrote so far, it turned out be like 8 pages and this only part 1 ha! Also a huge thanks for burning x impossibly x bright for beting this!! She awesome :)**_

**_Disclamer: I do not, I repeat do not own the Mortal Instrument series. You guys do know who I own though._**

* * *

"So is it true?" Maia asked as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. Clary scrunched her nose in confusion, as the rest of the girls gave a sly smile.

"What are you talking about?" Clary asked.

"Is it true that your mom is dating again?" Maia clarified.

"How did you hear about that?"

"Clary hun, it's a small community. People talk." Rachel interjected as she put the water jug away. In the faint background she could hear Christmas music playing and the guys were cheering about something. She figured that they were watching some type of sports game. It had been a couple weeks since everyone in the group found out what happened between Rachel, Sebastian and Adam. Everyone was happy to hear that Adam and Rachel were together finally, but on the other hand all of the guys wanted to go Sebastian's place and beat the living crap out of him. It took all of the girls to calm them down. Nevertheless, over time things finally calmed down and soon it was time for their annual Christmas party. Clary, Jazz, Maia and Isabelle came over early to help with cooking and setting up the decorations. Around four o'clock the guys came over to hangout as usual, and then at five, dinner was ready. After dinner both groups went off to their own world. The guys went to the living room to watch television, while the girls were clearing off the table, washing the dishes and of course gossiping.

Rachel could hear Clay sighing as she put the last dirty plate in the dish washer. She watched as Clary closed the door and pressed the start button. Clary had her back turned from the girls for a long time. They were waiting for Clary to respond, finally she did.

"Yes, it's true. My mom is dating again." Clary replied as she turned around to face everyone.

"You don't sound too excited." Jazz observed. "Isn't this a good thing that she's dating again?"

"Well….yes…" Clary hesitated for a moment. "It's just that I don't want her to get hurt that's all. It's been so long since my dad passed way……" She trailed off quietly.

"It still hurts thinking about him, doesn't it?" Rachel replied sympathetically. She placed her arm over Clary's shoulder and gave a light squeeze. Clary nodded her head and sighed. "Clary…he's gone. I know it still hurts, but I'm pretty sure your father wants your mom to be happy even though he's not here anymore……so who's the guy?"

"Luke Garroway."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Jazz replied thinking out loud. Suddenly her eyes widened, like a light bulb had just turned on inside of her head. "Wait…isn't he the guy who owns the local bookstore?"

Clary nodded her head. Maia smiled.

"Clary, he's a great a guy. He won't hurt your mom." Maia replied. Clary gave a weak smile. It wasn't that she had anything against Luke, Maia was right he was great guy. It was just that it still hurt to think that her father was really gone and was never coming back. Unexpectedly Rachel interrupted her thoughts.

"I think it's time to open some presents." Rachel smiled as she led the girls out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Alright, who wants to start first?" Clary asked as she snuggled close to Jace, Jace grinned.

"I'll go first." Jazz volunteered. Slowly she got up from her spot near the wall and headed toward Magnus. He was sitting on the sofa between Alec and Blake. She handed him his present. Magnus shook it for a few seconds, and then carefully opened it. A lazy cat like grin spread across his face.

"Why thank you my dear. I'll enjoy using them every day when I go out." Magnus replied thankful. All of the sudden he could hear Alec giving a soft groan, causing him to chuckle.

"Magnus what did you get?" Clary asked. He was about to reply, but Alec cut him off.

"He got make-up, but the sparkly kind and glitter."

"Jazz knows me too well." Magnus grinned. "Here you go my dear."

Magnus handed Jazz her gift now. She did the same thing as he did; she shook it before she ripped the wrapping paper off. A joyful smile lit up her face.

"Thanks, I've been looking for this movie everywhere." Jazz replied as she headed back to her spot. Now she couldn't wait to get home and watch it, Avatar.

"So who's next?"

"I'll go." Isabelle spoke as she got up from her spot next to Jazz. She walked over towards Adam. He was sitting in the chair next to Blake. She handed him his gift. Unlike Magnus and Jazz he didn't shake his gift, but immediately unwrapped it.

"Thanks, Izzy." Adam smiled as he tucked his present under the chair so it wouldn't get stepped on.

"Well, Rachel told me once that you like to write stories and stuff, so I thought a journal would help you with your ideas and stuff."

Adam smiled. "Well, Rachel was right. I love it and here's your present."

Isabelle returned his smile as she took the present from Adam. She gave Adam a confused expression. Her present unlike the others felt soft. Adam was trying to suppress a laugh as he watched her slowly unwrap it. Soon her whole face lit up as she held up her gifts. Adam had given her couple of design low V-neck t-shirt and a pair of low cut blue jeans.

"Adam, I love them!" Isabelle squealed and gave him a quick hug before she headed back to her spot.

"Next!" Clary yelled.

"I'll go." Simon spoke up as he headed towards Clary's direction. She was snuggling into Jace as he approached her. Clary smiled as he handed her, her gift.

"Thanks Simon. I love them!" Clary responded as she held up a sketch pad and a couple of paint supplies for everyone to see. "Here's your present."

Just like Jazz, Simon ripped off the wrapping paper quickly; he didn't even bothering shaking it. He just wanted to know what he got.

"When I get home, I'm definitely going to start playing this." He laughed as he held up his new video game for his PS3, Final Fantasy XIII: RP.

"Don't you dare say next. I'll go this time." Rachel teased as she got up from her spot next to Adam. She took a couple of steps and handed Blake his gift. Blake smirked as he opened his present like a five year old.

"Thanks Rach, I been waiting to get their new CD." Blake grinned as he handed Rachel her gifted. Rachel smiled as she unwrapped her gift. Rachel beamed as she stared at her gift.

"Thanks Blake, I can't wait to start reading it, before I go to see it in theatres." Rachel replied smiling.

"What did you get?" Clary asked curiously. Rachel turned around to face Clary and held the novel up that Blake had given her, Beastly. Rachel had seen the commercials for the movie and wanted to go see when it came out in July. Now she could read the book, before she went to see the movie.

"So who's ne-"

"I'll go." Alec said as he cut off Clary. Slowly he got up off the couch and headed straight towards Derek, who was leaning against the far wall in the living room.

"Here." Alec handed Derek a small card. Derek glanced down and lifted up the flap to see a $25 gift card inside.

"It's good for any store in the mall." Alec explained. Derek nodded his head in understanding and handed over Alec's gift. Alec stared at the present that Derek had given him. Carefully Alec unwrapped his present.

"Thanks." Alec muttered. Derek nodded his head.

"So what did you get?" Isabelle asked. Alec turned around and held up two sweaters. One black and one grey, then quietly sat back down beside Magnus.

"You know I think you'll look quit handsome in them." Magnus whispered into his ear, when no one was paying attention. Alec could feel himself blushing, Magnus grinned.

"It looks like it's down to Maia and Jace. Who wants to give their gift first?" Rachel questioned as she stared between the two.

"I'll go first." Jace replied as he stood up and headed towards Maia, who was sitting near Rachel. Cautiously Jace handed Maia her gift. Maia gave a small smile as she slowly removed the wrapping paper.

"Jace, they're beautiful." Maia smiled as she held up a sliver bracelet and a pair of silver earrings. Maia could tell they weren't the expensive kind, Jace probably got them at Wal-Mart or the mall for a low price, but it was the thought that counts. "Here."

Jace smiled as he took his gift from Maia. He unwrapped it leisurely. He stared at Maia in confusion when he was done.

"Jace, you seem like a private person so I thought this could help you." Maia spoke softly.

Jace smiled. "Thanks Maia." Then he wandered back to his spot.

"Alright let's get this party started, time to turn up the music!" Blake grinned as he headed towards the stereo and turned up the music to full blast. Within minutes everyone was joking, laughing and dancing. Clary giggled as she watched her friends goofing around, she felt Jace kiss her forehead softly. She smiled. This has definitely been one of the best Christmas parties that they have thrown over the years. Soon Clary spotted Jazz talking to Maia, she quietly whispered to Jace that she would be back. She gave him a quick kiss on cheek before she made her way toward the two girls.

Jace watched as Clary gracefully made her way to where Jazz and Maia were. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to find a girl like Clary. She was the most wonderful person he had ever met. She was strong, stubborn, loyal, and fierce. All of the sudden he felt the left side of couch starting to sink. He took a glance to his left to see Rachel sitting beside him.

"So what did Maia get you?" She asked bluntly. Jace grinned, when Rachel wanted to she could be quite the direct person. Jace held up his gift.

"A journal?"

Jace nodded before responding. "Maia said that I seemed to be a private person and that it could help."

"Well….she's right….you tend to be a private person." Rachel replied as she studied the notebook and flipped through it. Jace just shrugged his shoulder.

"You know….you could use it to write lyrics in." She suggested as she handed back the journal. Jace thought for a moment, well he did have a lot of ideas for songs, it just that he could never find any paper to write them down fast enough….maybe he could use the journal after all.

"Hmmm….maybe." He replied just to bug Rachel. She hated it when he said that, Jace grinned as Rachel's eyes slowly narrowed at him. He was trying his best not laugh. Rachel quietly muttered something under her breath, and then lightly slapped the back of his head.

"Hey!" Jace yelped. Rachel laughed as she got up off the couch and headed towards Adam, who was talking to Derek and Simon in the far corner. Jace just smirked as he got up as well and headed towards his girl; he was going to spent as much of party with her as he possibly could.

* * *

Blake gave a short laugh at Magnus's joke. Blake noticed that Alec was slightly blushing by the end of it, his eyebrow arched slowly. There was definitely something going on between those two, but they seemed to be keeping it under wraps though. _Oh well….maybe in time they'll come clean,_ Blake thought. As Magnus and Alec started talking about a new movie that was coming out Blake quickly scanned the room to see where everyone was. Near the stereo were Rachel, Jazz, Clary and Jace laughing about something. Derek, Simon and Adam were sitting on the couch discussing something, probably about winter plans for the break, but there only seemed to be one person missing. Finally near the kitchen entrance was Maia. _She must have gone to get a drink,_ he thought as he quietly excused himself from Magnus and Alec and slowly made his way towards where she was. He couldn't understand what was going on with himself anymore. Every time he would see or even think about her, his palms would start sweating, his throat would get dry and at times he would find it difficult to breath. And the thing was, this only started about a week before Christmas break started. He could still remember very clearly how all of sudden Maia changed his world. It was Monday after school and he had offered her a ride home, since her car was in the garage getting a tune up. He was waiting near his car when suddenly he heard her gave a small shriek. His head snapped in her direction and he bolted towards her. She had slipped on some black ice that had formed on the last step. He was glad that he was only a few feet away when he caught her. The way she could have landed would have resulted in a sprained ankle. As he held her in his arms, their eyes locked. That's when his world started spinning. Staring at her made his heart do a flip inside his chest and holding her felt right all of the sudden, it felt like time had been put on hold and it was just the two of them. As Maia's hand slowly touched his hand, he felt a shock of electricity rush through his skin. But soon the atmosphere around them changed as they heard other students coming their way. The world that they were both in dissolved; he quietly helped her back up and gave her a ride home. Since then neither of them had spoken to each other and it was driving him crazy. So now was the time to talk.

"Hey." He whispered behind her. Blake watched as Maia froze in place and slowly turned around to face him. A small grin formed across his face as he watched her start blushing, could she possibly have felt the same way as he did. He guessed he would find out soon. "How's it going? Having fun?"

"Uhm….yeah." She stuttered. Maia couldn't believe that she was acting this way; she had never acted like this before. Why was that, when she stared at Blake she felt butterflies in her stomach, and could feel her heart and pulse racing? Blake and she had been good friends for a long time and now out of the blue every time she saw he, she felt like her knees would go weak and her face would heat up. Was it because he had saved her from twisting her ankle the other week? Or could it be that she was embarrassed that one of her best guy friends had to save her? Yeah….maybe that was it…but that still didn't explain why every time she found herself falling into his blue eyes. It wasn't until the fall that she noticed how blue his eyes were….they were…like the colour of the ocean. If she stared into them long enough she felt like she was drifting away into another world. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she even say she was having a good time at the party? No instead she was stuttering. She watched as Blake's eyebrows shot up then felt his hand carefully touching her forehead.

"Maia, are feeling okay? You seem kind of warm." He observed. Maia bit her lip from saying something stupid and just nodded her head yes. Suddenly her eyes caught something green hanging from the ceiling. Her eyes widened and she felt herself take in a sharp breath. Blake tilted his head at Maia's reaction. Slowly he followed where she was staring at. Well he should have seen this coming; it was a Christmas party after all. He would have been surprise if this wasn't here.

"Well…this is quite a predicament." Blake spoke quietly as he lowered his gaze back to Maia. He was trying to read her expression. She looked shocked and nervous. "Maia, we don't have to do this." He said trying to comfort her. He couldn't bear to see her looking like this, but she only shook her head.

"It's not that I don't want to….it's just we've been friends for so long….I don't want it get to awkward or anything…."She trailed off shyly. She felt like a fool saying that.

"It doesn't have to be….if you want just close your eyes and pretend your crush is kissing you." Blake replied. He felt sick to his stomach saying that, he didn't want Maia to pretend that her crush was kissing her. He wanted to be the one she wanted to kiss. Maia gave a weak smile and drew closer towards him. Blake smiled as he lowered his head. Then it happened, they kissed.

At first Maia felt Blake's lips brush over hers gently, and it felt so right. Carefully Blake deepened the kiss, when she didn't protest Blake pressed a little bit harder than before. Slowly her arms made their way around his neck. She clung to him afraid that if she let him go, he would disappear. She felt his hands resting on her hips. Maia had never been kissed like this….full of passion and intimacy. Lightly they pulled away to catch their breaths Maia looked up to see Blake staring at her like she had never seen before. It was if the world had gone still, and it contained only the two of them. Blake's eyes were wide and dazed; Maia felt she was falling into them as he looked down at her. A lock of his hair had fallen onto his forehead, she wanted to reach up and gently brush it away. The atmosphere surrounding them had changed completely Maia knew that they had crossed a line between friends, because friends shouldn't have kissed the way they did. It should have been just a peck and then later on down the road they could both laugh at it, but no….what happened between them had left them breathless. Now Maia had one question on her mind and that was…..where did that kiss leave them? Could they be more? Or was their friendship damaged beyond repair? Unexpectedly a distant sound broke through the atmosphere causing them to snap out the trance that they were both in. Maia's head tilted to the side and she stared past Blake, the sound that had broken their trance was the chiming of the front door bell. Maia and Blake both gave each other a confused expression. Everyone in the group was at the party and Rachel's parents were out at a Christmas party that was being held at hers mother's workplace. So the question remained….who was at the front door?

* * *

Clary, Rachel and Jazz had all ganged up on Jace and was teasing him. Since he was only guy that was with them, he was on his own. Jace was whining that it was unfair to have three against one, when suddenly Rachel's front door bell started to chime. Rachel and Clary looked at each in confusion. Clary shrugged her shoulders as she volunteered to go see who it was, but that was a big mistake. Clary felt her body stiffen and it wasn't from the cold wind that had escaped into the house; it was the person who was standing in front of her at this very moment…..Aline.

* * *

**_Guess who's back......Aline and apparently she's crashing the party. The question is what does she have planned? Also it look likes Maia and Blake are starting to develop feelings for on another but will they deny those feelings or will they accept them? Also if you are Isabelle and Simon fan I'm going add them in very soon, so don't worry. And also it looks likesomething is happening between Magnus and Alec. Will those two come out eventually? I can the only way to find out is to keep reading :P_**

**_P.S: Also I want to thank you guys so much for your reviews, you guys rock. I have goal to reach at least 300 reviews by the story is finished, so please keep reviewing! I love reading them XD _**


	23. The Christmas Party: Part 2

_**Author's Note: Hey guys here's part 23 :P Let's see why Aline is deciding to crash the party and what she has planned. Thanks to burning x impossibly x bright for beting this :)**_

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series, but you guys do know who I own._**

* * *

Clary felt her body go rigid. The cold wind didn't even faze her as it brushed against her skin; all she could do was stare. Aline couldn't be here, her mind screamed. This had to be her imagination; there was no reason why she would be here. Clary blinked to make sure her eyes weren't playing any tricks, but no Aline was still there.

"Why are you here?" she finally demanded. A sly grin formed on Aline's face.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? It would be rude not to," Aline replied innocently.

"Well, lucky for me I'm not the host. So I can do this," Clary replied as she started to shut the front door, but she wasn't quick enough. At the last second Aline wedged her foot in the door.

"Clary, who's at the door?" a voice asked behind Clary, before she could respond Aline pushed the front door open. Clary heard a gasp behind her, now it was her turn to smirk. Aline was going to get an earful if Rachel had anything to say about it, since she was the host after all.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel glared as she stood beside Clary. Aline smiled innocently.

"I'm here for school business," she replied simply. Rachel raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Sure," Aline smiled once more, "As I'm sure you already know, I'm head of the yearbook committee and I just have to ask someone from your lovely group a few questions about what's it like being the "New Star Player" on the school's basketball team."

Rachel felt like she was going to throw up, Aline's act was way too innocent and the weirdest part was that she was trying to suck up. Aline would never use the words "lovely group" ever, at least not to describe them. Rachel tried to figure out who in the group would be on the basketball team because nobody in the group did sports, heck they weren't the jock type and they definitely didn't want to be anyways. Suddenly that's when it clicked. Of course how could she be so blind? There were only two members in group that did try out for sports this year, but Rachel had a feeling that Aline only had her eyes on one of them. She had forgotten that Alec and Jace had tried out for the fall sports teams this year. Alec made it for the track team, because truth be told he was actually a pretty fast runner and as for Jace…..he made the basketball team and turned out be the star player. So this was Aline's game. Rachel could feel a storm coming now as she stared between her best friend and Aline.

"And why do you have to do this now? Can't it wait until school begins again?" Clary growled. Aline just shrugged her shoulders at Clary.

"Well actually the deadline for the Basketball team is due that Friday after we come back, but I would like to get it finished over the holidays so when I get back it won't be too stressful getting everything ready for the deadline," Aline replied simply just to bug Clary.

Oddly enough, for once Aline was telling the truth. Rachel knew that Aline wasn't a procrastinator, she liked to get things done before they were due. But Rachel could feel the tension in the air, this definitely wasn't going to end well that's for sure. Rachel watched as Clary was about to respond, but before she could say something a voice broke through instead, and the wrong voice that was. Rachel snapped her head in the direction where the voice came from. _Very bad timing Jace_, she thought silently as he started to come towards them, but then like a deer caught in headlights, he froze.

"What's she doing here?" Jace asked stunned.

"Oh, I'm just here for school business," Aline replied smiling sweetly. Clary rolled her eyes and Rachel took a step back, this wasn't going to be a pretty sight in a few minutes. Jace's eyebrow arched.

"School business?"

Aline nodded. "You see I'm head of the yearbook committee this year and I've been working on the school's Basketball layout and I'm almost done. All I need now is just a few words from our school's star player on what's it like to be the "new star" on the team."

Jace frowned, he really didn't like where this was headed and he could tell that Clary didn't either. She was glaring daggers at Aline and her arms were folded against her chest. He looked over at Rachel, could see the worry in her eyes about this situation, and he definitely could tell that inside she was panicking. But he had a feeling that Aline wouldn't leave until she got what she wanted. Jace gave a low sigh and ran his fingers uneasily through his hair.

"And this has to be done right now?" He asked.

"Apparently," Clary muttered under her breath. Jace grinned, he had never seen this side of Clary….this jealous side and it was kind of turning him on. Aline just nodded.

"How long will it take?"

"Probably about five minutes, but no longer then ten," Aline smiled kindly. Jace sighed, Clary was going to hate him for this, but it was the only way to get Aline to leave them alone….well until Christmas break was over that is.

"Alright, you win. Let's get this interview over with," he replied quietly. He could hear Clary gasp in shock. Aline was grinning now, but he wasn't surprised by that, she got what she wanted.

"Clary, she won't leave us alone until she gets that interview. I'm doing this for us okay; remember I'm dating you, not her," Jace whispered into her ear and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek for reassurance. Then he disappeared outside to get the bloody interview over with.

* * *

"Alright, let's get this interview over with Aline," Jace huffed. Man it was freezing outside, he couldn't believe that he forgot to grab his coat. He hoped that this interview would only take, as Aline had said, five minutes and not ten. Aline just nodded and grabbed a pen and notepad from her pocket.

"Okay, tell me what's like to be the 'New Star Player'," Aline instructed.

"Well…I wouldn't say I'm the new star player, but I must admit that I do play quite well, if I do say so myself," he grinned. Aline smiled back as she started writing. Jace continued, "Every player has their skill which they add to the team. We work as one, as a whole, because if we didn't we wouldn't be going to the Championships in January."

"So, any predictions for Championships?"

"Yeah, we're going to go all the way and win the Gold. Go Glass High!" Jace grinned. Aline smirked as she finished jotting down his final words.

"Well, that's it. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Really, that's it?" Jace asked in shock. He was sure Aline would have him there a lot longer. "Okay then, see you around at school Aline," he replied trying to make his escape, but before he could Aline touched his arm. He stopped and stared down at her.

"There is just one more thing though," she flirted as she stroked his arm. Now this was the Aline he knew, not the one he was just talking too. Before he could even ask what she was talking about she had grabbed both of his arms and swung him around. Somehow, Aline had positioned herself against the wall and had him facing her.

"Aline, what the heck are doing?" He hissed. He didn't like the position that Aline had put them in, if anyone saw this, mainly Clary, it would look like Jace was the one who made the first move.

"This," Aline replied seductively before crashing her lips onto his. Jace felt his body stiffen. This wasn't good at all. He had to get Aline off him, before it was too late. Suddenly he felt Aline's hands leave his arms and move to tightly wrap around his neck. Now that his arms were free, he put his hands on her hips to push her away, nevertheless it was too late. He heard the front door open and a gasp. As quickly as possible, he pushed Aline away and turned around to see a shocked redhead staring at him. Inside he was hoping that it would be Rachel and not Clary for two reasons. One, no offense to Clary, but Rachel was more rational and less judgemental. He could explain his case to her without fear. The second, was that if Clary saw this she would think that he had been cheating on her the whole time they were dating, which wasn't true. But his hopes were crushed when it was Clary instead.

"Clary! I swear it's not what it looks like," he pleaded, but he knew it would do no good. Her soft gentle green eyes were full of anger and shock.

"Like I believe that! I see now this whole time you two have been seeing each other secretly behind my back. I bet everything you said to me was a lie. I even bet that whole Halloween thing was a setup to make me believe that you actually liked me. But this whole time you were trying to make a fool out of me, weren't you?" Clary yelled. She didn't want to hear what Jace had to say, she was too humiliated. She couldn't believe that she'd even dated a guy like him.

"Clary, please just listen. You know that isn't true. You know I would never hurt you like that," Jace replied in a calm voice, he had to keep his anger under control, if he didn't he could lose her for good.

"Yeah right, I bet that's why you agreed so easily to Aline interviewing you. So you two could make out behind my back!" Clary just couldn't take it anymore, she had to get out of here. Her heart was breaking into more and more pieces with every word that came out of her mouth.

"Clare bear, please listen!" Jace begged. He had to reach her somehow, before this got way out of hand. Clary couldn't believe that he would sink so low and use the nickname that he gave her.

"No Jace. I don't want to listen. I just want to be alone. So just stay away from me," she replied, her voice full of hurt and betrayal. All her anger had left her body as she turned her back on him and headed for her car. She could hear Jace calling her name, but she ignored him as she started her vehicle and drove off into the night. All she wanted now was to be left alone.

Jace couldn't believe what had just happened. Clary left him. Finally his anger and frustration took over his body. He turned around to yell at Aline, but she was gone. She must have slipped away when he and Clary were arguing. Jace's hands tightened into a fist, then he punched the wall out of frustration. Why didn't Clary believe him? He'd always been faithful to her. He was always by her side and showed her every day that he cared for her like no other. Why did she leave him? As his head rested against the cool stone wall he slowly felt the burning sensation in his hand now, it gradually made its way up his arm, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore if he didn't have Clary by his side. She was his world, his light in the darkness. All of the sudden he could sense that someone was watching him. Slowly he pushed himself off the wall and stared at the front door. There she stood leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded against her chest. Her forest green eyes stared at him full of sympathy.

"So are you going to yell at me too?" He asked bitterly. He wouldn't have been surprised if Rachel took Clary's side…they were best friends and all.

"No," She stated. Jace looked up at her in surprise; he was so sure she was going to yell at him.

"Why?" He was taken aback by her kindness.

"Because Jace, I know you care deeply about Clary and would never hurt her like that. I can see it in your eyes every day, in the way you look at her. Heck, even before you guys dated you cared about her. I can remember clearly when we hung out afterschool in September that you couldn't stop talking about her." Rachel teased. Jace rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Jace, just give her a couple of days to cool down. As you can tell she kind of overreacts a bit."

"A bit?"

Rachel laughed. "Yes," suddenly Rachel glanced down at Jace's hand and frowned. His knuckles were bleeding.

"Alright, come inside so I can wrap up your hand and so you don't catch a cold." Rachel ordered as she stepped aside to let Jace inside. Jace did what he was told. Rachel shut the front door so the cool breeze couldn't come in anymore. Then she led Jace to the bathroom so she could bandage his hand.

As Jace followed Rachel all he could think about was Clary. The next few days were going to kill him inside, but if he wanted to make things right with her, he had to wait until she calmed down. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't.

* * *

By the time Clary reached home, she realized that she had forgotten her present and coat at Rachel's. But that didn't matter at the moment; her heart was too broken for her to care. She couldn't believe that she caught Jace cheating on her. She collapsed onto her bed and hugged her pillow; it was the only thing that gave her comfort at the moment. Unexpectedly her cell started to vibrate on her bedside table. If it was Jace, she would just hit the ignore button. _What does she want?_ Clary thought bitterly as she hit the read button. She couldn't even believe that Aline would message her after what just happened. But what she read broke her heart even more.

_I win _

_Love Aline_

For the rest of night Clary wept heartbroken.

* * *

_**Looks like Aline is definitely causing trouble in paradise between Clary and Jace. Can Jace convice Clary that he wasn't cheating on her? And does Aline have something else up her sleeve? I guess you guys have to keep reading to find out :P Also thanks again for the awesome reviews, you guys are awesome! XD **_


	24. Date With Gillian's Island&Golden Girls

_**Author's Note: Hey here's chapter 24. I hope you guys like it! **_

**_Disclamer: I do own the Mortal Instrument series!_**

* * *

"How long has he been moping around?" Rachel asked as she stood outside of Jace's bedroom door. Isabelle gave a soft sigh.

"Two days."

"Well….they really are the perfect couple then." Rachel replied dryly.

Alec's eyebrow arched as he stared at Rachel with questioning eyes.

"Clary's been moping too. She still believes that Jace was cheating on her the whole time, since they started dating." Rachel explained.

"That's ridiculous," Isabelle scoffed. "Jace, would never do that."

Alec stared at Isabelle with a 'yeah right' expression. Isabelle bit her bottom lip. "Well, at least not with Clary. He's totally head over heels in love with her."

"Has he even tried contacting her?" Rachel asked.

"Don't know," Alec replied shrugging his shoulders. "The only time he comes out of there is when he wants to eat or use the bathroom."

"You're kidding me. He's just as bad as the girly girls at school, when their crush rejects them." Rachel replied annoyed.

"Yeah, well no one said he wasn't a drama queen either." Alec grumbled as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"So, what have you tried to get him out?" Rachel questioned.

"Well, I tried sweet talking him, but that was a no go." Isabelle replied shaking her head and sighed.

"I tried talking to him, but he told me to go way," Alec replied rolling his eyes. Then quickly added, "Then I called Magnus for some advice. He came over and threatened Jace, if he didn't stop sulking that he would make him watched the first whole season of Gillian's Island and the Golden Girls."

Rachel quickly covered her mouth trying her best not to laugh, but it was no use. She knew Magnus meant every word of his threat. Once Jace took one step out of that door, he was a goner. Magnus would make him watch every single episode of each show, even if it killed him. It would be Magnus' way of punishing him for moping around and not trying to get back together with Clary.

"I take it, that didn't work either." Rachel asked once she stopped laughing. Isabelle and Alec both shook their heads no. "Well either way Jace is in trouble now." Rachel added making Alec look at her with curious eyes.

"You mean he was serious about his threat."

"Oh yeah, once Jace takes one step out his room, he's a goner. Magnus will make him watch every single episode of both shows," Rachel explained as she examined the wooden frame of Jace's bedroom door. "That will be his punishment for moping around and not trying to get back together with Clary."

"Well, he deserves it then." Isabelle huffed. Alec just shook his head in disbelief.

"I guess we're left with one solution," Rachel said.

"And that would be?" Alec asked.

"Force." Rachel replied smirking.

Isabelle and Alec both shot her a confused expression. Rachel shrugged her shoulders as she stood in front of Jace's door. Then she started banging on his door, but nothing happened, not even a sound came from the room.

"Tried that, it didn't work." Isabelle said dully.

"Oh, but I'm not done yet." Rachel replied grinning. Isabelle stood by her brother, there was something about Rachel's grin that made her want to hide. She had never seen Rachel grin like that before. Jace must be really getting on her nerves if she's grinning like that.

"Alright Jace, it's time for you to get your butt out here and stop moping!" Rachel yelled. She waited patiently. Her patience came in handy because she heard a low moaning sound coming from the other side of the door.

"So, you are alive after all." Rachel spoke sarcastically and banged on the door again. Alec and Isabelle snickered at her comment.

"Rach, go away! I'm not in the mood to talk to any redheads today. Since the last one I talked to left me and broke my heart." His tone was bitter. Rachel rolled her eyes; he could be so stubborn.

"Is he always this stubborn?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Both replied in unison.

"Jace Lightwood! Get your butt out of your room or else!" Rachel shouted. In the back of her mind she really did believe that Jace and Clary were the perfect couple….they were both stubborn as mules.

"Or else what?" Jace replied in a bored tone.

"Or else I'll kick down this door, make sure the guys tie you up, then take you to Magnus's and for two days straight make you watch Gillian's Island and the Golden Girls." Rachel threatened. Suddenly she could hear Jace laughing.

"Rach, I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a challenge?"

Jace paused for a moment then replied, "Yes."

"Rach, you're not really going to break down the door are you?" Alec asked.

"No, but I do need a pencil or a paint brush."

"I have a paint brush, Clary left it the last time she was here." Isabelle replied as she headed towards her room. Seconds later she was back with a small slim black paint brush in her hand. She handed it over to Rachel, who was on her knees staring at Jace's doorknob. The house that the Lightwoods moved into was about 17 years old. So the knobs were a little bit old fashioned, which was perfect for Rachel because there was a small hole just tiny enough for a slim object i.e. the paint brush, to fit into and if you turned the object just right, you could unlock the door. Since…well they did lock from the inside. And that's what Rachel did, she took the end of the paint brush and easily inserted it into the hole. With a few twists and turns, she heard a clicking sound. Rachel smiled as she stood back up and opened the door.

Jace cocked his eyebrow as he watched his door fling open. Rachel walked in with her hands on her hips and a sly grin on her face. After Rachel walked in so did Alec and Isabelle.

"How the heck did you do that?" Alec asked stunned.

"My brother taught me few a tricks when I was younger." Rachel stated. She gave a quick glance around the room. To her surprise, Jace's room was neat, nothing laying on the floor, nothing out of place. There were no pictures on the walls, no posters or photos of friends and family. Not exactly a typical boy's bedroom.

"Jace! Put some clothes on!" Isabelle shrieked. Rachel glanced over to see that Jace was just laying on top his covers. His hands lay under his head, showing off his biceps and his nice toned abs. _No offense to Adam, but Jace had a really nice six pack,_ Rachel thought. So basically, all Jace was wearing was a pair of black boxers. Jace grinned at Izzy as he stretched out his legs.

"I thought you were used to this." Jace grinned. Isabelle just groaned and started walking out of the room.

"Put some clothes on, or else I'm not coming back in." Isabelle added quickly, and then she disappeared out of the room. Alec just shook his head at the two of them.

"I take it, they argue like this every day?" Rachel asked. Alec nodded.

"Alright, on why do I owe this fine visit?" Jace asked as he sat up.

"I only came because these two asked." Rachel explained as she pointed to Alec then towards the door where Isabelle disappeared through. "And to see if you tried to contact Clary?"

Jace sat quietly for a few minutes before he replied. "I tried calling her house number, but she wouldn't pick up. Then I tried calling her cell and texted her a few times, but no response."

"I see…." Rachel replied as she ran her fingers through her hair. Clary has always been stubborn, but this time around, she was really being difficult. Rachel thought for a long time, there had to be away to prove to Clary that Jace hadn't been cheating on her with Aline and that Aline was the one who had set the whole thing up. But how could they prove that? Clary didn't believe Jace at all. There just had to be a way to prove to Clary that Jace was innocent in all of this. Rachel stared around the room for any ideas to hit her….but nothing. Jace's room was way too neat. Suddenly Rachel felt a pair of eyes on her; she looked up to see that Jace's was staring at her.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I'm just surprised that you aren't freaking out like Izzy." Jace stated.

Rachel grinned lazily. "I have an older brother."

Jace nodded.

"Where did Alec go?" Rachel was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't realize that Alec had left the room.

"He mumbled something about calling Magnus." Jace replied. Rachel gave an okay shrug and started to wander around the room. She stared at his collections of books, CD's and trophies. She was surprised at how many shelves he had filled with everything. Suddenly Rachel felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder. She spun around to see that Jace was standing behind her.

"Rach, thanks." He muttered under his breath like he was embarrassed. Rachel tilted her head slightly. She stared into his eyes questioning why he was thanking her. She hadn't done anything. Jace laughed at her confused expression.

"Thank-you for being by my side. You hardly know me, but yet you're here. I know I put you on the spot by placing you between me and Clary."

"It's alright. Clary knows I still care about her. We have fights all the time, and in the end we always work it out. And so will you and Clary," Rachel replied smiling. "After she stops being stubborn." She added. Jace grinned.

"But I wouldn't thank me just yet though." Rachel teased. Jace eyed her, his eyes questioning what she was up to.

"You still have punishment." Rachel said as she started walking towards the doorway.

"Punishment?"

Rachel held back her laughter as she stared at Jace's puzzled expression.

"Yes, you have been moping around here for two days straight, so now you have a date." She grinned.

"A date with whom?" Jace asked as he took a step towards her.

"With the first whole season of Gillian's Island and the Golden Girls." Rachel winked as she walked out of the room. As Rachel headed down the corridor she could hear Jace groan loudly. She gave a sharp laugh. It was his own fault. Abruptly Rachel stopped in her tracks, the wheels in her head started to turn. She was forming an idea, which could possible work, but she had to work fast. Quickly she pulled out her cell and made a couple of quick phone calls. Once she was done she rushed downstairs and found Alec. She told him to make sure Jace didn't miss his lovely date over at Magnus's. Alec just laughed and told her not worry, he was definitely making sure Jace was going over, this was one opportunity to see Jace in torture that Alec wasn't going miss. Rachel beamed as she said a quick good-bye and left.

As Rachel started her car, she hoped that her plan would work, but she would need both parties to show up. The only thing she could do now, was to have faith that everything would work out. She took off down the street and made a right turn, then a left, and then another right. Rachel took a deep breath as she parked her car and got out. She had finally reached her destination, now this could turn out really good or really bad. But she had to worry about that later, because in the distance she could see a form walking towards her. The first person had arrived.

* * *

_**Well it looks like Rachel has a plan, but the question is who did she called? And will Jace and Clary ever make up? Please review and tell me what you guys think? Also I have started a new story called Torn By Love it's a crossover between the Mortal Instrument series and The Vampire Diaries series, so please check it out if you haven't yet, and thank to everyone that has XD**_


	25. Catfight

_**Author's Note: Hey guys here's chapter 25! Will Clary and Jace finally make up? Or will Clary realize that she had been played? and who are the two people that Rachel called? Well, going to find out! Also thanks to burning x impossibly x bright for beting this!**_

**_Disclamer: I not own the Mortal Instrument series_**

* * *

The cool breeze blew against Clary's exposed face. Her hair kept falling into her eyes, making it hard for her to see. She wished now that she had put her hair into a bun or a ponytail for that matter, she was surprised that she had made it this far without tripping on the sidewalk. She couldn't understand why Rachel wanted to meet her out here in the cold.

The fresh, pure, white snow that had fallen last night covered the ground leaving nothing green and alive showing. _It would have been a nice day, if it wasn't for that icy wind_, Clary thought as she hugged her blue parka closer to her chest. In the distance, Clary could see Rachel leaning against her car, her hair slightly blowing, now that the wind had started to die down. Clary noticed that Rachel was lost in her thoughts for her head was tilted towards the ground. She was curious as to why Rachel wanted to meet her here of all places. Sure the park was a nice place to visit, but there wasn't much to do in there in the winter time.

"Rachel?"

Clary watched as Rachel looked up in surprise. Clary wondered if Rachel wasn't expecting her to show up so soon. Clary watched as Rachel's surprised expression turned into a gentle smile as she pushed herself off of her car and opened the driver's side. Swiftly she pulled out Clary's black winter jacket and her present, which Clary had left at her house the other night.

"Here, you left these." Rachel said as she handed them to Clary.

"Thanks." Clary whispered. It had been two whole days since she had talked to Rachel last. Clary had been so upset at Jace that she had forgotten to call her best friend to explain why she took off without saying good-bye, but knowing Rachel, she probably already knew what happened. However, as Clary studied her friend she could sense that there was another reason why Rachel had called her.

"There's another reason why you called me." Clary stated, after a couple of minutes had passed.

Rachel was hesitant before she answered. "Yes."

"It's about Jace?"

"Yes."

"Well, there's nothing to talk about then." Clary replied bitterly. Just the mention of his name broke her heart. Clary had never fallen so hard for a guy until she met Jace. There was just something about him that made her feel special inside, that made her feel like nothing else mattered anymore, unless she had him by her side. He was her rock in times of trouble; he was her knight in shining armour. But everything she thought about him shattered when she saw him with Aline. Everything he had said to her was a lie. But what she couldn't understand the most was, why her best friend was defending him, Rachel was her best friend, not his.

Rachel felt her mouth open slightly; it was like Clary had slapped her across the face. She had never heard so much bitterness in Clary's voice before. Sure she had heard it come from Jazz, Maia, or Blake if you got them angry enough, but never from Clary. Rachel could see that Clary was about to walk away. So in one quick moment she swiftly and firmly grabbed Clary's wrist. Clary stopped in her tracks and looked up at her with confusion.

"Clary, why won't you believe him?" Rachel questioned.

"Because."

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Sorry hun, but that's not a good enough answer."

"Rach, just leave me alone!" Clary shouted as she ripped her wrist away from Rachel's grasp. "For a best friend, you're doing an awful job. You're supposed to be on my side, not his!"

Rachel just stared at Clary in shock; this was the first time she had seen Clary act this way before. Aline must have been a convincing actress, if she had made Clary feel so hurt, and betrayed by Jace. Rachel felt her hands tighten at her side as she stared at Clary. Clary had been played, and it hurt her to see that. But she had to push Clary until she could get her to see that this was all Aline's doing and not Jace's.

"Clary, you're a fool." Rachel replied with a hint of anger in her voice. Clary felt her mouth slightly open in disbelief of what she just heard. Rachel had never used this kind of tone with her before, but before she could respond Rachel continued, "I am on your side and I will always be, but Jace would never do such a thing. Clary, why haven't you seen it? Why haven't you seen the way Jace looks at you with love in his eyes? You're his light Clary, you mean everything to him. Everyone can see the way he looks at you with love. He only wants you, not Aline." Rachel took a step towards Clary, who had frozen in place. "Clary, I know I haven't known Jace that long, but what I do know is that he is in love with you….and if you can't see that then you are fool, Clary. For the past couple of days he locked himself in his room and wouldn't even bother coming out until today," Rachel took in a deep relaxing breath to calm herself down, and then continued. "Clary, his family has never seen him so down before. Alec even called Magnus to get him out, but that only resulted in Jace having to watch the first whole season of Gillian's Island and the Golden Girls."

The last bit of Rachel's speech caught Clary's attention. She looked up to see if Rachel was serious and she was. Rachel's eyes were locked onto hers; she didn't look away or flinch, but just stared at her hoping that what she had said reached Clary. Clary bit her bottom lip, she wondered if she jumped to her conclusions too fast. She had thought about the last two days without Jace by her side and they had been torture without him.

"Are you serious?" Clary whispered as she tried to process everything that Rachel had said. Rachel nodded.

"And I can prove it to you and all you have to do is hide."

"What?" Clary replied bewildered.

"I called someone else here too, they should be here in a few minutes. I don't want you to say anything until the conversation is done. By the end of it, you will know the truth." Rachel replied. Her tone was firm, but deadly. Suddenly in the distance Rachel could hear a vehicle coming. "Clary hide." She ordered.

Clary frowned, but did what she was told. Quickly she ran to the other side of Rachel's car and crouched down. She listened carefully as the car's engine shut off. Then what she guessed was the driver's side door opening then shutting with a loud bang.

"I'm glad to see you could make it." Clary could hear Rachel say to the person, but she wondered who the other person that Rachel had called was.

"Well, I was surprised that you of all people would call me, after what happened the other day." Clary felt her body stiffen, her blood turned cold. Clary could recognize that voice anywhere….Aline. Clary felt her anger flowing into her body like a disease, all she wanted to do now, was to stand up and slap Aline across her smug face with every fiber in her body. Nevertheless Rachel's words came back to her, so she kept quiet and listened to their conversation. She wondered what Rachel was up to though.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase Aline, I'm not going to play any mind games with you today. I'm not in the mood. I just want to know, why you did it? Why you set Jace up and made Clary think that Jace was cheating on her?" Rachel replied coolly.

"Did what?" Aline replied naively.

"Aline," Rachel's voice went tense as she stared at Aline. Aline started to smile sweetly, but that soon turned wicked within seconds.

"Well, if really want to know why…then….it was…because he's mine." Aline replied nonchalant.

"Your's?"

"Yes. Once he stepped foot onto this school's ground, he was mine."

"Wow, your making him sound like he's property." Rachel replied sarcastically. "Aline, you had Sebastian, why did you need Jace? It doesn't make since."

"Because, I need to be on top and Jace was perfect for what I needed." Aline stated as if it was a fact.

"Need to be on top of what?"

"I need to be popular Rachel. But you of course would never understand, because you are the girl next door who everyone loves. And the same thing with Clary, both of you were always popular and you didn't even care that you were. You just live each day like none of that matters." Aline's voice had to begun rise. "You and Clary had everything I wanted in life. Good friends, good family that loves you, and if you haven't noticed boys worship you two. It wasn't fair." Aline then took a step towards Rachel as she continued, "Sebastian was the most popular boy in school, but once Jace stepped inside the school, he was the next big thing, so I started to pursue him and Sebastian knew it, it wasn't like I kept it hidden from him and honestly, I don't think he really cared either."

"So you did all this to stay popular?"

"Yes. And I would do it all over again." Aline replied strongly. Rachel shook her head disapprovingly at Aline. Staring at her, she could see Aline had been corrupted by the power of popularity. It wasn't that being popular bothered Rachel, it was just how people used it. In Aline's case she had used her popularity poorly over the last couple of years and had hurt a lot people because of it, mainly she her friends the most. The person in front of her was definitely not the Aline she once knew, whoever it was standing in front of her was another popular crazed person, who seriously needed help.

Clary felt her blood boil; so Aline was the one who kissed Jace and she did it so she could stay popular. Clary's hands tightened. She felt like an idiot now for not believing Jace. She should have known that Aline was the culprit. Rachel was right, it was Aline's doing, not Jace's. How could she face him and ask forgiveness after what she had done. She had accused him of lying and cheating behind her back. Jace would never forgive her, and if he did, it would be a miracle. Clary couldn't hear anything now, she guessed the conversation was over. Carefully Clary peeked through Rachel's tinted windows to see that Aline and Rachel were having a death staring contest. Clary knew exactly what to do; Aline had played her like a fool just as Rachel had said, so now, it was time for payback.

"Why you little!" Clary screamed as she stood up from her spot and headed towards Aline. Aline's eyes flickered quickly from Rachel to another redhead that was coming towards her, like a storm.

"How long have you been here?" Aline shrieked in surprise.

"Long enough to know, that you were the one who kissed Jace." Clary replied angrily.

"So what? It's too late to get him back now. You're the one who left him." Aline shot back.

Rachel groaned silently as she listened to both of them bicker back and forth. She felt like she was back in fourth grade all over again. She knew that they would probably yell at each other, but not like this. She wasn't sure what would happen now. Suddenly a quiet gasp slipped from her lips as she stood in shock. It was last thing that she thought Clary would ever do.

Clary couldn't take anymore, she had to let go of her anger and get her frustration out. So with one quick movement her right hand tightened into fist, she felt Aline's cool skin make contact with hers. Aline let out a shriek as she landed on the hard, cold ground. Slowly she touched her mouth and felt a cool, red liquid dripping from it. In one swift moment Aline was back on her feet, like a savage beast. Her eyes locked onto Clary's, full of pure cold hatred shining in them.

"You punched me!" Aline screamed.

"Yeah, and it felt good too." Clary replied irately.

"Clary, you're going to pay for this! Mark my words you're going to pay." Aline replied crossly as she opened the driver's door then slammed it shut.

"Don't worry, I already did." Clary whispered to herself as she heard Aline's car drive away in the distance. Suddenly she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder; she turned around to see Rachel smiling.

"That was incredible." Rachel beamed. Clary stared at Rachel in shock. She was sure that Rachel would yell at her, but instead she was smiling like she was proud of her. Soon Rachel's proud smile softened. "You know you still can make things right don't you?"

"Rach, I'm not sure. I'm sure Jace hates me." Clary replied not looking at Rachel, she couldn't bear to look at her after how she acted, so instead she stared at the ground watching the sunlight dance across the snow making it sparkle.

Rachel bit her bottom lip trying her best not laugh, but she couldn't help it. She loved Clary like a sister, but sometimes she could be so clueless when it came to Jace. Rachel's laugh made Clary look up at her with curiosity. Clary felt Rachel's warmth as Rachel wrapped her arms around her, giving her a light hug. Clary felt like a little child again whenever Rachel held her close, ever since she could remember Rachel had always had this big sister vibe to her. She always knew what to say, whether you liked it or not and she was always by your side when you needed it the most and Clary never wanted that to change between her and Rachel.

"Clary, Jace doesn't hate you. He feels heartbroken, if there was anyone he would hate at the moment, it would be me and Magnus." Rachel replied after she stopped laughing. Clary shot her a questioning look.

"Magnus threatened Jace if he didn't come out of his room that he would make him watch the first whole season of Gillian's Island and Golden Girls as punishment." Rachel explained. This time it was Clary's turn to burst out laughing. Clary was having a hard time picturing Jace sitting on the couch with Magnus and watching hour after hour of each episode, of each season.

"Clary, you can't avoid Jace forever. Go to Magnus's and work it out. Don't lose him." Rachel spoke softly.

"I know…. I was a fool and I don't want to lose him. Can you take me to Magnus's?"

Rachel nodded with a gentle smile.

Rachel parked outside of a redbrick apartment building that was about four stories high. The neighbourhood was quiet and peaceful, just the way Magnus liked it, as he had told Rachel when he moved back into town and decided to catch up with her back in October. Magnus was old enough now to live on his own, he really didn't get along with his parents, so it was kind of obvious that he would move out when he was of age. But Rachel was surprised that he didn't move out right away when he turned eighteen last year, but oh well that was Magnus' call. Rachel cut off the engine and stared at Clary.

Clary gave a heavy sigh as she looked out the passenger window and stared at the apartment building, her mind was racing, and her heartbeat and pulse had started racing as well. She wasn't sure if she could face him now. Suddenly she felt Rachel patting her shoulder tenderly for support.

"Whenever you're ready?" Rachel said.

Clary took in a deep breath then let it out as she grabbed the handle to open the door. "I'm ready."

Rachel nodded her head as they both opened their doors and made their way towards the front door. Once there Clary stood still, it was like her body just froze, so Rachel looked for Magnus's last name, Bane, against the row of apartment buzzers. Once she found it, she pushed the buzzer and now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

**_Well there you go, Clary's back to fight for her man. But Aline's going to be out for revange. But the question is, will Jace forgive? or not? Please review and tell me what you guys think. You guys rock :P_**

**_P.S if go to my homepage, you can see extra stuff for the story!_**


	26. Forgive Me?

_**Author's Note: Here's chapter 26. Also thanks to my Beta burning x impossibly x bright for beting this so fast! Anyways looks like that Clary realized that this was Aline's doing, but the question is will Jace forgive her? **_

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series!_**

* * *

Jace dug his nails into the armrest, he couldn't stand it anymore. He thought if he sat here any longer, he might actually lose his mind. He would be fine if he was watching any other show, but not this, this was pure torture to his soul. Jace gave a quick glance around the room, there had to be a way to escape this horror. One thing was for sure, Magnus, Alec and Rachel were going to pay for this. Why did Magnus have to live on the top floor of this apartment building, if Magnus lived on the ground floor, he could open the wind and jump out. _But nooo, Magnus had to live on the top floor_, Jace thought angrily as he crossed his arms and sighed.

Magnus raised his eyebrow, but didn't turn his attention away from the television. "Anything wrong?"

Jace rolled his eyes as he could hear the smugness in Magnus' voice.

"I'm getting a drink." Jace grumbled as he got up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Quietly, he poured himself a glass of water and gulped it down in a matter of seconds. Jace put the empty glass in the sink and rested his hands on the counter as he stared out the window just above the sink. He gave a long sigh, he would rather be anywhere but here. Right now, he wished he'd made plans with Adam, Derek, or even Blake so he wouldn't have to be here and suffering. In the distance, he could hear Magnus and Alec laughing. _Yeah, they make a great couple_, Jace thought and shook his head. Then unexpectedly Magnus' buzzer began to ring. Jace could hear Magnus grumble as he headed towards the intercom. Jace finally sat down near the table, he was definitely not going back in there for a while, he needed to get away. It had been a long morning and he knew this afternoon was going to be long as well.

"Wow, you really do look like you've been tortured." A voice laughed, interrupting Jace's thoughts. He looked up to see Rachel leaning against the far wall in the kitchen with her arms folded across her chest. She shook her head with a sly grin on her face.

"You're so going to pay for this." Jace grinned as he got up from the table and headed towards her. Rachel smiled innocently as he approached her.

"Really? What did I do?" She asked innocently. Jace rolled his eyes.

"Oh, let's see," He replied as he held up his index finger. "One, somehow you unlocked my bedroom door," Then held up two fingers and continued, "And second, you helped Magnus and Alec to torture me. I think you're going to pay."

Rachel laughed, "No, I don't think so….well at least not today."

Jace arched his eyebrow, and Rachel smirked. "There's someone here that needs to talk to you."

Rachel tilted her head towards the entranceway, and Jace followed her gaze. His mouth dropped slightly, and his eyes widened in shock. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming? Cause if he woke up, then this dream would be a nightmare. Was she really here? Standing right in front him?

"Clary?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"I think I'll leave you two alone to talk." Rachel said as she slipped past Jace and disappeared into the living room. Five minutes passed by without anyone saying anything, they just stared at each other, as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

Clary had lost all of her nerves. She wondered could he even forgive her for what she had done to him. She had called him a liar, a cheat. Then to top it off she just left him, like he meant nothing to her. As she held his gaze, she could see the pain, the hurt that she had caused him. She didn't even let him explain, so how could he possibly, even remotely, forgiver her? The answer was simple, he wouldn't forgive. He had every right to yell at her, and if he did she would take it. But so far Jace didn't say a word. He just stared at her. The silence was killing her, she had to say something. She bit her bottom lip as she took a step towards Jace and took in a deep breath.

"Jace….I'm so sorry-" Clary started, but before she could say another word she had been cut off by strong, firm lips. She immediately returned his kiss; she felt his warm hands cupping her face, drawing her in. Slowly Jace had led her into the kitchen and backed her against the counter. She felt the coldness of it sinking through her shirt, causing her to gasp.

Jace took that opportunity to stick his tongue into her mouth, he memorized every inch. He could hear her give a low groan, a smirk formed across his face. Man did he miss her; even though he knew it was kind of sad to miss her only after a couple of days, he couldn't help it. He was in love with her. Suddenly he heard Magnus yell something, but he ignored it as he slowly pulled gently away. His eyes stayed closed, as their foreheads touched. He needed to compose himself. As his lids opened, he saw two green eyes staring at him.

"Jace, I'm sorry. I should have believed you. I should have let you explain; instead of taking off like that…I'm sorry." Clary whispered.

"So, why do you believe me now?"

"Because, Rachel let me hear the truth from Aline herself." Clary replied the last bit bitterly.

Jace pulled back just a bit to give themselves some room, but raised his eyebrow when he did. His eyes were questioning what Clary just told him. A small smile crept upon her face, as she saw his curious expression.

"Rachel called Aline to confront her, about why she did what she did, but before Aline showed up, she asked me to hide and listen. Aline admitted everything." Clary explained. "Jace, I'll understand if you can't forgive me. I'm just so sorry that I didn't believe you."

Jace watched as Clary's head fell, she looked so ashamed and embarrassed that she didn't believe him, but this wasn't her fault. …it was his. He should have told Aline off and waited until school started to do the interview, or even when she did kiss him, he should have pushed her away immediately instead of freezing on the spot. He took a step forward, and with his index finger, he gently lifted up her chin. Her eyes connected with his.

"Clary, this isn't all entirely your fault. It's mine too. I should have told Aline off or when she did kiss me, I should have pushed her away…if anyone needs forgiving it's me." He spoke softly.

"But, I should have let you explain." She replied.

Jace gave a frustrated sigh; this conversation could go on, back and forth like this. "How about we both forgive each other, and never speak of it again. Clary, the last two days without you, has been torture, and I don't want to lose you again. So, do we have a deal?"

Clary smiled as she kissed his lips to seal the deal, she felt Jace grinning. His finger left her chin, and his hands wrapped around her waist. Her arms flung around his neck, as they kissed for a few minutes, shortly after they pulled away.

"So is it true? Magnus, Alec and Rachel got you watching the first season of Gillian's Island and Golden Girls?" Clary teased. Jace just shook his head and frowned.

"Yes. Now if I have to watch it for the whole day, so do you." He replied smirking as he pulled her into the living room.

* * *

"So, what do you thinking they're doing? It's kind of quiet in there. I don't hear any yelling or screaming." Alec asked. Magnus and Rachel both looked up at each other, a sly grin forming across each of their faces, they were both thinking the same thing.

"Making out." Both replied simply. Alec shot them a strange look.

"And how do you know that?" He asked.

"It's just how things go after a fight, they talk or yell, then in the heat of the moment, they make out and they are back together." Rachel explained grinning. Alec was about to respond when a low groan cut him off.

"I hope you two have your clothes on, because if you're going to take it to the next level get a room at one of your places and not mine!" Magnus shouted, but got no response. Alec's eyes widened at Magnus and Rachel burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you said that!" Alec said shocked. Magnus grinned as he slid closer to Alec.

"Well it's true, if they want to rekindle their relationship, they can go do it at their own places."

Rachel just kept laughing; this day was just getting better and better with every single minute. All of the sudden, she realized that Magnus and Alec were sitting closer than any normal guys would. Magnus caught her stare; he knew what was coming.

"So, what's going on between you two?" She asked inquiringly.

Alec bit his lip nervously, but it was Magnus who answered her question.

"Nothing's going on." He replied coolly, but he could tell she wasn't buying it. She crossed her legs and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then why are you two sitting so close, hmmmm…"

Magnus was about to answer when Alec spoke instead. Magnus could tell that he was nervous and afraid, but still he spoke.

"Alright Rach, the truth is we've been seeing each other secretly for the last few months. But, please don't say anything. The thing is my family doesn't know and I'm not sure how they'll react." He pleaded.

Rachel was taken back, she had never seen this side of Alec before, but she was pretty sure Magnus had though. She could see the pleading look in Alec's eyes as he stared at her, it broke her heart to see that he was really worried about their relationship. She glanced over at Magnus; she could tell that he was concerned about Alec. She knew Magnus liked him a lot, she can still remember how much he talked about this wonderful guy he met at the Halloween Dance. She knew Magnus would do anything for him, even if it meant keeping their relationship a secret and she wasn't going to ruin that for them.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word." Rachel replied with a reassuring smile and dropped the subject as she stared back at the television. She could hear both of them give a sigh of relief. Five minutes later Rachel could hear a couple of pairs of footsteps entering the room.

"Alright, Rach. I won't get back at you…for now." Jace said as he entered the room. A cunning smile formed across Rachel's face as she turned around to see that Jace was staring at her.

"Really now?" She asked playfully. "And, what pray tell changed your mind?"

"Clary, told me what you did." Jace replied smiling genuinely. "So, thank-you."

"Well, I'm glad you two worked things out." Rachel smiled adoringly at her two friends. Jace had his left arm around Clary's waist as Clary had her right around his waist and her head slightly resting on his shoulder.

"So, how many more discs are there?" Clary asked.

"About two more, but there's the Golden Girls still, and there are about three discs for that season." Magnus replied amused as he heard Jace's sigh of annoyance. Rachel, Alec and Clary started to laugh.

"Well, it's been a lovely visit with all you, but I'm leaving now." Rachel announced as she got up off the chair.

"What! You're leaving me here with them?" Clary asked in disbelief. Rachel grinned.

"Eh, I resent that!" Jace huffed. Clary just rolled her eyes.

"Yup, bye." With that Rachel made a mad dash for the door.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Clary yelled as she let go of Jace and started to run after Rachel. "You're so not leaving me here by myself! With them!"

Rachel laughed as she opened the door, "Oh yes I am."

Then she shut the door behind her and quickly made her way towards the elevator. She hit the down button, and with her luck the silver metal doors opened. A quick smile spread across her face. Swiftly, she hit the ground button then the close button. As she took a step back, she could see a stunned redhead staring at her. Rachel smiled innocently as the doors closed, and then she laughed silently. _Yes, today has been interesting one,_ she thought with a smile.

* * *

As Clary whipped open the door, she witnessed the elevator doors opening and Rachel got in quickly. When Rachel caught her stare, she just smiled innocently at her. Clary couldn't believe that Rachel was actually leaving her here, with them. Soon the doors closed and Rachel was gone, leaving her all by herself.

"Whatever happened to girls stick together?" She muttered to herself as she walked back into the apartment. Shutting the door, she gave a silent laugh; she couldn't stay mad at Rachel because she had given her the best thing she could ever ask for….Jace. And now that she had him back, she wasn't going to let him go, if she had to fight for him, she would. _If Aline wants a fight, then she'll get one_, Clary thought as she re-entered the living room and snuggled up against Jace. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

For the rest of day they watched Gillian's Island and the Golden Girls, and Clary couldn't ask for anything more, because she had her guy back. Now she just hoped that the rest of the holidays would go well and have no more drama.

* * *

_**Yay, well Clary and Jace are back together for all of your Clary & Jace fans! And it seems Alec and Magnus are together too. But will Alec and Magnus tell everyone about their secret relationship in time? And how will everyone react to the news? Thanks everyone for your awesome reviews, please keep them up! I love reading them!**_

_**Also, if you haven't yet check out my new story called Torn By Love. Here's the summary:**_

_**Summary: **_**This story takes place halfway during City of Ash. Clary is struggling with feelings for Jace. She knows that their for each other is not right, their siblings, they shouldn't be feeling this way for each other. And to make matters worse Jace and her have an argument. Now she's at a crossroad: 1) She can try to control her love for Jace and try to love him like a brother or 2) She can leave and try to move on. In the end she decideds the second choice and leaves without saying good-bye. Eventually she moves to a small town Fell's Church, where she meets the Salvatore Brothers and the gang. Now she begins a new journey ahead of her. So will she fall in love with a certain Salvatore Brother a.k.a Damon? Or will fate bring Jace and Clary back together?**


	27. Why Don't You Ask Him?

_**Author's Note: I'm back with another chapter quickly :P Okay if you are Simon&Izzy fan then I think you'll like the this chapter and the next one :P Also I just read a little excerpt from chapter seven: Pale Kings and Princes of the Infernal Devices on Cassandra Clare's website. I can't wait to read the book now, I'm not sure what side I'm going to be on in the end Team Will or Team Jem? Anyways if you haven't read the excerpt, then go to my profile and it will be there.**_

**_Okay done rambling now, please enjoy this lovely little chapter :)_**

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal instrument series, but you guys do know who I own!_**

* * *

A few days had passed by now and the good thing was that Clary had Jace, but the bad thing was that Aline was on the prowl looking for revenge. But Clary didn't care; it was worth punching Aline after what she had done. However, at the moment, she was more worried about Isabelle, who was pacing back and forth in her room. She could hear Isabelle sigh; it was like her sixteenth sigh in the last ten minutes. Clary shook her head trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

Quietly, she glanced over at Maia, who was laying on her stomach, on the floor and was looking through a teen magazine. Then she glanced over to Jazz, who was leaning against the wall and was watching Isabelle as well. All the girls except for Rachel, who had a date with Adam, were hanging at Clary's place for the evening.

"Alright Isabelle, what's wrong?" Maia asked as she looked up from her magazine she'd been reading.

"Why hasn't he asked me out yet?" Isabelle asked flustered.

"You mean Simon right?" Jazz asked for clarification.

"Yes, this whole month, we have been getting closer. We've even flirted with each other, but he still hasn't asked me. Why?"

"Most likely because he's Simon, which means he's shy." Maia stated as she went back to flipping through her magazine again. Isabelle grumbled as she stopped pacing and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Maia's right, Simon has always been shy when it comes to crushing on girls." Jazz spoke.

"The last girl he had a crush on took him two years to ask out, but by that time she already had a boyfriend." Clary added as she leaned her back against the headboard of her bed.

"I hope you have two years to kill, because that's how long you'll be waiting." Jazz laughed. Isabelle sighed and slumped against Clary's desk.

"Here's a thought, why don't you ask him out." Maia spoke up as she flipped a page.

Isabelle bit her lip. "I don't know. What would I say? I'm not usually the one who does the asking out, it's usually the guy."

"Really? Who would have guessed?" Jazz replied sarcastically. Isabelle scowled. Clary and Maia both rolled their eyes.

"Just say, 'Hey, it's Isabelle and I was wondering if you weren't doing anything on Friday if we could go out or something.' " Maia replied simply.

"You make it sound so simple." Isabelle complained as she crossed her arms again.

"Alright, here's the deal. One, you can ask him out, or two, I ask him out for you." Jazz grinned as she started to pull out her cell from her pocket. Isabelle gasped and straightened up.

"You wouldn't?" Isabelle shrieked.

"Yes, she would." Clary and Maia replied in unison.

Jazz smiled evilly as she started to dial his number. Isabelle raced across the room and took the phone out of Jazz's hands.

"Alright! I'll do it." Isabelle replied.

"Good." Jazz smirked.

Isabelle muttered something under her breath as she dialed Simon's number. As she waited for him to answer, she felt her heart beating rapidly, her pulse had quickened and she was sure that there were butterflies flying around in her stomach. It also didn't help that Jazz, Maia and Clary were all staring at her. Finally on the third ring, Simon picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Simon, it's Isabelle." Isabelle could feel her palms starting to sweat as she held the phone to her ear.

"Oh hey Isabelle, what's up?" To Isabelle his voice sounded like it perked up once she said her name.

"I have a question." She replied as she tried not making any eye contact with the girls. She was already nervous enough without them staring at her, like she was on display or something.

"Sure Isabelle, what is it? Is it about any school work?"

"No, no, it's…..actually something else." She replied.

"Okay, so what is it then?"_ He sounded kind of relieved that it wasn't about homework, _Isabelle thought as she bit her lip timidly.

"Well….I was wondering if you were doing anything on Friday?" Isabelle was sure now that she could feel blood dripping from her lip, she was so nervous.

"No, why?"

"Well….I was hoping that we could go out and do something together?" Suddenly Isabelle could hear heavy breathing on the other line. Was he that shy? She pondered as she waited for him to respond.

"You mean like just us? On a date?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well, that's what I was hoping for, but if you don't want to-''

"No! I mean no, that's great, sure, yeah."

Isabelle smiled, "Okay great. I'll text you later for more details then."

"Sure Isabelle, I'll talk to you later." He sounded very happy now.

"Okay bye, Simon."

"Bye, Izzy."

Isabelle beamed as she shut her phone and shrieked with excitement. She had a date with Simon, sure it took forever to ask him out, but it was worth it.

"Told you so, it would work." Maia replied smirking.

"Oh, shut up." Isabelle replied and crossed her arms again. Jazz and Clary laughed. For the rest of the day Isabelle was in a joyful mood, things were finally looking up for her, now hopefully she would get her happy ending just like Clary and Jace, and Rachel and Adam.

* * *

Aline glared at her reflection, the swelling had gone down now. Her lip almost looked normal again. Aline cursed Clary's name under her breath. There had to be some way to separate Clary and Jace. Jace belonged to her, not Clary. It wasn't fair that Clary got whatever she wanted; it should be her with Jace. With one swipe, Aline knocked all of the things off her dresser. Clary was going to pay for what she did. But how could she break them up? She'd need help to coming up with a plan. But who could she get to help her, yes there were Britany and Kendra, but they didn't have that devious mind she needed though. Then like a flash of lightning, that's when it hit her, she knew exactly who to call. Sure, they hadn't spoken to each other in months since their breakup, but still she could convince him to help her, and she could help him. Quickly, she pulled out her cell and dialed his number. She waited patiently, on the third ring, he answered.

"Aline, what do you want? If you want to get back together it's not happening." His voice was hard as stone and cold as ice.

"No, I don't want to get back together. I'm calling because I need help." She replied sharply.

"And, why should I help you?" He asked annoyed.

"Because," She smiled wickedly. "If you help me, I can help you get what you want….Rachel."

There was a long pause before he replied. "Alright Aline I'll help you. When do you want to meet?"

"How about tomorrow morning? At the café. I'll text you later about the specific time." Aline grinned.

"Alright, bye Aline." Then she could hear the buzzing sound, so she shut off her phone. Step one complete, she got the help that she needed. Step two, was going to take a while, she knew that. She had to come up with the perfect plan to ruin Jace and Clary's relationship. But for now, she had to keep a low profile, she had to stay out of sight of Clary and everyone, until it was time for the plan to go into action.

* * *

**_Well looks like Izzy and Simon have finally a date! But will it go smoothly or will it be a wreck? And looks like Aline's not out the game yet, the two are back. But will they get what they want in the end? Or will the plans crumble to pieces? I hope you guys like this chapter and I really hope you are enjoying the story! _**


	28. Simon and Isabelle's Date

_**Author's Note: Okay here's chapter 28. Izzy's and Simon's date. Hope you enjoy it!**_

**_P.S: Thanks to burning x impossibly x bright for this cute date idea!_**

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series._**

* * *

"Clary, how does this look?" Isabelle asked as she twirled around in a dark green silk dress that fell to her knees. The collar made a V-line just above her chest, and the material itself showed off her curves in all the right places.

"You look gorgeous," Clary replied with a silent sigh. It was the sixth dress that Isabelle had tried on in the last hour. "Now, don't try on anything else."

"How about my hair?" Isabelle asked as she applied her red cherry lipstick. Isabelle had decided to wear her hair down tonight. So her long black locks flowed over her shoulders, with a little bit of wave to them. Clary just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, your hair looks gorgeous as well." Clary complimented. She stared at Izzy and shook her head, trying her best not to laugh at her friend. She had never met anyone who was so into fashion and appearance, until she met Isabelle. Suddenly there was a loud knock on Isabelle's bedroom door taking Clary out of her thoughts. Clary smiled as she spotted who had entered the room.

"Is the princess done yet?" Jace asked. Isabelle scowled.

"Yes, I just have to put on my heels." Isabelle snipped.

"Well good, cause your knight in shining armor is here." Jace replied bored. Isabelle's eyes snapped opened as she quickly slipped on her black high heels and grabbed her little black purse that was laying on her bed. She said a quick good-bye to Clary. Clary, told her to have a good time. Isabelle smiled as she headed down the hall, and ignored Jace as she disappeared down the staircase.

"Well, that was rude." Jace grinned as he leaned against the door frame. "She says good-bye to her friend, but ignores her own brother. I'm hurt." Jace mocked. Clary just rolled her eyes and slapped his arm lightly as she started to walk away.

Jace wasn't going to let her go that easily, he quickly grabbed Clary by her waist and spun her into him. He wrapped his arms around her, making sure she couldn't escape.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" He whispered seductively into her ear. Clary shivered as his hot breath touched her exposed skin. She wondered how one guy could make her feel so weak just by breathing on her.

"I was going to get something to drink." She replied. Jace nodded as he released her.

"So, what kind of movie do you want to watch? Since we have the whole house tonight, for a while." Jace asked as they headed downstairs.

"Maybe comedy?" Clary replied as she headed towards the kitchen. Jace nodded as he headed towards the living room to find a DVD. Clary poured herself a glass of water and headed towards the living room to see that Jace had put in a movie and was on the couch waiting for her. She smiled as she felt Jace wrap his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest.

Jace smiled as he felt Clary lay her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead, and then hit the play button. He was glad that it was going to be a quiet evening, and it was just going to be the two of them.

* * *

Simon was taking deep breaths as he waited for Isabelle. He was so nervous, this all felt like a wonderful dream to him. Ever since he laid eyes on Isabelle, he had fallen head over heels for her. She literally took his breath away. Over the last few months, he had made small changes to his appearance, hoping that he could catch her attention. First, he got contacts. He hoped that they would show off his eyes instead of having his glasses hide them. He was surprised by how much attention he got when he did get contacts. The second, he updated his wardrobe, thanks to Jazz and Clary.

Through those couple of changes, he found a newfound confidence. Nevertheless, it still wasn't enough to ask Isabelle out. Sure, he had asked her to dance a few times, or moved to sit closer to her to start a conversation, but that was it. So when Isabelle called the other day, it was like a dream come true. This date had to be perfect. He had to impress her. So, he made a reservation at the fanciest restaurant in town, called Pandemonium. All of the sudden a pair of footsteps broke through his thoughts. He looked up, he felt his jaw drop, but quickly closed it before Isabelle could see.

Isabelle looked like a princess in his eyes. As she walked down the stairs, she smiled at him. He gave a small gulp. Well his nerves were shot now.

"Hey…hey Izzy…you look beautiful." He stuttered. He mentally slapped himself, for sounding like such an idiot. Isabelle gave a quiet giggle; she thought it was cute that he was nervous.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." She replied. Her eyes scanned him from head to toe. Simon was wearing a black tuxedo that made him look quite dashing, if she said so herself.

"Are you ready to go?" Simon asked trying to collect himself. Isabelle nodded as she quickly grabbed her black jacket that was hanging on the coat rack by the door. Simon smiled shyly as he walked her to the car. Now he was silently praying that this night would go well, cause if not he was doomed.

* * *

Isabelle gave a quiet gasp, when Simon wasn't paying attention to her as they entered the restaurant. It was so stunning. Red velvet curtains, oak hardwood flooring, and each table had white silk sheets. Both the chairs and booths were made out of oak as well and if she looked up, a huge chandler dangled from the ceiling. It must have cost a fortune to build.

"I have a reservation for two, for Lewis." Simon told the hostess. The hostess smiled as him. She then led him and Isabelle to a booth in the back.

"Your waitress will be here in a few minutes." The hostess said as she handed the couple their menu's to look over, and then she walked away. Isabelle glanced at the menu, her eyes widened. She wondered how Simon would be able to pay for this. Just as she was about to say something Simon cut her off.

"Don't worry about the money, it's fine. Order anything you want." Simon said. It was if he could read her mind, she bit her lip and nodded her head. She looked down at her menu again. After a few minutes had passed a waitress came and took their order. Then after the waitress was gone, the silence between them got awkward.

Isabelle noticed that Simon was fidgeting anxiously. Isabelle sighed, so far this date wasn't going too well. What was wrong with him? Simon was so easy to talk to when they were hanging out with everyone, so why was he now being so shy and nervous? It wasn't like she was going to bite him or anything.

"Simon, why are you so nervous?" Isabelle asked after the waitress dropped off their waters.

Simon looked up at Isabelle, and then quickly turned away. Instead of giving her answer, he asked. "Why?"

Isabelle looked confused. "Why, what?"

"Why, did you ask me out? I mean, you can have any guy that you want at the snap of your finger. I'm not the best looking guy around, so why ask me out?"

_So, that's what he's worried about_, Isabelle thought as she reached across the table. She laced her fingers with his. Simon looked up at Isabelle in surprise; a small blush crept upon his face. "Simon, I want you to look at me."

Simon did what he was told. Isabelle smiled as she began to speak. "Simon, I asked you out because I think you are sweet, kind, caring, you're loyal to your friends, and you're funny. Overall you're a really great guy. And to me, you do look handsome. That's why I asked you out, you don't have to try impressing me, because I'm already impressed."

After Isabelle was done speaking, their food arrived and the rest of their evening went smoothly. Simon seemed to have calmed down and started to open up, showing his true self. Isabelle laughed as Simon paid the bill. Simon offered his arm to her; Isabelle smiled as she took his arm. Simon then led her out of the restaurant and down the block. Soon he stopped outside of a comic book store.

"I wanted to show something." Simon said as he opened the door for her. Isabelle smiled at him as she stepped inside. Once they both entered the shop, Simon grabbed her hand and led her down an aisle. He showed Izzy some of his favorite comics. She actually looked interested.

"Who's this?" Isabelle asked as she stared at a comic with a female warrior on it. The girl had long black wavy hair, and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a red top and a blue skirt. On top of her head was a tiara, and in her hand was a golden lasso.

"That's Princess of Themyscira a.k.a. Wonder Woman. She is one my favorite female super heroes."

"Oh?"

Simon smiled as he explained, "Yup, she is as beautiful as Aphrodite, as wise as Athena, stronger than Hercules, and swifter than Mercury. She is an Amazon, based on the Amazons of the Greek mythology, and was created by Marston as a "distinctly feminist role model whose mission was to bring the Amazon ideals of love, peace, and sexual equality to a world torn by the hatred of men." Her powers include superhuman strength, flight, super-speed, super-stamina and super-agility. She is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat and in the art of tactical warfare. She also possesses an animal-like cunning and a natural rapport with animals. She uses her Lasso of Truth, which forces those bound by it to tell the truth, a pair of indestructible bracelets, and an invisible airplane."

Isabelle blinked at how much Simon knew about that character. Simon saw that Isabelle was speechless, he blushed.

"You wanna know something?" He asked suddenly. Isabelle nodded her head. Simon bit his lip as he continued. "You remind me of her. Both of you are strong, independent, beautiful, outspoken and sassy. But there is a difference though…"

"Oh?" Isabelle asked curiously.

Simon started to blush, "You're the real deal, and it's best thing I could ever ask for."

Isabelle smiled sweetly; it was the sweetest thing a guy had ever said to her. She gave a quiet giggle when she saw that Simon was blushing. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered as she pulled away and intertwined their fingers together. Simon smiled as he led Isabelle out of the shop and back to his car.

* * *

"Thank you Simon, for a wonderful evening." Isabelle said as they stood on her front porch.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Simon replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. Isabelle giggled.

"See you later Simon." Isabelle said as she placed her hand on the door handle and was about to twist the knob, when unexpectedly she felt Simon touch her shoulder. As she turned to face him, she felt warm, soft lips crashing onto hers. She could feel so much passion in the kiss. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck, as Simon grabbed her waist and placed his hand between her shoulder blades. She gave a low groan as they separated.

"Izzy, I'm sorry. I should have asked you first, but I –'' Isabelle placed her index finger on his lips to stop him from rambling.

"Shhh, it's okay. I enjoyed it." She grinned as she let her finger drop from his lips, and then she kissed his cheek. But this time when she'd kissed his cheek, she must have kissed a little bit harder than she did it at the store, because she could see the imprint of her lipstick on his cheek.

"Izzy, can I ask you something?" Simon asked timidly. Isabelle nodded her head.

"I know we only went on one date….but…I was wondering if….you'd like to be my girlfriend?"

Isabelle's eyes sparkled with delight and a smile lit up her face. "Simon, I would love to be your girlfriend!" She shrieked as she gave him a hug. She felt his warmth as he hugged her back.

"I'll call you tomorrow then." Simon said as he let her go. Isabelle smiled and kissed his lips one more time as she entered her house. Once she heard Simon drive away, she yelled Clary's name. She and Clary were having a sleep over, so they could talk about her date when she got back. So it was going to be a long night, but it couldn't be helped because it was of her best nights ever.

* * *

**_Aww, well if you Simon and Izzy fan I hope you like their date, I thought it was cute. Okay, now there are 4 couples - Simon & Izzy, Jace & Clary, Adam & Rachel, and Magnus & Alec (secretly dating). So who should be the next couple of Maia, Jazz, Derek, and Blake? And what is still to come with Aline and Sebastian? I guess you guys have to keep reading to find out :P Please review, I love reading your reviews, seriously they make my day XP lol!_**


	29. Thoughts and Confusion

_**Author's Note: I'm glad that most of you liked Simon's and Izzy's date. I had fun writing that chapter, but now here chapter 29. This chapter going focus on Maia, and Derek. **_

**_Discalmer: I don't own the Mortal Instrument series, but you guys do know who I own :P_**

* * *

Maia collapsed onto her bed exhausted. She was glad that the first term exams were over now. January had flown by so quickly and so far things had calmed down quite a bit. Aline and her little groupies haven't been causing any trouble, at least not since what had taken place at the Christmas party and surprisingly, neither had Sebastian. Maia was pretty sure that everyone was hoping that Aline and Sebastian had moved on to other people, but probably not, most likely they were laying low and trying not to draw attention to themselves. Nevertheless, knowing them, they would be back, but for now it was nice not to deal with any drama.

Now that the first term exams were over with, Maia could focus on herself. She laid on her back staring at her ceiling that she had covered in posters, from pop bands to the hottest actors. Maia took in a deep breath to relax her body, her eyes closed. She let her thoughts flood her mind. Something was wrong with her, she knew that much. She couldn't understand why, she was feeling and acting differently than normal. Why was she having these strange feeling for him, out of all the guys that she had known over the years, she was having these weird feelings for him…Blake?

Maia sighed as she turned onto her side, her head resting on her outstretched arm, her legs tucked under her chest and her eyes remained closed. She could still feel his warm touch that made her feel safe and secure, but at the same time it made feel like her skin was burning, like it was being touched by fire. Subconsciously, Maia licked her lips; she could still remember how his lips tasted so sweet against hers. The kiss that they shared was full of passion and intimacy. Truth be told, Maia had never wanted to let Blake go as he held her that night, and she didn't want the kiss to end. But like all great things it did, it left her breathless, she remembered that much.

She wondered, if Blake felt something that night, like she did, but knowing him, probably not. To him it was just a kiss. It meant nothing at all, but to her it started things that she had never noticed about him before, like the way he laughed, it was light, but yet, loud. The way his blue eyes sparkled when the sunlight hit them. How his hair moved effortlessly when the wind picked up and when she studied his face long enough, she could see a dimple when he laughed or smiled.

Maia grabbed her pillow and groaned into it. It had finally hit her. She had fallen for Blake. It explained why she felt butterflies flying around in her stomach; it explained why her heart and pulse quickened every time she saw him. It explained why she had been avoiding him for weeks, after the Christmas party and how most likely she would be avoiding him even more now.

This wasn't good; she had to keep these feelings a secret. She would not tell Blake how she felt, it would change everything, and their friendship would be history. He would stop talking to her, he would ignore her, like she didn't even exist. Unlike Rachel and Adam's relationship, Rachel returned Adam's feelings. Blake could never return hers, she was sure of it. But she had to tell someone, because if she didn't the gang would start asking her "what's wrong" and she didn't want that. If she could tell only one person that she trusted whole-heartedly, then maybe they could help her find some other guy for to crush on, or help her with some sort of excuse, if she couldn't take being around Blake for a long period of time.

Sudden her phone rang; interrupting her thoughts. She really wasn't in the mood to talk; she needed time to figure things out. Nonetheless, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Maia, it's Jazz."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you were okay," Jazz's voice sounded concerned. "You seemed really tried after your last exam."

"Oh ya…I'm fine…it's just, I have a lot of my mind." Maia wasn't going to lie to Jazz; Jazz was a good friend to her.

"Well….if want to talk just tell me. I'm here if need me, you know that right?" Jazz's voice was full of concern. Maia contemplated. Could she tell Jazz about what was really going on with her? Could she tell her about the feelings she had for Blake? Could see trust Jazz? Without hesitation, the answer was yes. Jazz had always been at her side when she needed it the most.

"I know, and that's why I was wondering if you could come over, I need some advice." Maia replied.

"Sure, no problem. I'll be over in ten minutes." Jazz replied without pause, and then hung up. Maia sat up; her back leaned against her ash headboard. She felt the coolness of it sink through her shirt, but she didn't care. She had too much to think about; she only hoped that Jazz would give her at least some helpful advice at this point.

* * *

Derek needed air, he need to breath and get away from his house. He couldn't take his parents arguing anymore. He could hear them from his room, and he even had his music turned up loud, but nonetheless, he could still hear them. It was the tenth time this month that they had been arguing. He didn't have a clue what they were fighting about, he figured it was about money, but as he headed to go outside, he could tell this argument was about something entirely different. Quietly he stood behind the living room wall and listened to his mother accuse his father of something. He couldn't hear what his mother accused his father of, because his mother's voice, it was quiet, and soft. From his spot, he could see his father standing in front of the window that looked into the backyard. His mother stood in the middle of the room, she was shaking, sobbing, for once in her life she didn't look strong. She looked so heartbroken, and that scared him. His mother was always so proud of who she was, and what she accomplished in life, but this was another side of her that he hadn't seen before. He couldn't take it anymore, so he left.

The cool breeze felt nice against his warm skin, Derek didn't know how long he had been walking around his neighbourhood, but he didn't care, as long he was far away from the house he was just fine. Suddenly something shiny caught his eye; a faint smile lit up his face as he walked closer to his destination…..the park. As he got closer, he could hear the chains rattle, and squeak as the wind blew against the empty swings. Today there were no children playing on the monkey bars, sliding down the slide or going down the pole. It was just like a ghost town.

Derek shook off the snow that had been on top of the swing, and sat down. A lot of memoires had taken place over the years here, most of them happy…..some not so happy. He could remember how he spent his seventh birthday here. Blake and Jazz wanted to play tag, but they didn't know which kind to play. Clary just stood there watching them argue back and forth. Adam and Rachel were doing their best not to laugh, but in the end they couldn't help it anymore and just exploded with laughter, causing everyone else to laugh too, even him. Then after the park, they went back to his place to have cake and ice cream, and he opened all of his presents.

Derek gave a small chuckle at that memory. After all these years he finally realized how lucky he has been to have great friends like them, they've been through so much together, and even now Aline and Sebastian were causing even more drama than they have ever caused before. He could still remember back in grade ten when Rachel told him she had a date with Sebastian, even then he had a bad feeling about that guy. He was surprised that they had lasted a year, but finally Rachel's happiness went crashing down, when she found out the truth about that scum, it turned out he was secretly dating Aline behind her back for months. After that Rachel was never really the same, she went into a depression. Adam tried his best to cheer her up, even then in the shadows watching the tragic love story between the two, Derek knew that Rachel would give Adam a fake smile, and say she was alright, but he knew then that she wasn't. Even thinking about it now he knew Adam had developed a crush on Rachel, and to see her so depressed had to have been killing him inside.

Derek's hands tightened on the chains as he thought about what Sebastian had almost done to Rachel a few months ago. If Sebastian ever tried something like that on Rachel again, he wouldn't have just Adam to worry about, he have him to worry about too. The gang finally had the old Rachel back, and they were not going to lose her again. They couldn't, Rachel had come so far since then. She had really changed since she met the Lightwoods, if he really thought about it, even Clary had changed since she met them too, he noticed.

This was first time in history that Clary had even given one glace at guy, when she met Jace. Boys were always all over Clary for as long as he could remember, actually most boys were all over Clary, Rachel, Jazz, and Maia, but mainly Clary and Rachel. _That was probably because they almost looked identical, _Derek thought, except Clary was just a few inches shorter than Rachel was, and the colour of their hair and eyes were different shades. Clary's hair was a light red almost like a cherry, while her eyes were green as fresh grass. Rachel on the other hand, had hair a dark shade of red, like the colour of a red rose, and her eyes were the colour of the forest, a dark green. Anyways, Clary never really cared about guys, she was always happy in her own little world, she never even noticed Simon trying to win her affection a few years ago, but Derek guessed that was a good thing now, because Clary was with Jace, and Simon was with Isabelle.

It seemed everyone in the Lightwood family was getting paired up pretty quickly, except for Alec, but Derek wondered if anything was going on between him and Magnus. He didn't know why, but there was just something about those two that made him think they would make a great couple. He probably shouldn't say anything, because for all he knew Alec could be straight, but there was just something about him that made him think otherwise.

Derek sighed as got up from the swing and slowly made his way back home, he didn't know how long he had been sitting there thinking, but he knew if didn't get home soon, his parents would flip. As he walked in silence, he thought about how happy his friends were. Unexpectedly, somewhere in the back his brain seemed to make a hissing sound. _You're jealous_, it hissed at him. _You're jealous because you can't have what they have. Rachel and Adam, Clary and Jace, and Isabelle and Simon. You're jealous because you can't find that special one, like they have. _It sounded like the dark voice in his head was laughing at him.

"Shut up." He mumbled as he slowly walked back home, but the thing was that the little dark voice in his head was right to a certain degree. He was jealous of them because they did find their special someone, but it was about him not finding his special someone, because he had. It was figuring out if she felt the same way about him that was the only problem.

Abruptly a car door slamming woke him up from his thoughts. He was home, but something wasn't right. In the pit of his stomach he knew that something was wrong. He stared at his father, who was in the driver's side of the car. He watched as his father started the engine, and then took off down the deserted street.

"Derek." A weak voice called his name. Slowly he turned around to see his mother standing in the middle of the doorway; he never even noticed her standing there. She looked so tried. Her eyes were blood shot; she had been crying for a while. He knew that. _What the heck did they argue about? _He thought. He was confused. His father never got this mad, so mad that he would take off. "You should come inside, there's something we have to discuss."

Derek frowned as he followed his mother inside. He closed the door and locked it. He took off his shoes and jacket, and then followed his mother into the living room. She was sitting on the couch waiting for him. He sat down quietly.

"Mom, what's going on? Why did dad just leave?" He asked as he watched his mother bite her bottom lip nervously, and he noticed that her eyes were trying to avoid his. _Okay something is definitely wrong,_ he thought.

"Your father has left for a while." She replied quietly.

"For how long?"

"A while." She gave a small sigh.

"Why? What have you two been fighting about? Is it about money?" His voice rang of concern. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, his mother looked up at him. Her soft baby blue eyes staring straight into his. He felt his mother lay her cool hand on top of his, cupping it.

"No, it's not about money. It turns out your father was having an affair with another women." Her voice was steady, but he knew she was going to give in to her emotions soon.

"An affair? With who?" He was trying to control his temper, he couldn't believe that his father would have an affair, but somewhere in the back of his mind, it made sense, why he always worked late at night, why was gone on so many business trips, but at the moment, it just wouldn't register with his soul, his heart. It hurt too much to think about it.

"With some woman at his work, they'd been seeing each other for the last couple of months." His mother whispered, her voice slowly giving in.

"So what does this mean? I mean what's going to happen between you two?"

His mother went quiet and rigid. It was as if she knew he was going to ask that question soon. Without taking her eyes off his, she replied, "We're getting a divorce." That's when his world went crashing down, it went black as night.

* * *

**_Well, now you got into their minds, and alittle bit of home life. So will Maia ever tell Blake how she's feels? Will Jazz help her? And who is this mystery person that Derek likes? And will Derek get through his parents divorce? I hope you guys like it, please review and tell me what guys think. _**

**_P.S: Also if you read my other story Torn By Love, chapter 5 should be hopefully updated in a few days. IF haven't read Torn by Love then I ask you go check it out, it's a lovely love triangle between Clary, Jace and the sexy Damon Salvatore._**


	30. Blackmail

_**Author's Note: Thanks to burning x impossibly x bright for beting this so fast! Also just to let you guys know I'm on formspring, so if have any questions about this story or any other story of mine you can to my profile and ask. Or if you just want ask bunch random ones then go for it. On the other hand in this chapter I'm not sure you will hate more for Aline and Sebastian are back in the game now, and this chapter has a twist. Enjoy :P**_

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series, but you guys do know who I own!_**

* * *

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months as the pure white snow of winter melted away underneath the spring sun. The brown, dry, dead grass began to grow again into fresh, green grass as the April showers began to pour. The bare leafless trees began to grow green buds and before long, April passed by. The pleasant, warm spring weather began to make everyone relieved that school would be done in a couple of months, and then they could finally enjoy their summer break, the one that they abundantly deserved.

Rachel was sitting near the back of a small café going through all her college work that needed to be sent in a couple of days. She had been working on them all through the week, and she was glad that it was almost done. Rachel gave a soft sigh as she tucked her work into an orange envelope for protection, just in case. Her long red locks fell in front of her eyes as she stared out the window. It was a gorgeous day for a Sunday afternoon in May. The sun was shining, green leaves were blowing in the wind, and children were laughing as they raced towards the park.

Nonetheless, there was unease in the pit of her stomach, it had been months since she had seen Aline or her groupies. It was as if Aline had disappeared from the school, no one usually sees her anymore. The only time see was seen was when she had class, or cheerleading practice. Rachel wondered what Aline was planning. It wasn't right; Aline was never this patient when it came to revenge. However, Aline wasn't the only one Rachel was worried about; she was also concerned about Derek, and Maia.

Derek was still struggling with his parents' decision about getting a divorce. He had become more withdrawn, and was always by himself these days. Everyone in the group was trying their best to support him, but it seemed not to do any good. Then there was Maia, at moments she seemed happy, joyful, when she was around the girls, but once Blake stepped into a room, or came to hang out with them, she shut right up and avoided making any contact with him. Then after a while, she would excuse herself for something and make a mad dash for the door. It was odd, normally they got along with each other just fine, but now Maia was doing everything possible to stay away from him.

Rachel wondered why was there was so much drama and tension this year. This was their last year to be excited, well….at least for her, Adam, Derek, Blake, Jazz, Alec, Jace and Magnus. Technically, Magnus was supposed to be finished last year, but for some reason he decided to come back for an extra year, but that was beside the point. Rachel sighed as she took a sip of her drink.

"What's with the long face?"

Rachel felt her body jerk in surprise. She quickly glanced up to see Jace staring at her with a concerned expression.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. Take a seat." Rachel replied as her hands made a sit down gestured. Jace nodded and took a seat.

"So, what's on your mind?" Jace questioned.

"Oh, this and that. I guess a little bit of everything." Rachel replied as she set her empty glass to the side.

"Well, you shouldn't be inside, it's a nice day. The fresh air might take your mind off of things."

Rachel's eyebrow arched, "When did you become an expert on advice?"

Jace laughed, "Only when it comes to thinking about things too much."

Rachel rolled her eyes, as she laid her money out for the bill. Jace grinned as he got up from his seat and waited for Rachel at the door.

* * *

Rachel felt the cool breeze of a warm spring day as she and Jace made their way towards the edge of the park. They sat under an on old tree for shade, they watched in silence as children laughed and screamed. Rachel figured they were playing some capture game like Cowboys and Indians or Cops and Robbers. Jace lay in the cool grass, all stretched out. Hands behind his head, his eyes closed, he looked so peaceful.

"So, what were you doing, before you found me?" Rachel asked as she played with a piece of grass in her hand.

"Well, as I said before it was nice day, so I decided to go for a walk. Then I saw you, so I decided to see what you were up too." Jace replied with his eyes shut.

"I'm surprised you're not with Clary."

"She's working on an art project with her mom. Apparently, it's supposed to be due before some big Art show in a few days." Jace stretched his legs. "I'm surprised you're not with Adam." He grinned.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "He's working on some big project for one of his classes."

Jace opened one of his eyes to see Rachel leaning back on her arms, her head down. The cool breeze blowing her long red locks gently into her face, but she didn't brush her hair out of the way like she would have normally done, instead she just let hair hang in her face. Jace frowned. He could sense something was bothering her.

"Alright, what's wrong?" He sat up, staring at her with concern. He heard her give a quiet sigh as she finally brushed away her hair from her eyes.

"I'm worried."

"I figured that much." Jace replied as he pulled his knee up to his chest, his arm resting on it.

"I mean about Aline, Derek and Maia." Her voice was filled with worry.

"Explain." He prompted as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Well….Aline hasn't made a revenge move on Clary and Aline is never this patient when it comes to revenge. Derek, has been more reserved than he normally is, now that his parents are getting a divorce and Maia has just been acting weird every time she sees Blake." Rachel explained.

Jace moved closer to Rachel and gave her a quick hug. He gently and softly rubbed her back in a slow circular motion, to calm her down; she looked like she could break down any minute, which he didn't want. He already had a difficult enough time trying to calm down Isabelle when she gets upset; he knew that if Rachel started to break down, he wouldn't have the first idea of what to do.

"Rach, I'm afraid we can't do much until Aline makes her first move, Derek all we can do is support him, other than that there's not a whole lot we can do, we can only hope he can get through it and Maia….well….I don't have the slightest idea what's going on with her." Jace replied shrugging his shoulders. Rachel sighed as she tilted her head back to stare at the blue, cloudless sky above her.

"Alright, you need rest. I'm walking you back home." Jace ordered as he got up off the ground and helped Rachel back onto her feet. Rachel grumbled something under her breath, Jace grinned.

As Rachel stood up, she didn't notice that her foot was too close to the root of the tree. So as she went to take a step forward, her foot got caught. She felt her body going down, when suddenly Jace's arms caught her by the waist. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck trying to hold herself up. Her back was pinned against the bark, but she was standing.

"Rach, are you okay? You didn't twist your ankle did you?" Jace asked.

Rachel stared at her ankle. She moved it slowly and she felt no pain. It seemed to be fine. "No, it seems fine."

Jace sighed out of relief; he was glad that she was okay. But as he stared at her, he could sense something was wrong though. She hadn't looked up yet, she was still staring at her ankle, just as he was about to say something in one quick movement he felt her soft lips on his.

Rachel gasped, "Oh my….Jace I'm sorry! I was going to ask you if you could move back just a bit so I could breath, but I didn't realize that you were that close. I'm so sorry!"

Jace felt her arms push him away, shoving him aside. She was going hysteric over one small accident. Jace titled his head slightly as he watched Rachel back away from him, like he had leprosy or a contagious disease. Jace hid a smile, but eventually he started to chuckle.

"Calm down woman, it was just a small incident, it wasn't like you kissed me on purpose…or did you?" He smirked as he took a step toward her. Rachel stopped moving and frowned.

"Don't flatter yourself Jace. I have Adam, thank you very much, so why on earth would I want to kiss you?" She shot back.

"Well, maybe he's not a great kisser like am I." He teased.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yes, that's it Jace. I kissed you because Adam's not a great kisser." Her voice was full of sarcasm.

"Well I'm glad that you admit I was right." He replied cocking his head to the side, "Now, who is the better kisser, me or Adam?"

Rachel shook her head sadly, and groaned. "I really can't tell you the kiss only lasted for thirty seconds, so at the moment Adam is." She smiled innocently as she tried to contain herself from laughing, but it wasn't working. She could tell that Jace was going to burst out laughing too; their teasing was going to end at any moment. Before too long Rachel started to laugh, and so did Jace, however when their laugher died down, Rachel heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes nearby.

Her body stiffened, the cool wind caused her to shiver suddenly. She felt Jace's gaze on her, but she did not return his stare, all her attention was on the bush. She took a step forward, something was wrong; the noise was too loud for a squirrel or a chipmunk to make. _It could be a stray cat or dog_, she thought. Then she heard it, a small, yet quiet giggle. It sounded familiar, in the back of her mind she could hear Jace's voice asking her what's wrong, and his voice was full of concern. Nonetheless, she didn't respond, the giggle had taken over her thoughts, her mind. Rachel knew that she had heard that childish giggle before, it sounded innocent, but she knew it wasn't. That's when it hit her, her body stopped moving forward and instead she took a step back. Her body collided against Jace's. She felt his chest rise and fall against her back. His hand touched her shoulder carefully like he was afraid he might scare her. She heard him calling her name, asking if she was alright, but her only response came out as a whisper….Aline.

At the mention of her name, the bushes shook harder, and a figure in a dark pair of blue jeans and a dark red silk top appeared out of the shadows. Rachel felt Jace tense up behind her. His arm wrapped around her so quickly that she went into a daze, his arm holding her protectively.

"Aline." A growl escaped from his lips.

Aline's dark eyes were sparkling with mischief, a playful grin formed across her face as she took a wary step towards them.

"What do you want?" Jace growled again. Rachel had never seen this side of him before and it was frightening her.

"Oh, I came to have a little talk that's all." Aline replied sweetly.

"Well, that would be a first." Rachel snapped back, she had finally found her voice.

Aline just shrugged her shoulders, brushing of the comment like it meant nothing at all to her.

"Alright, Aline what do you want to talk about?" Jace questioned.

"All in good time, before we start I'm just waiting for someone to show – '' She paused for a moment, her playful smile transforming into a sly one as she stared past them and to where they could see a figure coming towards their little gathering. "Oh, here he comes now."

"It's good to see again Rachel….Jace."

Rachel felt her body go rigid, her heart was beating in overtime, and her pulse was racing. She felt Jace's arm tighten against her, holding her protectively. Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke Sebastian's name. Her voice was shot again. Jace's voice on the other hand came out like a growl from a wild animal.

"Alright, what's going on?" Jace snarled.

"We have a proposition for you two." Sebastian replied seemingly unaffected by Jace's snarled.

Now that Sebastian was standing in front of Rachel, she could see that physically he hadn't changed much, but what he was wearing made him look very seductive. Black jeans that hung lowly at his waist, and a black silk button up shirt, with the first top four buttons undone, showing off his nice toned chest underneath. He looked like a dark angel about to conquer the world.

"A proposition?" Jace replied. His eyebrow cocked.

"Yes, you see we have some lovely photos in here that I don't think you want your other halves to see." Aline giggled as she held up a brown, medium sized envelope.

"What are you talking about?" Jace replied irritated. He hated it when Aline started to play her little mind games.

"Well, in this envelope are photos of you and Rachel hanging out," Aline held up one of Jace and Rachel as they were sitting together in a café. "But, what if word got around that over the last few months you and Rachel have been secretly dating behind Clary and Adam's back?"

"Aline, Clary and Adam would never believe you, not with those kinds of photos." Jace argued.

"No, but if they saw this photo they would." Aline laughed as she handed the envelope over to Sebastian and pulled out a small grey digital camera. "Once, I show this one, I think they will believe anything they hear about you two." She grinned wickedly.

Rachel gasped; Jace's grip around her tightened. Aline smiled as she held up her most recent picture of the two of them. Rachel's arms were wrapped around Jace's neck, while his hands were resting on her waist. Her back against the tree like Jace had pinned her to it, but the most horrifying thing was that Aline had captured their accidental kiss. Rachel felt her heart sinking deeper in her chest. This was not good.

"As I said, I don't think they would appreciate knowing that their other halves were sneaking behind their backs." Aline smirked.

"But, it was accident!" Rachel cried.

"True, but they wouldn't know that." Sebastian spoke as he took a step towards her. "Would you like to hear our proposition?"

Neither of them replied. Rachel was in shock; her whole body felt numb inside. Her mind had frozen. Jace was glaring at them with fire in his eyes; he couldn't believe that Aline and Sebastian had managed to manipulate them into this situation.

"Alright, if you don't want Clary or Adam to see these charming photos of you together, all you have to do is to break up with them." Aline grinned.

"What?" Rachel shrieked.

"You heard me, but there is also a little catch." Aline continued.

"And what would that be?" Jace glared.

"You have to break up them and in return have to date us for the rest of the year and maybe the summer." Sebastian smirked.

Rachel felt her stomach drop. Her heart was falling. _No, this couldn't be happening,_ she thought as she stared between Sebastian and Aline.

"But, we'll be nice. You have twenty-four hours to gives us your reply. You can meet us at the soccer field afterschool." Aline said sweetly, and then with a flick of her hair she walked away as Sebastian rolled his eyes and followed her, leaving Rachel and Jace alone.

Rachel's mind was racing; her pulse had yet to slow down. She felt Jace's grip around her loosen which was just enough for her to fall, her legs had lost all strength after what Aline and Sebastian had said to them. She felt the hard ground, but it didn't bother her because she was too preoccupied with her thoughts. Slowly Rachel stared up at Jace, his face, a mask. She couldn't see any emotion, but his fists told her that he was upset and angry for they were tightened at his side. Moments passed by without them saying a word, there was only silence. For once in her life, Rachel didn't know what to do. She had two choices: 1) she could break up with Adam and date Sebastian or 2) she could hope that Adam would believe her and not Aline, but she only had twenty-four hours to make her a decision that could strengthen her relationship with Adam or destroy it.

* * *

_**Told you Aline and Sebastian were back :P So the question is what will Jace and Rachel do? Will they gave into Aline and Sebastian's demands? Or will they refuse and hope for the best? Who knew one little accident could cause so much drama lol. You guys know what to do, so please review and tell what you guys think and don't hold back XD**_


	31. Adam's Reaction

_**Author's Note: Here's chapter 31! So what will Jace and Rachel do? Will give into Aline or Sebastain? Or not? Also for my Canadian readers out there Happy Canada Day!**_

**_Discalmer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series! But you guys by now do know who I own :)_**

* * *

The halls were empty as Rachel leaned against her locker; her head was spinning with thoughts, she needed time to think. She had been up all night talking to Jace about what they should do. The first option was that they could give into Aline and Sebastian's scheme and break Clary and Adam's hearts into a million pieces or two, or they could not give in and hope that Adam and Clary wouldn't believe a single word about the rumors that Aline was going to spread around within the next twenty-four hours. Rachel sighed as she slid to the floor. How could one accident cause so much drama?

Rachel glanced at the digital clock down the hall. Lunch would end in ten minutes, then she would have her last period and school would be over. Then she would have to face her doom, a small groan escaped from her lips. Jace was doing a better job of acting normal then she was at this point. The whole morning she had been avoiding everyone, she needed time to think about everything, but every once in while she would cross paths with Aline. A small sly grin would form across her face, and Rachel really wanted to smack that grin right off. Suddenly the warning bell for the end of lunch rang. Rachel sighed as she gathered her books and headed towards her last period. It was going to be a long hour and a half.

* * *

Jace waited for Rachel by his locker, he told everyone that he had to finish up a project for a class and that he would catch up with them later. He spotted Rachel slowly coming towards him.

"You ready?" He asked as they headed towards the soccer field, Rachel nodded her head silently. As they approached, they could spot Aline sitting on the bleachers and Sebastian standing beside her. Both had amused smiles on their faces. Jace wanted to punch Sebastian until he bled, the guy was scum, and he didn't want Rachel dating that guy. He was a jerk…a bastard.

"So, what have you decided?" Aline asked, her dark eyes scanning Jace from head to toe. Jace glared in return.

"You can start whatever rumors you want, but I will not date you Aline. Not in this lifetime…not ever." Jace replied firmly. Aline make a "hmmm" sound as she crossed her arms against her chest and turned her head away from Jace.

"Rachel, what's your answer?" Sebastian asked as he took a step towards her. Rachel glared angrily. There was no way on earth, she would ever date a guy like him, not again, he had hurt her too many times, and now he reached an all time low of blackmailing her. It just showed how pathetic he really was. Her worry had faded way, and was replaced with fury.

"Same as Jace, there is no way on earth that I'd date you again. First, you betray me by going behind my back with her!" Rachel glared at Aline, "Then for a whole year you don't even try to attempt to apologize until this year, but instead of a real apology you try to attempt to rape me and now this? No, no way am I ever going back to you!"

Sebastian glared, but said nothing. Instead he stayed where he was, watching her intensely. Rachel felt Jace's hand touch her shoulder for support.

"There you have our answers, we're going." Jace spoke coldly as he turned around and pulled Rachel with him. As they walked away Aline yelled saying that they would regret this. Jace rolled his eyes, she really was annoying. As they walked Jace took a quick glance at Rachel, her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Gently he laid his hands on hers, she looked up and stopped.

"Everything will be fine, they might believe Aline or Sebastian, or maybe not. But things will work out, trust me." His voice was soft and tender. Rachel calmed down a little as Jace wrapped his arms around her, she returned it. She hoped that Jace was right and everything would work out.

* * *

The next day as Rachel approached her locker, she saw Clary waiting for her. Her stomach began to knot. Clary wasn't looking too happy, and she was holding a small white envelope in her hands.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"How could you? You were my best friend, I trusted you." Clary replied furiously as she waved the envelope in Rachel's face.

"Please, let me explain." Rachel pleaded.

"No, I don't want to hear it!" Clary cried as she dropped the envelope and ran away from her. Once Clary was gone and out of sight Rachel bent down and picked up the envelope, carefully she lifted up the seal and pulled out a picture….the picture of her and Jace kissing. Rachel closed her eyes and slammed her fist against her locker.

* * *

"Jace, I can't believe you kissed Rachel! You were supposed to be one of my best friends!" Adam yelled furiously.

"Adam, it was an accident. It didn't mean anything at all." Jace replied calmly.

"No offense, but these pictures aren't looking too good for you or Rachel at this point." Adam shot back. "If you guys wanted to be together you could of just broken up with us, instead of sneaking behind our backs."

Jace rolled his eyes. It was going to be a while before Adam was going to believe him. Suddenly Jace felt something hard hit his cheek, he fell to the ground. He looked up at Adam, his eyes looking murderous and his fist in the air getting ready to punch him again. Jace didn't move, or blink. He lay on the ground waiting for Adam to hit him again. Adam was ready to make another swing.

"Adam that's enough." A firm voice commanded.

Adam, and Jace glanced to where the voice came from….it was Derek and Jazz was with him.

"Adam! What's wrong with you?" Jazz screamed as she ran over to help Jace up.

"He kissed my girlfriend." Adam glared.

"Adam, you're one of my best friends and I'm saying this from the bottom of my heart, but you're an idiot if you would ever believe that Jace or Rachel would ever betray you like that…especially Rachel." Derek replied. "Rachel knows from experience how much that hurts, she would never do that to someone she cares about."

Adam went still letting Derek's words sink in. How could he be such an idiot Derek was right, Rachel would never do that and Jace was nuts about Clary. Adam sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, his jealousy had gotten the better of him and to make matters worse, he punched his best friend.

"Jace, I'm sorry. I guess I let my jealousy take control."

Jace shrugged his shoulders, "It's alright. I probably would have done the same thing in your situation." He smirked, "Oh and nice right hook."

_Boys, how on earth do they make up so fast?_ Jazz thought as she stared between Adam and Jace as they shook hands and laughed. Derek grinned as he leaned against a locker. Suddenly a lock of red hair captured his attention.

"Adam, I think there's someone else you need to talk to next." Derek said as he titled his head down the hall. Adam followed his gaze; his heart stopped…..Rachel. Once their eyes locked she started to walk away, he ran after her. He wasn't going to lose her, he just couldn't.

"Rachel!" He grabbed her wrist and spun her into him. Her forest green eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"I can't believe you punched Jace!" It was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"My jealousy took over, I'm sorry. I was afraid that I was losing you to him and I couldn't stand it Rach," Adam replied as he held her hands.

"You should have trusted me that I would never do such a thing to you, I care for you too much to do that."

"I know, I know, but when I looked at the picture I lost it."

"Well, you shouldn't have," her voice was softening, "you know how much trust means to me in a relationship…and after what I just saw….I don't think I can be in a relationship with you." A tear formed in her eye.

Adam's breath hitched, his body stiffened. He felt like somebody had just punched him in the stomach multiple times. Did she really say what he thought he just heard? After everything that they been through, did she really want to break up? No, he must have been hearing things.

"You want…..to break-up?" Adam asked for clarification.

"Well….not to break-up…..but to take a break just for a little while."

"Sounds pretty much like breaking-up to me." Adam shot back angrily.

"Adam…" Rachel's voice was barely whisper, she wanted to tell him that she needed to think things over, that to her trust is so important and without it there is no relationship, but the look on his face stopped her, she couldn't do it. "Good-bye Adam." She whispered and walked away, leaving Adam by himself.

Adam stood frozen; his mind wouldn't register what had just happened. Did they just break-up, no she said that they needed a break. At least she didn't say they should start seeing other people, that would be more horrible than this. Somehow along the way he had lost her, he should have gone to her first instead of going after Jace, he was such an idiot. His hands tightened at his sides, with a burst of anger he punched a random locker. What had he done? He just lost the girl of his dreams, that's what he'd done.

* * *

**_Well things aren't looking to good for Adam and Rachel at the moment, but the question is how will Clary react when she sees Jace? Hoping to have the next chapter posted in a few days, so all I ask is please don't try to kill me. Alright you guys know what to do press the button and let it all out XD_**


	32. Clary's Reaction

_**Author's Note: Alright, I know you guys are a little upset that at the moment Rachel and Adam aren't together, but please remember the story isn't quite over yet, now the question is how will Clary reacted? Will she forgive Jace, or will the same thing happen to them just like Rachel and Adam?**_

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series, they belong to the beautiful writer Cassandra Clare :) But you guys do know who belong to me!_**

* * *

Jace leaned against the doorframe of the Art room, it had taken him most of the lunch hour to track her down, but he did it. She had been avoiding him all morning, she really was a stubborn woman, but that was one of the million reasons he loved her so much. He watched her carefully pick up her brush and dip it into some blue paint. Her hand lightly stroking the canvas that she was working on, he didn't want to disturb her, but she left him no choice. They had to talk; softly he knocked on the door causing Clary to stop painting. Clary stared up, her mouth opened slightly. She was about say thing, but then she stopped. She turned her attention from him, and started to paint again. Jace groaned internally as he stepped into the room and headed towards her. She was giving him the silent treatment.

"Clary, we need to talk." Jace spoke softly. Clary said nothing as she continued to paint. Jace shook his head, "Fine, don't say anything. I'll do all the talking, but first you need to stop painting and listen.'' Jace cautiously took Clary's paintbrush and canvas out of her hands. He set them carefully to the side, which caused Clary to frown. Jace smirked.

"Alright, first of all Rachel and I are not together and never will be. She's your friend, your best friend actually and I highly doubt she would cross you like that. Second of all, Clary I love you, I would never cheat on you. If I wanted to end the relationship I would have told you that I want to break up with you." His hands lightly brushed against Clary's, he waited for her to move away, but when she didn't, he interlocked their fingers together.

"Then…why were you two kissing?" Clary finally spoke. Her green eyes stared into his golden ones.

"Because she tripped over a root, I caught her before she could fall and twist her ankle. But at the time we didn't realize how close we actually were until Rachel tried speaking, then we kissed. It wasn't on purpose Clary, it was accident. We're just friends, nothing more, nothing less. Clary, I'm crazy about you and that's why I want to give you this." Jace unlocked their fingers and slipped off a golden ring, he handed it to her.

"Jace, it's beautiful, but why are you giving me this?" Clary asked as she examined the ring. At first, it looked like just another ordinary golden ring, however after examining it more closely she saw silver writing inside of the band…..Herondale, that was Jace's last name.

"That has been in my family for generations. It was tradition for the first born male in our family to receive this ring on their tenth birthday and my father gave it to me, just before he and my mother died in that horrible car accident," Jace paused for a minute. He needed to collect himself, to collect his thoughts, before he continued. Remembering their accident was still hard on him. It wasn't his parents' fault that they died; it was the stupid drunk driver that hit them…it was his fault. Jace was the only one who survived, everyone else hadn't. There wasn't much he remembered from that night, like the ride to the hospital or the hospital itself, he was in and out of conscious for hours. It was on his fourth day at the hospital that he could finally leave. He could remember Robert walking into his hospital room telling him that he could finally leave, but from now on, he would be living with him and his wife, Maryse. He remembered asking lots of questions, but it was Maryse who answered them calmly. Robert wasn't in the best condition to answer them, because his father and Robert were pretty good friends. His father and mother had named the Lightwoods his godparents and after that, his new life began. Jace shook his head from his thoughts and stared back at Clary, "Clary, I want you to wear it…..I want to show you that I really want this relationship to work out between us."

Clary slipped on the ring.

"So, am I forgiven?"

A small smile crept upon her face as she leapt off her stool. Her arms draped around his neck, and she stood on her tiptoes. She felt Jace's strong arms wrap around her waist, his warm breath tickled her skin.

"Yes," she murmured into the kiss.

"Good," Jace kissed into her hair, "Looks like Aline and Sebastian's plans definitely backed fired."

"Aline? Sebastian?" Clary gave him a questioning look.

Jace sighed, "It turned out Aline and Sebastian had teamed up again. Every time that Rachel and I hung out they would take innocent pictures of us and then when we accidently kissed they decided to blackmail us." Jace explained.

"What? I should have known they would be involved somehow. So they must have put the photos in my locker. I can't believe I fell for their scheme." Clary shook her head.

"Don't blame yourself. We worked things out, we're together and nothing is going to break us apart, okay?" Jace kissed the top of her forehead. "It's Rachel and Adam I'm worried about."

"Why? What happened?"

"Adam's jealousy took over and well…he punched me. Rachel saw whole thing and walked away, Adam went after her. Since then I haven't seen either of them." His voice was full of concern.

"Oh dear," Clary replied as she took a step back. Clary could clearly see the fear in his eyes. Adam has been one of his best friends since he moved here, and Rachel had become like another sister to him. "I'm sure they'll work it out."

Unexpectedly, footsteps echoed throughout the hall and a girl with long, red locks passed hastily by the room. Jace and Clary stared at each other, then back out into the hall; they were both thinking the same thing….Rachel. They raced out of the room and headed down the hall. They spotted Rachel heading towards the girls' washroom. They stopped just outside.

Clary touched Jace's arm to signal him to stay outside while she went in. He nodded his head while frowning. Clary gave a small sigh as she went to find Rachel, but she didn't have to search very hard. Rachel's hands were resting on the sink, her head bent down so her long locks fell in front of her face. Slowly, Clary took a step closer towards her.

"Rachel? Are you alright?" Clary asked.

Rachel looked up, Clary could see her face clearly now. Her forest green eyes were blood shot and puffy and a little bit of her mascara was running. Clary rushed to her side. Rachel was about to open her mouth to speak, but Clary cut her off.

"Rach, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner. I was being stubborn…once again. Jace explained everything, including the part about Aline and Sebastian's scheme. Please forgive me and I'm sorry if I made you cry, please don't cry." Clary pleaded. A gentle smile formed across Rachel's face.

"No, Clary you didn't make me cry," Rachel laughed, "so I take it you two worked things out?"

"Yup, he even gave me his family ring." Clary smiled as she held up her finger.

"It's beautiful Clary, and I'm really happy that you worked things out."

"Thank you, now what happened?" Clary asked with her voice full of concern.

"I'm afraid unlike you and Jace…..Adam and I didn't work things out." Rachel whispered.

"What?" Clary exclaimed in disbelief. "But…what do you mean?"

"We're taking a break."

"Oh, Rachel." Clary's voice was soft and gentle as she tightly hugged Rachel and let her cry for the rest of the lunch hour.

* * *

**_Alright this lovely couple worked things out, and you guys got to learn alittle bit how Jace became into the Lightwoods' care. Now just cause I love you guys so much I'm going to give you hint about the next chapter is about it. Hint - Prom :P I hope you guys like this chapter, now go hit that review button and tell me what you think and let it all out, lol._**


	33. Prom: Part 1

_**Author's Note: Okay, here's chapter 33. I hope you guys like it. Here's the playlist that girls dance to in this chapter; **_

**_For Your Entertainment - Adam Lambert_**

**_Good Girls Go Bad - Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester_**

**_Bad Romance - Lady Gaga_**

**_Ignorance - Paramore_**

**_SOS - Rihanna_**

**_Turn It Up - Steros _**

**_Everytime We Touch - Cascada (slow version)_**

**_More songs in Chapter 34 :)_**

* * *

"Isabelle, will you stop fussing, you look fine." Jazz ordered as she stepped into the Clary's bedroom looking for her purse. She gave a frustrated sigh, she just had in her hand a moment ago, and then suddenly it vanished into thin air.

After the blackmail disaster, the weeks went flying by, and no word from Aline or Sebastian since, it had seemed they had finally giving up. Rumor even had it, that the unlikely pair was going to the Prom together. So everyone was thrilled about that piece of news, but now that Prom was here the girls were worried if they would be ready into for their dates or not. The boys were supposed to show up in fifth teen minutes.

"I just want to look good. It is Prom you know." Isabelle huffed as she smoothed out her dress. Isabelle smiled as she caught her reflection and admired her lovely black dress. The length of her dress fell to her ankles nicely, and on her left side there was a long slit that just stopped at her mid thigh. The upper part of her dress was covered in small black beads, which she loved the most. She also loved her little black purse and heels, it made her look very sexy, she was going to have Simon speechless and maybe even drool a little. She laughed quietly at the thought.

"Honestly, Izzy you look fabulous, you don't have to impress Simon." Jazz replied eyeing her for a second then went back searching for her purse. "You already got him wrapped your finger." She laughed. "Alright, has anyone seen my purse?" She was annoyed now.

"You mean this?" Clary asked as she entered her room with a small sliver purse with beaded flowers on it.

"Yes!" Jazz squealed. "Oh and Clary you look stunning in that dress, you are going to have Jace drooling all night long." She teased.

Clary laughed as she spun around showing off her dress. The moment Clary saw the dress she was drawn to it; it was a simple dress. The length wasn't bad, it only went to her knees and the colour was white with black imprinted flowers on it. Then across the waist was a black belt, it completed the dress wonderfully.

"Thanks," Clary smiled as her warm curls bounced against the back her neck, she had just finished with her hair when she found Jazz's purse laying on the vanity. "And love the dress, Jazz."

Jazz smiled as she pretended to be a model and showed off her dress. Her dress like Izzy's fell to her ankles, but instead of black it was medium shade of purple, not to dark yet, not to light either. Then around her neck she had decided to wear a golden beaded necklace to everyone's surprise, cause normally she never wear any jewelry.

"So, when did you decided to be a fashion model." Rachel teased as she stood by the door way.

"Oh, just a few minutes ago." Jazz laughed. Rachel smiled and shook her head lightly.

Clary gave her warm smile, but on the inside her heart was breaking. She could tell that Rachel wasn't the same, even though Rachel smiled, her eyes told a different story. Clary could see it…pain, heart ach, and sorrow for her and Adam we not back together. After whole blackmail incident Rachel's heart was shattered. She thought Adam would trust her not do such a thing or even considered about cheating on him, cause she knew how it felt, but when Adam thought Rachel had cheated on him and his jealousy got out of control, it was a blow to Rachel and she knew it. Clary also knew that Adam regrets how he reacted to the situation and now it pained her to see her friends so miserable these days. They barely spoke to each other, and when the group was together they sat on opposite sides from one another.

"You look beautiful, Rach." Clary complimented shaking her head from her thoughts and eyed Rachel's dress. It was light blue, and it fell right to the floor. On Rachel's right side was a slit that stopped at her knee. All of suddenly a sparkle of light caught her attention to Rachel's neck. She noticed that Rachel was wearing a blue topaz heart. A small smile crept upon her face; the necklace was a gift from Rachel's brother, Ash. Ash had given it to Rachel on her 16th birthday, and Clary knew that the necklace meant a lot to Rachel because didn't see her brother often anymore for he was off at college and only came home on the holidays. _He should be home for summer soon though,_ Clary thought.

"Thanks, Clary." Rachel replied, suddenly she frowned. She noticed that someone was missing. "Uhm….where's Maia?"

"I'm right here I just had to find my purse." Maia explained as she waved her little black purse.

"Alright, who are you trying to impress?" Isabelle puckered her lips together. Her eyebrow raised as her hands rested on her hips. Her eyes scanned Maia from head to toe. Maia's dress fell to her ankle gracefully. The top of her dress was like a black halter top, and the bottom part of her dress was pink. Then around Maia's neck was a golden necklace with a blue tear drop gem. Maia looked stunning.

Maia started to blush, "Uhm….no….one…."

"Really? Then why did you just stutter?" Isabelle asked as she crossed her arms. Maia quickly scanned the room; all the girls had questioning eyes, all for except Jazz of course. Jazz gave a sympathy smile and mouth "just tell them." and then quickly added "they won't bite." Maia sighed.

"Alright…..it's Blake." She quickly whispered as she watched Isabelle's and Clary's mouth open in surprise. Rachel gave an amused smile.

"How long?" Rachel asked.

Maia sighed, "Since February."

All of a sudden Clary's front door bell started to ring, Jazz swiftly made her way towards the window. "It's the guys, there here. And there all dressed up." There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

The girls smiled as they headed downstairs. Clary reached the front door first; she opened the door to let the guys in. Clary's mind was blown away for once in their lives the guys actually looked descend. All dressed up with dress or collar shirts. The girls thought they would never see the day.

"You look beautiful." A smooth voice whispered into her ear. Clary smiled as turned around to give Jace a quick kiss, then let her eyes taken him in. He looked so handsome wearing a white button up shirt and pair of blue jeans.

"Izzy…you….look….amazing….." Simon stuttered. Isabelle giggled as she waltzed up to him gracefully and adjusted his collar. Simon looked dashing in black as he wore a short sleeve black collar shirt and black jeans.

"Thanks," She whispered and kissed his cheek. Simon blushed.

"Well, you guys don't look bad either," Jazz teased as she stared at Adam, Derek, Blake and Alec. Adam was wearing a dark blue short sleeve dress shirt and dark jeans, she quickly noticed that his attention was on Rachel though, she gave a quiet sigh. Her heart fell for her two friends, she wish that they we would get back together, they made a wonderful couple really, but soon her attention was back on the others. Alec was wearing a long sleeve black collar shirt, and black jeans.

"Figures," she muttered under her breath_. He always wears dark colours_, she thought and turned her attention to Blake. He was wearing a light blue button up collar shirt and black jeans, but to her surprises his focus was on Maia. Maia was talking to Clary, so she didn't noticed that Blake was staring at her, it looked like his breath had been snatched away from him. Jazz figured there might be another couple by the end of the night. Finally, she turned her attention to Derek. He was leaning against the wall, his arms folded. She noticed that he was wearing a dark strip blue collar shirt and dark jeans. In her mind he looked dashing….no that wasn't it….he looked elegant and dangerously handsome.

"You guys ready to go." Derek asked as he unhitched himself from the wall and stood by the open door. Everyone nodded and made their way towards the cars.

* * *

"I was wondering if you guys would show." Magnus laughed as the group found him by the back corner of the gym.

"Ya, ya." Jazz replied waving off the comment.

Amusement sparkled in his eyes, just like the rest of his jewelry he was wearing. Around his neck were golden chains, and on his wrist was his signature rainbow bracelet, that sparkled, when the light hit it. He decided tonight that he would a short black collar shirt, and black jeans. He looked quite handsome if he said so himself, but actually he didn't have to say anything because he caught Alec staring at him. He smirked and gave a quick wink causing Alec to blush.

"This place looks amazing! The student council did a wonderful job." Clary said as she stared around the gym. The ceiling was covered in shiny plastic stars, there about twenty tables or so covered in dark blue tablecloths. To the far side were refreshmeants and drinks and near the stage area was opening for a dance floor.

"Well, looks like the rumors were right." Rachel spoke suddenly and pointed to a couple near the dance floor, and hiding near the shadows of the stage. Aline was wearing a short black dress that went to her thighs, and was wearing black heels with it. Around her neck was sliver chain with black jewels and in her hand was a black purse. She looked like she going out clubbing or something and beside her, Sebastian. He matched his date completely, for he was wearing a black dress shirt and jeans. As usually he looked like a dark angel about to conquer the world. _What a lovely pair_, Rachel thought dryly.

"They should have just stayed together to began with, and saved us all this drama." Jazz replied bitterly.

"Couldn't agree more." Maia replied as she shook her head in disgust.

"Uhm…where did Clary and Jace go?" Rachel asked suddenly, she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even noticed that Clary and Jace had slipped away.

"There they are!" Maia exclaimed as she pointed to a couple dancing.

"Aww, they look so cute." Jazz teased. "Whoo! Go Clary and Jace!"

Rachel watched as Clary suddenly turned towards them, Clary's eye's widened in embarrassment, and her face turned red like a tomato. Jace laughed as his arms wrapped around her tightly so she could hide her face against his chest. Maia and Rachel couldn't help it anymore as they burst out laugh, only Jazz would do that.

"So that's one couple we located, where did the other couple go too?" Jazz asked.

"Found them." Rachel replied as she pointed to a couple sitting down at a table not quite near dance floor, but definitely near the group.

"Do you think they are afraid that we would embarrass them to much?" Jazz questioned as she folded her arms and grinned.

Maia and Rachel stared at each for a second then back at Jazz, "Probably." They replied in unison and laughed.

"Alright, enough standing around lets dance, it is Prom after all. We don't need guys to ask us to dance, let's make our own fun." Jazz spoke suddenly and grabbed Rachel's and Maia's wrists. Within minutes they were on the dance floor, dancing their hearts out. As they danced they let the music take over their bodies, they blocked out all the attention they got every once in awhile and just had fun. Some of their friends from their classes joined, and soon formed a small group. They were having a ball as they let the beat of the music take over their souls. In the distance Rachel and Jazz could hear Isabelle cheering them on, they giggled as they continued to dance their hearts out.

For a long time the DJ played fast song, but on the sixth song it was time to slow things down. Rachel, Maia and Jazz quickly headed off the dance floor and headed for a table as couples took the floor. As Rachel scanned the dance floor she spotted Clary and Jace on the far side then close their side was Isabelle and Simon.

"All of them really do make cute couples." Maia spoke softly and admired her friends. Then unexpectedly a dark shadow fell over her, she looked up to her surprise to see Blake, and he was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Uhm….hey Blake, what's up?" Maia asked shyly.

"I was….just wondering if you would like to dance."

Maia blinked; she couldn't believe what she just heard. Suddenly she felt an elbow hit her ribs, she gave a quick glare at Jazz, who smiled innocently at her. "Uhm…sure."

Blake smiled as he offered his hand. Maia gave a shy smile as Blake led her to the dance floor.

"I predicted next couple." Jazz grinned as her elbow rested on the table, and folded her hands. Her head rested upon them.

"I would hope so," Rachel replied as she crossed her legs and leaned back into her chair. Jazz raised her eyebrow, Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Let's see, since the Christmas party Blake has been eyeing her."

Jazz laughed, "Really?"

"Oh ya," Rachel giggled, "And Maia just admitted to us early that she's been crushing on him since February."

Jazz looked thoughtful for a moment, "True."

All of sudden another shadow fell over the table. Rachel felt her heart freeze and her pulse stop moving. Her breath got caught in her throat as she stared at the person her was staring into her eyes….Adam.

"Rach, can we talk please." His voice was pleading, desperation in it that Rachel had never heard before. Rachel bit her lip uncertainly; she gave a quick glance at Jazz. Jazz nodded her head for reassurance. Rachel whispered okay as she got up from the table and followed Adam towards the entranceway, leaving Jazz by herself.

* * *

**_Well there you go Adam and Rachel are finally going to talk, so will they finally work it out? or will things go crashing down again? Will Blake and Maia finally get together? And it looks like Aline and Sebastine are together again...I wonder how long that relationship will last again? Now I got some bad news and some good news. I'm going to start of with the bad news my beta is going on vacation for a week or so, so it's going to be awhile before the next chapter will be posted and also their are only two more chapters left. But the good news is I'm starting Malac story called Immortal Love :) So now you guys know what to do hit the button and review :P_**

**_P.S: If you go to my profile you can see what Clary and the others' outfits for Prom._**


	34. Prom: Part 2

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's chapter 34. So will Rachel and Adam work it out? What will happen to Blake and Maia, will they get together as well? I guess you guys just have to read and find out.**_

**_Discalmer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series, but you guys do know who I own!_**

* * *

Rachel felt the chill of the night breeze against her exposed skin. Loose strands of hair blew lightly into her eyes as she sat down beside Adam on a bench near the entrance of the school. Faintly in the background, she could hear the music of the dance; she didn't realize how loud it was until she was outside. In her mind, it felt like an eternity before Adam said anything, but in reality it had only been a few minutes.

"Rach, I'm sorry. I should have never reacted the way I did. I should have gone to you first instead of going to Jace." Adam spoke quietly; he stared at his hands that were laced together on his lap. He just couldn't bear to look at her. It hurt him too much, he knew that he made a mistake, and by looking at her, what he did would just replay in his mind all over again.

"Then why didn't you come to me first, instead of going to Jace?" Rachel asked puzzled. Frustrated and confused her fingers grappled with the silky material of her dress.

"I don't know. I was mad….confused….. hurt when I saw the picture of you two. I should have known it was a trick by Aline and Sebastian for they were after you two for basically the whole year, but for some reason it never occurred to me." Adam explained, his head titling to the side just slightly. His bangs parted just enough for him to see Rachel staring at him, her eyes filled with hurt and sorrow. She was biting her bottom lip, as if she were searching for the right words to say.

"Adam….I would never do that to you….you already know that I've been through that. It killed me inside for a year, I fell into a depression that I never want to go back to again. I felt hurt and betrayed by both Sebastian and Aline." Rachel's hand tightened into the material of her dress as her old feelings resurfaced. However, she took in a deep breath and continued, "But you want to know how I got out of that depression?"

Adam nodded his head silently; he felt his body stiffen as he felt Rachel's warm hands lay upon his. He looked up at her in surprise, and she gave him an affectionate smile.

"I had you by my side, you did your very best to make me smile everyday. You tried to make me laugh, and when I needed a shoulder to cry on you were there for me always." Softly she stroked Adam's hand, "I know it took me a couple of years to return your love for me, but at the time I was blind to see who really cared about me the most. You know that night when you finally told me how you felt about me was one of the most wonderful memories I'll ever have." She laced her fingers with his, her eyes never leaving his. "But when I saw you punch Jace I was taken by surprise, I had never seen you so jealous and it scared me. Then I realized when you punched Jace, it meant you didn't trust me either or else you would have come to me first." This time she looked away from him, her gaze staring at the parking lot full of cars. She felt Adam's hands tighten slightly; she turned her attention back to him. He looked so frustrated, angry… and damaged.

"I know I should have, but something inside of me snapped and it wasn't that I didn't trust you…..it was that I didn't trust Jace." He explained watching for her reaction. Her face slowly drained of colour. She looked so shocked that he would say a such a thing, he could see that she was about to say something, but he cut her off and continued, "But I know that's not true, he thinks of you like another sister to protect, and he knows that I care deeply about you. I was a fool, blinded by jealousy, and I'm not going to ask for a second chance because I don't deserve it, but I am asking if we could at least still be friends. These past weeks have been killing me without you in my life and I still value our friendship."

"Adam…." Rachel was speechless; she had never expected him to say such things. It was clear to see that Adam had been really thinking about their situation and the thing was she had been too. She also realized without him she felt like she was missing a piece of her, her heart was only half alive and without the other half she was slowly dying. "Adam, I don't want to be friends," She watched as Adam turned his head away from her, hurt. Rachel smiled as she lifted her hand and place on it on his cheek, slowly turning his face back to hers. "You didn't let me finish,'' she laughed, "I still want to be more." She leaned in.

Adam felt Rachel's lips brush his lightly at first; he felt his whole body go alive. Without her touch, her kisses he felt dead inside, but now she was kissing him, his body was alive again. He added more pressure, her mouth slightly opened to give him more access. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her body close to his, he needed to feel her warmth against his for she was his fire and without her warmth, he would surely die. Before long, their gentle kiss, like a tender flame, turned into a blaze of passion.

Adam slowly pulled away for he knew they needed air, but as he did he saw love and passion in Rachel's eyes and once again, her beautiful smile had taken over. Adam sweetly kissed her forehead; he never wanted to let her go. He had lost her once and he never wanted it to happen again. After a while, they decided to go back inside to enjoy the rest of Prom and to tell everyone they were back together.

* * *

Maia rested her head carefully on Blake's shoulder as his hands rested on her waist. She could smell his cologne. It wasn't strong, but it wasn't weak either. Surprisingly, she actually liked it. It smelled good, but in the back her mind she wondered why Blake asked her to dance with him. Out of all the single girls in the room, he asked her to dance. He could have any girl he wanted, so why ask her? She was nothing special really.

"Maia," Blake spoke softly.

"Yes," She replied in the same manner.

"Why have you been avoiding me? I know we aren't the best of friends, but I thought we got along pretty well."

"We do it's….just that I….have been really busy lately." She lied.

"Really?" She could tell by the tone of his voice he didn't buy it.

"Yes." She replied.

Suddenly, she felt Blake stop moving, his hands pushed her only a centimeter away so he could see her face. She knew that Blake could tell that she was lying to him.

"Maia, please tell me what I did wrong. Did I hurt you in any way? If so then I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, so please tell what I did wrong and don't lie to me." His gaze was holding on to hers.

"You didn't do anything wrong….it's me, okay." She replied tearing her eyes away from his, for if she stared too long she would surely do something that she would regret for the rest of her life. She tried to pull away, but his grip was firm.

"Blake, please let go of me." Her voice pleaded.

"No." His voice was firm yet gentle. "Not until you tell me exactly what's going on. You've been acting strange since the Christmas party, was it the kiss?"

Maia's breath caught in her throat, it was only part of the reason, but there was much more. More that she could never tell him. Why was he making this so hard for her? Why couldn't he just let go when she asked him to? It would make things a whole lot easier, but then she caught the look in his eyes, his ocean blue eyes were filled with concern.

"Yes….no…" She shook her head in confusion. "Please Blake, just let me go."

Blake frowned, he had never seen Maia this upset before, she even looked a little bit frightened and he didn't like it. With a gentle, yet firm grip he pulled Maia off the dance floor. He quickly scanned for a more private area so they could talk. He led her to the corner of the gym.

"So this is about the kiss?" He asked.

"Yes….no…there are other things." She accidently blurted out. She gasped and quickly covered her mouth, before anything else accidently slipped. She watched as Blake's eyebrow arched his eyes full of questions.

"What other things?"

"Nothing." She lied as she took a step back.

"Maia." His tone went cold as he took a step towards her. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing." She repeated and took another step back. She felt the coldness of the wall hit her back. Blake had her cornered as he took another step towards her and placed both of his hands on either sides of her. She could tell Blake didn't believe her at all.

"Maia, please tell me what you're talking about." His voice now was pleading.

She couldn't take it anymore, all these months holding it in, she knew she going to explode. She wondered how on earth Adam kept his feelings from Rachel for two years. Five months was enough for her. Blake was eyeing her carefully, she just couldn't take it anymore. She sighed.

"The thing is…." Her voice was slowly fading, she didn't know if she could do it anymore.

"The thing is….." Blake's voice was encouraging her to go on. She took in a deep breath.

"The thing is….I like you a lot and not just as a friend….I mean I like, like you." Maia confessed. She couldn't bear to see his reaction so she turned her gaze away from him. Unexpectedly, she felt a gentle finger under her chin, her head turned slowly and in the blink of an eye, she felt Blake's warm, strong lips on hers. His arms wrapped around her back, pulling her body close his. Her arms slowly intertwined around his neck, her hands running through his hair, the kiss was full of passion and intimacy.

After a minute or so Blake slowly disengaged himself, for they both needed to breath. Blake smiled as he bent down to kiss her forehead gently. He had longed to kiss Maia like this since the Christmas party. There had been many times that he wanted to tell Maia how he felt about her, but the way she had been avoiding him made it hard for him to do so. Now that she just admitted that she liked him too, he just couldn't contain himself any longer and he didn't regret kissing her now, he knew from the kiss that she cared about him too.

"So I take it we're together?" He teased. Maia rolled her eyes.

"Duh," She replied and kissed him again lightly on the lips. "So how long have you liked me?"

"Since the Christmas party." He smirked. Maia blinked in surprise, he just laughed.

"So, we have another couple now?" A voice asked behind the couple. Blake and Maia turned to where the voice came from. They saw Clary, Jace, Adam and Rachel staring at them.

"Yup," Blake said confidently and wrapped his arm around Maia's waist.

"Awesome!" Clary and Rachel squealed as they hugged Maia. Maia blushed, and then suddenly realized something Adam and Rachel had been standing together. She turned her attention to Rachel and Adam.

"Oh please tell me you two are back together." She begged. Adam and Rachel smiled as their hands intertwined and Adam gave Rachel a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yup," Rachel winked and laughed as Adam wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to his chest.

"Finally!" Maia exclaimed as Adam let Rachel go so Maia could hug her along with Clary.

"So, it looks like almost everyone is together then." Maia spoke suddenly.

"All expect for Jazz, Derek, Magnus, and Alec." Clary replied. Rachel kept her mouth zipped when Clary mentioned Magnus and Alec. She knew in time they would tell everyone, Alec need more time to face his family. Rachel quietly scanned the area, her eyes stopped on a particular couple that had caught her attention. She took a step towards their direction to get a better look.

"Well, didn't see that one coming." Rachel spoke out loud. Everyone gave her confused expressions. She rolled her eyes as she pointed to a couple dancing. She could hear Maia and Clary gasp in shock.

"I didn't know Derek could dance!" Maia exclaimed in shock.

"Me either." Clary replied.

"Who knew?" Blake said.

"Well, he and Jazz do make a surprisingly cute couple." Jace replied.

"They say opposites attract." Adam said shrugging his shoulders.

"You know what? I think it's time for us to stop spying on them and go dance." Rachel said suddenly and grabbed Adam's hand pulling him towards the dance floor.

"Couldn't agree more." Maia giggled as she took Blake's hands and headed towards the dance floor as well.

"My lady," Jace offered his hand to Clary. Clary giggled as she took his hand. She felt herself being swept away as Jace led her towards the dance floor, towards the others. As the night went on, music, laughter, and wonderful memories filled the gym. Everyone knew that this was going to be only one among millions of memories to follow them in the years to come, that it was just the beginning, but right now they just wanted to spend the rest of the evening with the people cared about the most….their friends.

* * *

**_Well there you go, Rachel & Adam are together - so now you guys won't have to kill me! And so are Blake and Maia. The only question is what's going between Jazz and Derek? You'll find out in the next chapter since well it is last. And since this story is almost done, I'm working on a new one called Immortal Love - it's Malec love story. Here's a teaser from Chapter 1:_**

She watched from the magic mirror that Hoyt had left her. Her heart was heavy as she watched Magnus sleep soundly. She was surprised that Magnus hadn't noticed the dark presence behind the storm. She wondered if Magnus had softened over the years for him not to notice. No, that couldn't be right. Magnus was the most powerful warlock there was these days, she had seen it for herself. Nonetheless, if Hoyt had somehow blocked his presence from Magnus, Magnus would be in huge trouble. She couldn't let him get hurt, but what could she do. She was just a prisoner now and she only had so much magic left in her. If she used too much, it would drain her. Somehow, she had to send a message to Magnus telling him that an old foe is back.

Suddenly a small, white dove started to coo, and that's when it hit her. Quickly she got off her bed, and found a scrap piece of paper lying on the desk near the far corner of the room. She grabbed a pen and started to write as fast as she could. When she was done, she ripped a loose string off her dress. She summoned the dove to the window. Slowly she reached out her hand through the cold metal bars and carefully tied the paper to the dove's leg. With a small amount of power, she instructed it to find Magnus, when she was finished it flew quickly off into the distance. As she watched the dove disappear into the cloudy skies, she hoped that her message would reach Magnus before it was too late.

**_Well, I hope you guys like this chapter, only one chapter left and then it over :( But I have a new project now! So you guys know what to do - go hit that button! And tell me what you guys think :P_**


	35. Epilogue

_**Author's Note: Hey guys here's the final chapter, I hope you guys have liked this story alot. I had an awesome/fun time writing it for you. But as some of you know I have another story, Torn By Love - It's an Mortal Instruments and Vampire Diaries cross over and also I'm going to post Immortal Love today - it's Mangus and Alec story so please go check it out. A big shout to my beta burning .x. impossibly .x. bright she has been amazing and I'm so glad she's still helping me out with my other two stories!**_

**_Also each couple has a song:_**

**_Jace & Clary - I Swear by Nick Lachey_**

**_Adam & Rachel - Becaused You Loved Me by Celine Dion_**

**_Simon & Isabelle - Amazed by Lonestar_**

**_Blake & Maia - Breathe by Faith Hill_**

_**Derek & Jazz - Perfect Accident by Jesse Labelle**_

_**Alec & Magnus - Each Other by Katherine McPhee**_

_**Sebastian & Aline - Round & Round by Selena Gomaz**_

_**and just for a bonus Sebastian & Rachel's song - How Many Lies, How Many Times by The Pussycat Dolls {I thought it described their relationship wonderfully}**_

**_If you go two www (dot) rachel-rj (dot) blogspot (dot) com - you can find the playlist there!_**

**_Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series - but you guys now I own Rachel, Adam, Derek, Blake, Maia, Derek, Jazz, and Aline & Sebastine's groupies - Britany, Kendra, Kyle and Hunter_**

* * *

_**~Jace & Clary ~**_

After they graduated from high school, their love for each other grew stronger. Sure, they had moments where they couldn't stand each other because of their stubbornness, but there were other times where they couldn't bare the thought of leaving each other's side either.

Clary went to college for a few years for art, and her teachers were so fascinated by her artwork, they started to display her work in big time Art shows.

Jace went to college for music, but half way through the first year at one of his gigs, he caught the eye of a famous music producer. Within a few months, he was signed to Alicante Records. Now many of his fan girls have posters of him hanging in their rooms, but all his fans know his heart has been already taken by a beautiful redhead.

On Clary's 22nd birthday, Jace proposed to her, with Jocelyn's permission of course. Clary screamed 'Yes' as she leapt into his arms and eight months later, Jace and Clary were married. Rachel was her maid of honor; Jazz, Maia and Isabelle were her bridesmaids. Jace's best man was Alec; Derek, Simon, Blake, and Adam were his groomsmen. The wedding was small, neither really wanted a big wedding, only a few friends and family. Clary's mom and her stepfather, Luke, were there and so were Jace's parents…well adoptive parents, Robert and Maryse Lightwood, with their now teenage son, Max and of course, Magnus showed up, like he was going to miss this. The wedding was beautiful and their honeymoon to Paris went extremely well because three weeks later, after they came back from their honeymoon, Clary found out she was pregnant.

Nine months later Clary was in the hospital and held a beautiful baby boy in her arms. Jace was a proud father as Clary passed their baby boy into his arms. They decided to name him Ayden. They could tell right away that Ayden had Jace's golden hair, and Clary's beautiful green eyes. He was going to capture a lot of girls' hearts, just like his father.

Four years later, Clary had another baby, but this time it was a girl. Their little girl had inherited Clary's cherry red hair and Jace's amber eyes. They had a feeling, just like they did with their son, that their daughter would break many hearts as well, for she was gorgeous just like her mother. They named their little girl Alexis.

* * *

_**~Adam & Rachel~**_

After they graduated high school, they went off to college. In the end, Rachel became a freelance journalist and Adam became a writer. During high school, unknown to the gang, Adam had started to write a fantasy novel. A few months after he graduated from high school he sent it off to a writing agency, they loved it and after months of reviewing chapters, and fixing a few things here and there, his agent sent off it to a publishing house. It turned out that his book became the number one seller, and he started to work on his second book.

A couple of years passed by, Rachel's and Adam's love for each other never died, sure like every couple they had their ups and downs but they always managed to work it out. Finally, Adam decided to propose. One Christmas morning, at Rachel's place, after she had just finished opening her last present Adam told her she had one more left. Rachel gave him a confused expression, she looked over at her parents and her brother, but they just smiled. She knew that they all knew something that she didn't; finally she turned her attention back to Adam. She gasped when she saw Adam was bending down on one knee and held up a small black velvet box. Inside of the box was a diamond engagement ring. When he said those four little words, she cried and leapt into his arm, saying 'yes'.

Seven months later, Adam and Rachel had their wedding; it was small, only close friends and family. Clary was the maid of honor; Isabelle, Jazz and Maia were the bridesmaids. Derek was the best man as Simon, Blake, Jace, and Alec were his groomsmen. Rachel's parents and her brother attended the wedding with tears in their eyes. For her parents couldn't believe that their little girl had gown up so fast and was getting married, it was the same for Adam's parents. They were having a hard time getting over the fact that their little boy was now a grown man, and was getting married. The wedding went smoothly, and everyone had a wonderful time. The honeymoon to Australia went well and when they returned home a few weeks later, Rachel found out that she was pregnant.

Nine months later, Rachel was in the hospital with her arms full because she didn't have one baby, she had twins, a boy and a girl. The girl was born first by ten minutes, then the boy. Adam took the girl out of Rachel's arm, he could tell right away that his baby girl would look exactly like her mother; for her eyes were forest green and he could see little red hairs already. As Rachel held her little boy, she could tell that he was going to look like his father, with dark red hair and his father's unique eyes, blue-gray. In the end, they decided to name their baby girl Lillian and their little boy Hunter.

* * *

_**~Simon and Isabelle~**_

After they graduated from high school, Simon went to college for a couple of years to become a game designer. Izzy didn't go to college after she graduated because in her last year of high school she had caught the eye of a famous Fashion designer and he wanted her to be his next model. At first, her parents didn't like the idea, but eventually they gave in.

For Simon and Izzy, their love had a lot rough patches since Isabelle was always going all over the world to different countries for her fashion shows. By the time she turned twenty, she had been on numerous magazine covers, and was voted the richest model in their early twenty's. She had many fans who adored her, and Simon felt out place in her world. He felt like he didn't belong there, Isabelle was used to going to the latest Hollywood parties, she was the biggest thing, but Simon wasn't, so for a year they took a break.

As Isabelle's 21st birthday came up, she missed Simon terribly. Without Simon by her side, she was so miserable. She needed him. When she was upset or unhappy he would come up with most stupid things to say, but it always made her laugh. He was kindhearted, loyal, caring, sweet and trustworthy. So she called him up, and they decided to try to revive their relationship again.

After three years of rekindling their relationship, Simon finally had the courage to propose with the help of Jace and Alec. Isabelle was thrilled and accepted by kissing him until he was breathless. A year later, they finally got married because Isabelle wanted a big wedding. Simon couldn't believe how much work went into a wedding, but he was glad when the day arrived. Clary was the maid of honor; while Maia, Jazz, and Rachel were the bridesmaids. Blake was the best man as Jace, Alec, Adam and Derek were his groomsmen. The wedding went perfectly.

A couple of years later, Isabelle found out she was pregnant, so she decided to retire early and to help when she could in the fashion industry. Nine months passed by quickly, and Isabelle held a baby girl in her arms. Simon had passed out on the floor, the excitement and Izzy's death grip on his wrist when she was in labor was a little bit too much for him; the doctors said he would be fine. After ten minutes of laying on the floor, Simon finally woke up to see his baby girl staring at him. He could tell right away that she going to be like her mother in every way. His little girl had inherited her mother's dark beautiful eyes and black hair, but she had inherited his nose. They named their little girl Mackenzie.

* * *

_**~Blake & Maia~**_

After they graduated from high school, like the rest of gang they went off to college for a few years. Maia became an interior designer and Blake became a DJ. There weren't any actual courses for being a DJ, it just happened that a friend of his introduced him to the DJ business and all his friends told him he was a natural. By the age 21, he was the DJ requested most to play at graduations, celebrity events and holiday parties.

As years passed, their love for each other grew. During a New Year's party that Blake was hosting he stopped the music and called Maia onto the stage. All their friends and family's eyes were on them. Blake didn't care, but he could tell Maia was a little bit nervous, she had no idea what was going on. He told her that he needed to ask her a very important question. Maia waited; her mouth dropped open when Blake knelt down on one knee and asked her to marry him. She couldn't move but nodded her head violently and screamed 'yes.' Their friends and family cheered as Blake slid on her engagement ring and then spun her around. He teased her saying that he was going to ask her on her 24th birthday, which was only a few months away, but he thought now was as good as any time. Maia laughed.

Eight months later, they had their wedding. Jazz was the maid of honor, while Clary, Rachel, and Isabelle were the bridesmaids. Adam was the best man, while Derek, Jace, Alec and Simon were his groomsmen. The wedding went wonderfully, there was a lot of laughter as everyone gave a speech or toast and tons of photos were taken, then soon they were off to their honeymoon in Spain, and a month later, when they got back Maia was in shock, for she found out that she was pregnant.

Nine months later, Maia was in the hospital tried and exhausted, but she smiled as she held her baby boy in her arms. Blake smiled as he looked over at his little boy, he was the perfect mix of the two of them. He had Maia's brown hair, with Blake's ocean blue eyes. They named him Colton.

A couple of years later, Maia became pregnant again with another little boy, Maia smiled as she held her baby boy in her arms. He had inherited his father's dirty blond hair and her light blue eyes. When Blake let Colton in to see his baby brother, he didn't want anything to do with him, but when Adam and Rachel came to visit and brought Lillian with them, Colton went into big brother mode. Maia and Blake named their second boy Jaden.

Three years later, Maia became pregnant again, but this time it was a little girl, which Maia had secretly wished for. Her baby girl had inherited all of her mother's physical traits, no hint of Blake in her appearance, but personality wise was a different story. Now Blake and Maia were truly happy, and couldn't ask for anything more and they named their little girl Gabriella.

* * *

_**~Derek & Jazz~**_

After they graduated from high school, Jazz was accepted into a famous music school and became a dance choreographer. She even helped Jace with a few of his music videos. Derek didn't go to college, instead he got job at a garage and as time passed he got promoted time after time, until he became the head manager.

Their love didn't actually happen in high school like the others, but they did get closer as Jazz helped Derek get through his parents divorce. About once a month, he visits his dad, but other than that, he doesn't make any contact with his father. He helps his mother as much as he can whenever she asked for his help, which wasn't often, because she got good paying job, but every once in a while she'd ask for help. Yes, they did dance together at Prom, but it was just a dance and that was all, but as the years passed, they hung out a lot more and finally Derek asked Jazz out on her 21st birthday.

After two years of dating, Derek finally popped the question. Jazz yelled 'yes' as she tackled to him to the ground. Derek laughed as he held her close. Six months later, they tied the knot. Jazz never wanted a fancy wedding. All she wanted was her family and friends with her to celebrate her special occasion. Maia was her maid of honor, while Rachel, Clary and Isabelle were her bridesmaids. Simon was the best man, while Alec, Jace, Blake and Adam were his groomsmen. Jazz's parents were there. Her mother cried, while her father kept saying he couldn't believe that his little baby girl was all grown up. Derek's mother showed and just like Jazz's mom, she cried, but it was happy crying, not sad crying, for it was a joyous day. Overall, the wedding was stunning and Derek and Jazz couldn't have been happier.

Three years later, Jazz became pregnant with a little boy. Their son had inherited his father's midnight hair, and his mother's sky blue eyes. Derek and Jazz named their little boy Logan. They were proud parents and that would never change.

* * *

_**~Magnus & Alec~**_

After they graduated high school, Magnus went into fashion, thanks to a friend of his that worked in the fashion industry. By age 22, everyone was wearing his designs. Alec went to college for a few years for advertising, which came in handy for him and Magnus.

Eventually, Alec did tell his parents and siblings that he was gay. It was after his first year of college that he decided to tell them. His parents were shocked at first, it took them a while to handle it, but soon they accepted Magnus into the family. Jace and Isabelle told Alec that they had a feeling that he was, but didn't want to pressure it out of him, so they waited for him to tell them first.

Unlike the others, they didn't get married, but they did start to live together. Magnus asked Alec to move in with him just before the Christmas holidays. They are quite content with what they have and couldn't be happier. Furthermore, about once month they host a little get together so the gang can keep in touch. At the parties, they retell some of their favorite memoires, they talk about how their jobs are going and how fast their children are growing up. But the one thing that gang agrees upon, is that no matter what happened in their past, they wouldn't change it for the world, because it was their past that made them who they are today and their past hold a lot of wonderful memories that can never be replaced. At the end of the night, just before each of the parties end, they all make a toast to their school, Glass High, because without it, none of them would have ever met and wouldn't be together now.

* * *

_**~Sebastian & Aline~**_

After high school, Sebastian took a few University business courses and then went to work for his father. Sebastian became quite well known in the business world and by the time he was 26, he was second in command.

After Aline graduated from high school, she went to college for a few years. She became a news reporter, and over the years slowly worked her way up in the industry. For years, Sebastian and Aline had dated off and on, but when Aline turned 25, Sebastian asked her to marry him, and she accepted.

Within a year of their marriage, it had fallen apart. Aline found out that Sebastian had cheated on her with a younger girl, so in return she cheated on him with an older man, well only a couple years older. They eventually divorced; it was quite messy and after the divorced they went their separate ways and made no contact with each other since.

* * *

**_Okay well there you go, Glass High is finished competely. I hope you guys have enjoyed. Now if you haven't already check out Torn By Love here's teaser from the first chapter:_**

Finally, after a few minutes of thinking, Clary made her decision. Quietly she got up and headed towards Jace's window, the one that looked over the deserted street. She could see her reflection staring back at her, she was a wreck. Her damp clothes clung onto her, making her look even skinnier then she was already was. Her hair was also still damp as it flowed over her shoulders, and as she stared at her face, it was like staring at a stranger. All of the colour was drained from her face, leaving it a pale white, and her eyes were blood shot and puffy. She couldn't stand seeing her reflection anymore, so she stared out and watched as a street light started to flicker off and on. Then she noticed there were only a few people walking now. She gave a soft sigh as she leaned against the cool glass. After several seconds of collecting herself and trying to pull herself together, she headed for the door. Before she left the room, she took one last glance around Jace's room, she was going miss it...and him, but she had decided this was for the best, for both of them, even if Jace couldn't see it at the moment, it was. Soon her feet started walking again and led her towards the room that she had been staying in over the last few weeks, since her mother and Luke had gone into hiding.

She quickly packed only the essential things that she needed. Once that was done, she found a few pieces of scrap paper and starting writing letters to Isabelle, Simon and Jace. She was going to miss them so much, but it was better this way. This way she couldn't hurt anyone she cared about anymore. After Clary finished, she laid them on the bed knowing that Isabelle or Jace would find them. She picked up her bag and swung it onto her shoulder. Silently, Clary made her way past Isabelle's room, she could hear Isabelle looking for something and she was making a lot of noise, so that was useful. But as she passed Jace's room, a tear slipped out. She really was going to miss him, but this was for the best in the long run. So she kept moving until she finally reached outside. She hailed a taxi, and it slowly pulled over. She got inside and threw her bag onto the seat.

"Airport." She ordered as she shut the cab's door. The driver nodded his head and took off. Clary turned around to see the Institute one last time, as she stared a golden blond boy caught her eye. But his back was turned to her, he was most likely getting ready to go back to Magnus'.

"Good-bye Jace." She whispered as a faint smile formed on her face. She then turned back around to stare at the traffic ahead of her. She had enough money to get where she was going, thanks to her mother and Luke. She knew she would be alright financially, well for a little while at least. Once she found a town she liked she would find a part–time job to make some extra money. Also she would have to text her mom to tell her that she wasn't living at the Institute anymore. Just to give her a heads up, she couldn't call. A call could be traced, so the only way she and her mom communicated was by texting, the good thing about that was that she didn't have to hear her mother yell at her and the bad thing about it was that she never heard her mother's voice anymore. All Clary had now, were memories. Nevertheless, now she would start a new life, a new beginning, no matter how much it killed her inside. She had to move on; it was the only thing to do.

**_If you want to read the rest go to my profile and check it out :P I would give you a teaser for Immortal Love but I did that last week - lol. Anyways once again I hoped you liked - now go press that button!_**


End file.
